Naruto Senju of the Hidden Leaf
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto, abandoned by his parents for a prophecy was left to the mercy of the village. But somehow fates intervenes and Naruto gains a new family of proud heritage. Watch as Naruto takes the world by storm as the Senju heir. Mokuton Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Uzumaki and Senju Clan Alive, Minato/Kushina alive
1. Kyuubi Attack Unfaithful Parents

**Hey guys this is a alternative version of my best story Shinobi of the Crimson Moon. I thought of changing the plot of the story to something that would make the story a bit better. **

A loud roar echoed through the village as a huge fox with nine swishing tails. It's fur a dark bloodish red and its eyes, its powerful blood red pupils with black slits that can can stare deep into your soul glared down upon the mortals that were scampering and running. Its claws as sharp as any blade slashed and cut through buildings crushing any and all in its way.

"Its the Kyuubi! quickly warn the Hokage" one of the ninja screamed whilst running to the Hokage Tower.

The rest of the village had taken notice of the raging Biju approaching them as Shinobi were readying themselves for the onslaught. A small part of their forces were caring for the civilians and sending them to the shelters. Minato was no where to be found as the forces were gathering only for the Shinobi no Kami Hiruzen Saratobi to appear

"Sandaime-sama, the gates have been destroyed and the Kyuubi has entered the village perimiter what are your orders?" A random chunin asked.

"Everyone under Jonin must pull back to the shelters we need to make sure that the civilians stay safe." Hiruzen ordered. "The jonin and ANBU shall attack the beast and stall it which will give us time so we can seal it again"

"Hai" they shouted.

"Now go" stated Hiruzen as the ninja scattered. "BOAR! go find Minato, the rest of you follow me."

They charged as the other shinobi jumped up to the roof tops and skidded towards the ninetails. Almost half of the village fallen to the rampaging beast, corpses of villagers and ninjas littered the streets as they passed them. Thousands of jutsus were fired at the fox which was starting to annoy him.

"**Argh! you filthy humans!"** Kyuubi roared as it slashed it's claws towards the ground crushing many shinobi under his mighty paws.

"Fire Style: Great Firestorm" Fugaki shouted as he and his clansmen all launched blazes of fire at the same time causing the flames to form a Tsunami of raging fire as it roared itself to the fox.

**"Pathetic Uchiha"** Kurama laughed and with a swish of a tail the fire disappeared. He then unleashed his massive chakra sending the uchiha that attacked him flying a few feet. He was about to form a Bijudama when suddenly the Uzumaki sealing chains rose from the ground and began to bind him. He was pushed to the ground as he struggled greatly to break free.

**"What? these chains? could it be? KUSHINA!"** the fox roared in anger.

"Not really little kit" Kara Uzumaki teased making the fox looked down upon her.

**"YOU!"** Kyuubi roared.

"Im suprised you remember me kitling. It's me Kara Uzumaki now be a good foxy and sit there like a good boy so can we seal you up again."

**"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THE MIGHTY KYUUBI LIKE A SNIVELLING LITTLE CHILD"** he snarled letting out a roar. **"AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SEALING ME! NO SEAL CAN HOLD ME! KARA UZUMAKI!"**

Saratobi summoned Enma as the monkey king turned into the Adamantine staff as he had it enlarged and struck the beast in the head. "Quickly I stunned it for a short minute use your strongest jutsus on it."

The shinobi nodded as they began to go through handsigns as they unleashed Fire style, Water style, Earth style, even Lightning style jutsus at the fox causing a little damage. Hiruzen was about to use his jutu when a flash of yellow appeared next to him. It was none other than Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato where have you been? dont you know that we are being attacked by the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen demanded. "Your sister in law can barely hold on with their chakra chains."

The Yondaime chuckled "I was with my wife, she was having our children, I'm finally a father" he said before getting serious. "until that masked man came in and ripped the fox out of my wife."

Kara interuppted him, "Minato as much as I want to hear the rest of your story we have more improtant matters at the moment!" she screamed as her chakra chains suddenly failed as one of the fox's massive paws got free and swung at her as she was immediately crushed by him.

Minato gasped as Hiruzen quickly reminded him that the Kyuubi is almost close to the center of the village and that they only hope that we have now is to seal it. The Yondaime knew that there was only one seal powerful enough to hold the nine tails, the Reaper Death Seal.

"Your right Hiruzen-sama and I will be using the Reaper death seal to seal the nine tails into my children but i'll seperate the fox to ensure it can't break out." Minato said with a pained look on his face. "I can't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if I can't do the deed myself."

"Minato let me do the sealing" Hiruzen replied shocking Minato. "I have lived a long life and your still young. the village needs you now." he said with a smile. "The only thing I ask you is to keep your children safe and treat them all equal."

**Konohagakure Hospital **

Minato flashed back to his wife who was with their children. With a heavy heart he told her that he was going to seal the nine tails into their children to save the village. As always Kushina forbade it as she didnt want her children to suffer the fate of being a jinchuuriki.

"Kushina chan I dont want to do this but I have no choice, the village will fall if I dont seal the fox away." Minato said sadly but firmly. "Please Kushina its for the best surely you understand."

"Minato use me to seal the nine tails. You know the hardships jinchuuriki face. I wouldn't wish that upon my children." Kushina cried.

"Kushina, they need you in order to control the fox. Besides you'll be able to teach them things I can't, things only a mother would know."

"But they need their father!" She sobbed.

"And the village needs their Hokage right now. Please Kushina, remember our family is shinobi, the will of the village comes first."

Kushina was about to retort but sadly she herself couldn't help but agree. Konoha was her home and like any ninja she must put aside personal feelings for the safety of the village. She let out a little cry as she held the children to her husband. Minato could only look down upon the beautiful children that they made. Menma, the eldest had their fathers spikey hair but Kushina's eyes. Naruto was a perfect clone of Kushina with red hair but with blue eyes. The yondaime smiled sadly and hugged them close.

"Forgive me my children that I must make you become jinchuuriki but I promise you that your mom will always protect you. I will make sure that you have the happiest childhood you could ever want with her." Minato cried as he flashed back to the battlefield.

**Battlefield: Village Gates**

Hiruzen was going through the hand signs for the Earth Release: Mud swamp jutsu as the Kyuubi suddenly became stuck in the muddy depths restricting all of his movements. It looked to be trapped but even he shouldn't underestimate the nine tails. It would soon be a matter of time before it got free again, the sounds of cracks in the earth only added to his fear. He soon gasped as the nine tails rose his head to the sky and opened his mouth as it was gathering energy for a Bijudama.

'Damn it if that thing finishes its attack the village is done for' Hiruzen said grimly.

Suddenly a large poof of smoke appeared above the fox as Gambunta the toad boss landed on the fox preventing it from launching its attack.

"I don't think so furball" Gambunta said.

**"D-Damn you!"** Kyuubi roared.

Now was the moment for Minato to begin the sealing as he was about to begin the handsigns when he was stopped by the third hokage."Minato I said I would do the sealing, remember I am an old man and its time for you to lead the young generation. now hand me the children and I will seal the nine tails into them."

But Minato stopped him as he refused to let his predessor sacrifice himself if he couldnt do it himself. Minato sighed as he performed the hand signs as a fast rate. Finishing the last handsign he shouted. "Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin"

Suddenly the air got cold as the Shinigami appeared in all of her etheral glory. Her appearence was ghost like, her face hidden by a demon mask. She was dressed in whitish gray robes with a necklace in her left hand and a katana in her right hand. In front of her bound in ghostly whips was Minato's soul.

_**"Who dares summon me."**_ the goddess demanded.

"Forgive me Shinigami-sama" Minato stated as he spoke to the goddess. "I wish to offer my soul as payment to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into Menma and the soul of the Kyuubi into my youngest son Naruto."

The Shinigami smirked _**"very well mortal I will seal the beast within your children" **_The goddess thrusted her hand into Minato's back as it reached through the man's frail body and towards the nine tails.

Kurama gasped in fear as the ghostly hand made contact.**"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN NOOOO!" **

The fox screamed as he was seperated and pulled into Menma and Naruto. The eight trigram seal appeared on the baby's bellies as the sealing was complete. However the Shinigami noticed something strange about Naruto as she saw future events and it brought a smile, a dark evil smile upon her face.

_**"You are the one Naruto, I can tell you are a special boy, and you can be the one that will save and change her for the better"**_ she smiled gazing down upon the sleeping red haired baby as she raised her arm up to the moon as an orb flew into her open palm. She then placed the orb within Naruto as Naruto's chakra color went from blue to white. "_**Good luck little one I have sealed Kaguya's power within you. I know you'll use it wisely and change the world." **_The goddess then turned towards the Yondaime as she grinned a bit which frightened him. _**"I won't be taking your soul mortal" **_

"What?" Minato said shockingly. He couldn't believe that he was being spared. But he felt there was some kind of catch.

_**"I'll get your soul one day and I am a very patient woman"**_ she laughed darkly making Minato shiver. _**"But don't make me regret sparing your life. This is a one time deal, but don't take my decision as an act of mercy." **_she snarled as she vanished.

Minato sighed a sigh of relief as he picked up his children and flashed back to his wife. The village was saved thanks to the noble sacrifice of Minato. The following day of the attack Minato announced to the village of the noble sacrifice he performed to save the village.

"My people of Konohagakure!" Minato announced. "Today our village suffered a major blow from the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We lost many loved ones who gave their lives to help us defeat it. Today we honor their sacrifice, especially my sister in law Kara Uzumaki. It was thanks to her bloodline and her Fuinjutsu skills that we were able to contain it."

"So the kyuubi is gone for good?" A villager asked.

"Yes i was able to summon the Shinigami herself to help me defest the Kyuubi. But since the fox is pure chakra i had no other option but to seal it away into my son." He and his wife then held up their two sons to the village. "My eldest son Menma Namikaze holds the chakra of the fox and will use it to protect the village." He praised but somehow he forgot to mention Naruto.

The village cheered for their yondaime and their saviors, well savior as they view Menma as the hero who stripped the demon fox of its power. Minato and Kushina had trust in the village to treat their children with respect for their sacrifice. However nobody took notice of Naruto who was cosumed by strange white chakra. Minato knew that his children was going to be happy and he was going to ensure that happened.

**Here's the first chapter of the alternative version of my Crimson Moon story. I look forward to your feedback and your ideas to help me make this version a good story to read.**


	2. Fate Intervenes Senjus Reborn

**Hey there everyone here's the second chapter of the story. I hope you like the surprise of who I wanted to raise Naruto. I believe these people would be the perfect choice to help Naruto with his destiny but also give him the one thing every child needed, and that is love. Anyway enjoy everyone.**

A burial was held to honor those who lost their lives in their fight with the Kyuubi. Among them was Kara Uzumaki the older sister of Kushina. She was one of the village's greatest seal masters, her skills in the art gave rise to future seal masters. Kushina was heartbroken when she heard, her sister died to save the village. She vowed to raise her children to be like their aunt and teach them what it means to be a real Uzumaki.

However that wasn't to be as Jiraiya had arrived at his office that afternoon telling him about a prophecy that talked about his children.

_**A Child will be born from the mighty tree**_

_**He will have powers of ancients long forgotten**_

_**With power of the divine beast he will save the world or become its destruction**_

_**if shrouded in darkness The child of prophecy will bring death to all in its path**_

_**If shrouded in love and light the child will bring the cycle of hatred to an end.**_

_**He will bear the light of the moon and will use its power to bring peace.**_

Upon hearing that Jiraiya told his student that he believed that it was Menma since he held the Nine tails chakra, along with the fact that the fox was a divine beast who powers were of ancient descent. It was then decided that they will leave the village to train their eldest to control the fox's power but it also meant that they had to leave their son Naruto behind. They called lord Hiruzen to his office to discuss their plan. Hiruzen answered their call with Orochimaru at his side.

"Yes Minato?" Hiruzen asked. "You summoned me for something?"

"Yes Hiruzen I have summoned you here to retake the mantle of Hokage for a while"

"Why?" The aged Hokage wondered. "Why not have Orochimaru fill in for you?"

"Orochimaru would be a good choice but you have the experience."

"What aren't you telling us Minato?" Orochimaru asked.

Letting out a sigh Minato revealed his plan to train Menma to harness the Kyuubi's chakra at their capital in the Fire Capital. When Orochimaru asked if they will also train Naruto since the soul of the Kyuubi was more tempting and manipulative than the chakra. Minato told them with a heavy heart that Naruto was going to be left behind.

"Minato you can't be serious about this?" exclaimed Hiruzen with wide eyes.

"I'm very serious Hiruzen" Minato responded seriously.

"But he's your son! you can't just dump him like he's a desposable toy" retorted Lord third.

"We aren't doing anything of the sort" replied Kushina harshly. She thought that the third Hokage would understand their reasons for doing this.

"Doesn't seem like it" Orochimaru scoffed while holding Naruto in his arms.

"Menma needs training in order to gain control of Kyuubi's chakra. We are going to take him to our estate in the Fire Capital we've already talked to the Fire Daiymo and he's already agreed.""

"What about Naruto? are you just going to leave him here on his own?" asked Hiruzen refering to the young red head in his prized student's arms.

"We can't bring Naruto with us, its to dangerous for him to come with us" Minato said taking a step back from the former Hokage's glare.

"And how pray tell is his parents leaving him on his own not dangerous." Orochimaru growled.

"We-We have to put all of our attention on Menma because of the demon chakra. Since Naruto has the soul of the Kyuubi, he won't need any special training" Kushina stated.

"Plus with Kumo and Iwa still angry at them since the previous war, they'll be gunning for Minato and Kushina whenever they can." said Jiraiya.

"With Naruto in the village he will be protected and safe from any assassins they sent. Plus no one will know of his heritage."

'Like hell he will' the snake sanin thought to himself 'I know this village won't accept little Naruto chan since they fear what they don't understand.'

Hiruzen unleashed so much KI that it was suffocating to Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. It distrubed Menma but it didn't really affect Naruto for some strange reason."Where will he stay while your gone?" He demanded.

"Well we can't have him living with any of the clans as that would draw suspicion towards him and we'd prefer it if nobody but you, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru know about this." Minato stated.

"So it would be best that he stays in an orphange" Kushina said as she was sweating from Hiruzen's KI that was drilling holes through their faces.

'OH HELL NO!' Orochimaru hissed as he let out killer intent but it was masked over by the killer intent of the third whined as he felt the mens anger as he whimpered and started to cry. Orochimaru gasped as he realized that they were scaring little Naruto."Oh Naruto uncle snake is so sorry. We were just a little mad at your parents we're sorry".

"An orphanage!? you want your little boy to grow up in an orphange?" Hiruzen growled not liking this one bit.

"Its perfectly safe, it won't draw any suspicion and when you tell everyone that Naruto has the soul of the Kyuubi he will be declared a hero among the populance. We'll train Menma and until he turns thirteen we will come back to be with Naruto." Minato said.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement with his student, "I'll drop in here and now to check up on Naruto" The toad sage couldn't stay in the village for long as he had to help Minato and Kushina train their eldest Menma, who he believed was the child of prophecy. Tsunade was going with them as she was the children's personal doctor to ensure that they won't get injured anytime soon, she was after all their grandmother. That's right Tsunade had a one night stand with a man named Hans Namikaze and ended up pregnant with Minato. She cared for her son like any mother would and she was going to be there to take care of her grandchildren. Well one of them.

"You've truly become a fool Minato to think that this plan of yours will work. I should have made the better decision and declared Orochimaru the fourth hokage instead of you" Hiruzen said in distate.

Minato winced at those words as did the others as they never thought that they would hear those kind of words coming from Saratobi's mouth.

"Regardless of what you may think of us Hiruzen we won't change our minds we will take Menma to our estate in the Fire Capital and train him to control the Kyuubi's chakra and nothing you say will change our minds." Kushina said in a firm and stubborn tone.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru stood up as they glared their darkest glare at the group which scared them a little, but the group stood their ground. The third Hokage glare was directed towards Kushina as the red head felt that immense killer intent increase. But it wasn't as intense as the snake's killer intent.

"I can't believe that you Kushina would abandon one child for the other. This clearly shows me that you are play favorites with your children." Orochimaru sneered.

Kushina growled "I am not playing favorites you bag of scales." she ranted.

"Yes you are Kushina, your leaving Naruto behind because he isnt a kyuubi powered child. However this does proves one other thing" he growled.

"Really? and what does it prove Orochimaru?" Kushina replied.

"Your a blood traior!" he shouted shocking them especially Kushina. "A TRUE UZUMAKI DOES NOT ABANDON FAMILY FOR ANY REASON ESPECIALLY FOR SOME PROPHECY TOLD BY AN OLD TOAD. A TRUE UZUMAKI STANDS BY THEIR FAMILY, THEIR WHOLE FAMILY. AND BECAUSE YOU ARE CHOOSING TO FAVOR MENMA OVER NARUTO THIS SHOWS AND PROVES YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLOOD TRAITOR!" he roared as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Your treading on thin ice Snake, Kushina is doing this for both of her sons. Her duty is to the world..." Tsuande shouted.

"Her duty is to be a mother!" Orochimaru retorted glaring at Kushina. "Your duty is to take care of both of your children. As I recall you swore to your sister that you would raise _both _of your children to become like her. To represent what a _True Uzumaki _is."

Kushina stood there for a minute and was about to retort when Hiruzen interuppted her again.

"Get out all of you, at this moment you have all lost my respect especially you Kushina I thought that after what Mito taught you about family you would take those to heart but clearly you care more about the prophecy then your own son." Hiruzen stated.

"You clearly dont understand the severity of the situation." Minato said sternly.

"Exactly, your getting upset over nothing" said Jiraiya.

Hiruzen tried to hold his rage in before calling his ANBU. "Weasel"

"You called Lord Third" Weasel said bowing to him. "Itachi please escort this bunch from my office I can't stand the sight of them. Also take them to the edge of the village gate as they are leaving for the fire capital" Hiruzen sneered.

"Hai!" Itachi shouted as he escorted Minato and his group out of the office. Hiruzen sighed as he watched from the window as the Namikazes and the remaining Sanin left. Unknown to them a certain deity watched the whole thing and boy oh boy was she not happy.

**KAMI'S REALM: SHINIGAMI'S DOMAIN**

Shinigami roared as she shoved her stack of paperwork off her desk and then threw the desk into the wall breaking it in half. She was really pissed and I mean pissed and that rarely ever happens. The reason being for her anger was a certain blonde haired human that she spared.

_**"THAT BASTARD!"** _she screamed punching a hole in the wall. _**"I being the generous goddess spared that blonde haired monkey's life after sealing the Nine tails into his children and he goes and abandons his youngest like he doesnt matter because he doesn't hold the fox's chakra ooooh by the gods I'll kill him!"**_

She sat down in her chair and rubbed her head. Mortals were always so defiant when the gods grant them certain privileges like power, or knowledge, or sometimes rarely eternal life. She never really believed in human kind that her sister Kami made. To her they were flesh bags or her little playthings until a certain baby blonde seemed to worm his way into her cold and stone heart. The boy was special but she couldn't understand why, but she didn't dwell on it. Right now she had to think of a way to get revenge on Minato Namikaze.

_**"Having a migraine again sister?"**_ Yami asked as she and Kami entering her office well her destroyed office, placed a cup of jasmine tea on her desk.

_**"It's that blonde bastard of Konoha"**_ she then took hold of her cup of tea and took a few sips. The warm taste of Jasmine tea seemed to calm her a little. _**"as you know Kami I sealed the ninetails into Minato's children"**_

_**"Of course I remember, you spared his life so he could raise his family"**_ Kami chuckled as she poured herself some tea and took a seat next to her death goddess sister.

_**"Most of his family"** _Shinigami growled.

Yami turned her head towards her with wide eyes as she took her seat, _**"what do you mean by most of his family? What aren't you telling me?"**_

_**"THAT BASTARD AND HIS SLUT ABANDONED THEIR YOUNGEST SON IN FAVOR OF HIS SIBLINGS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA!"**_ she panted as she looked at her shocked sister.

Kami put her cup down as she was shocked out of her mind, her little sister was concerned about a human and not just any human a child. She thought this must be some of her tricks or a genjutsu as she did the hand signs to break the genjutsu only nothing happened.

"**well well my little sister actually cares about a human I never thought I'd see the day'** Kami thought to herself as she laughed.

The Shinigami noticed her sister's laughter and growled wondering why she was laughing at her. She then went wide eyed her sister must have found out that she was concerned about a certain human. She groaned knowing that she will never hear the end of this."Oh go ahead laugh it up but rest assured I'm going to make sure that Minato and Kushina regret this for the rest of their lives" Shinigami said in a cold tone.

Yami smirked, _**"really and how are you going to do that? Last time I checked we can't interfere with mortal affairs it's the law remember"**_

_**"SCREW THE RULES"** _the death goddess shouted shocking her sisters. _**"I OWE IT TO THAT POOR BOY AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE HAS PEOPLE THAT WILL RAISE HIM AND WILL ONE DAY MAKE NARUTO SO POWERFUL MINATO WILL BE BEGGING AT HIS FEET"**_ she laughed evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Kami face palmed at her sister, her sister wasn't always one for following rules. She was a rebel hell she wouldn't even listen to her most of the time. It's only when she threatened her would she fall into place, but now it seems that won't even work. However Yami couldn't help but want to see how this would play out, she wondered what she would do for this human child named Naruto Uzumaki.

_**"Ok sis say I let you do this how are you going to make this up to the boy?"**_ Yami asked.

The Shinigami gave Yami a smirk as her sisters knew right then and there what she had in mind. Kami couldn't believe that was even going to consider that, it was absolutely insane.

_**"Shini-chan please you can't possibly consider what I think your considering are you?"**_ Kami said death goddess didn't reply instead she disappeared in a swirl of crying and screaming tormented souls as she left Kami's realm and descended down to the mortal world.

**KONOHAGAKURE HOKAGE TOWER**

"They left...they actually left and abandoned Naruto here" Orochimaru growled as his rage increased ten fold.

Hiruzen sighed as he sat down in the Hokage seat, "yes they left and they wanted him to live in a orphange."

_**"LIKE HELL HE WILL!"** _A voice shouted. _**"NARUTO ISN'T GOING TO LIVE IN ANY ORPHANGE"**_

Startled the men took their defensive position to protect themselves and Naruto. They noticed a dark portal appear at the office door as a woman came out of it. Her appearence was dark but beautiful. Hiruzen demanded who she was. A dark chuckle made then quiver with fear as she looked up at them.

_**"I am here on good faith Hiruzen"**_ she chuckled.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru hissed getting his snakes ready to strike her.

_**"I am the one who helped Minato seal away the Kyuubi"**_

"Shinigami" they both gasped.

_**"Bingo and the reason I'm here is for the little one."**_

"Shinigami with all due respect, you can't take Naruto. He's only a baby" Hiruzen replied with a bit of desperation in his tone.

_**"Hahahahahahaha"**_ she laughed. _**"I haven't laughed this much in centuries Hahahaha. I'm not here to take Naruto. I'm here to make up for what his parents did."**_

"Please tell me you'll devour their souls" the snake sanin begged.

_**"Hahahaha maybe but no"** _the goddess chuckled._** "What I am going to do is give Naruto a new set of parents. Ones that will show him good morals and raise him to be a proper shinobi. After all he is the prophecy child."**_

"What?" The men shouted. "Naruto is the chosen one?"

_**"Yes he is. Now onto buisness, I'm going to return two people from the dead and restore them to their youth. They will become Naruto's new parents and not only that they will change the way of the village and bring back the true will of fire."**_

"Who are these people your going to resurrect?" Hiruzen asked.

_**"Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki."** _She answered.

Hiruzen froze in shock, the Shinigami was going to bring back the first Hokage of the hidden leaf and the greatest seal mistress in Konoha back to life. Many thoughts were blowing through his mind like a wild storm. He was debating on whether or not this was the answer. One part of him told him to leave his sensei and his wife to rest in peace as they did their job. But the other part of him believed that having Hashirama back would set the village back on the right path, plus Hiruzen could finally retire. After all Hashirama died young so he was sure he could handle being Hokage again. Plus this would be a good upbringing for Naruto.

"I believe it's a good idea" said Orochimaru shocking his sensei.

"What are you saying Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked.

"What I mean sensei, is that Hashirama and Mito would be the perfect role models for him. Especially since this will be a shocker when Tsuande and the others come back" the sanin smirked.

_**"Well?"** _The Shinigami asked impatiently._** "What do you say?"**_

Hiruzen sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Orochimaru. Having them back would greatly benefit not only the village, but Naruto as well. But may I ask Shinigami sama why are you doing this?"

_**"I owe it to the boy"**_ she answered.

"Wow who knew you had a heart" Orochimaru chuckled.

_**"Don't push it snake!"** _She snarled.

"Well I still agree it's a good idea" Hiruzen smiled.

_**"A wise choice now let's get started"**_ she laughed as she clapped her hands together._** "Time to work some Necromancy."**_

She conjured up shadows as she gripped her scepter and a large pentagram appeared on the floor. The floor broke apart as many souls were wailing from the underworld. The skies opened up as well as Hiruzen could see a blinding white light.

_**"I call to you from the land you were torn, return to the world from where you were born. Arise Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki."**_

The office shook as the Hokage and the sanin held on to something and tried to shield Naruto from the ritual and it's horrors. The graves of Hashirama and Mito exploded as the ritual took full effect and conjured up their souls. When the light died down there they stood. Hashirama and Mito Senju Uzumaki in their youth.

"Huh what's going on?" Hashirama asked frantically. "How are we back and Mito." He said looking at his wife. "Your young again!"

Mito looked herself over and looked into a nearby mirror and noticed her youthful appearance. She then looked back at her husband "so have you. But I don't understand why are we back in the land of the living and it our youth?"

"Its because of the Shinigami" Hiruzen said as they looked at him.

"Hiruzen, your still the Hokage?" Hashirama chuckled.

"Unfortunately" he sighed smoking his pipe. "Anyway to answer your question, like my student said the Shinigami herself brought you back."

"But why?" Mito asked.

"Because of this special baby here" he said as Orochimaru introduced them to Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, son of Minato Senju Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina? Well so they finally tied the knot" Mito chuckled. "Where are they?"

"Well that's the reason you were ressurected. You might want to sit down for this?" Hiruzen said motioning them to take a seat.

They took their seat as Hiruzen explained the entire situation to them from the Kyuubi attack to Minato and Kushina abandoning their youngest son so they could train their eldest child to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Upon finishing the story, Hiruzen got the response he was looking for. Hashirama was angry no scratch that pissed off at the disgraceful act committed by his great grandson and granddaughter. But his anger wasn't even close to the rage Mito Senju was now radiating. Mito felt betrayed that Kushina would betray her teachings on family and what it meant to be an Uzumaki. To abandon ones own child was a sin to the Uzumaki clan, and those who commited this were greatly punished for it.

"Where are they now?" Mito seethed.

"They are at the capital and won't be back till Naruto turns 13 years old." The snake replied.

"I see" she said coldly. "May I hold him?" She asked softly.

Orochimaru nodded and placed Naruto in her arms. Mito and Hashirama could see many of the Senju and Uzumaki blood traits in him. From the Uzumaki red hair to the Senju chakra reserve and body structure. He was most certainly a powerful child but what caught them off guard was the white chakra he had. Being a sensor Mito could see that he was going to be a powerful shinobi in the future.

"The Shinigami wants you to raise him as your own." Hiruzen said. "Will you do it?"

"Well its been a long time since we raised kids. I wouldn't mind raising one more" Mito smiled.

"I agree" Hashirama added.

_**"Perfect"** _Shinigami smiled making everyone looking at her. _**"Ive already switched Minato and Kushina's DNA with yours and Mito's. Congrats he's now biologically yours. Now if you'll excuse me I got some souls to torture and lots of paperwork to do."** _She then vanished through the floor.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you back sensei" Hiruzen smiled. "And to take back the Hokage seat so I can retire."

Hashirama chuckled as he agreed to take the seat back after he gets settled in with his wife and new son. Hiruzen got out the paper work and filled it out. Mito and Hashirama renamed their son as Naruto Madara Uzumaki Senju, in honor of their old friend Madara Uchiha. After signing the documents Hiruzen gave Hashirama the keys to the Senju compound. The Senju couple vanished from the office and took Naruto to his new home. The life of Naruto Senju begins.

_**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy my first story here. I look forward to your feedback and I'll try to update with more chapters soon.**_


	3. Lord Shodaime Returns

**Hello everyone Guardian here, I know you were looking forward to the next chapter of the story. Well wait no longer for here is the next chapter pf the story. Let me tell you this chapter will reveal many things that might just shock you. Enjoy everyone, happy reading. **

Hashirama and Mito arrived at the old Senju compound. It was just like they remembered it, a large complex with a main house, large gardens, training grounds, and beautiful forests. It brought back so many memories from the day Konohagakure was formed to the day they died.

"Looks like we're going to make new memories" Mito chuckled.

Hashirama chuckled, kissing his wife's forehead. "Let's get settled in"

Heading into the compound, they reached the main house which was a four story tall like mansion with many rooms. It had a side building attached which the Senju clan dojo, where future Senjus were trained before they attended the academy. Going inside the main hall was as grand as the architecture, the Senju compound was an ancient cultural building since the great wars. Though it's gone through many renovations over the years it was still a sight to behold. They entered the living room which was small with couches and other pieces of furniture. They could take in the fresh new scents as Hashirama say down in his favorite arm chair that was still there after all these years.

"Mito darling why don't you take Naruto up to his new bedroom, I'm sure the nursery is still there?" Hashirama asked leaning back into his chair.

"Oooh Hashi, you always were a little lazy at home, but you were a fantastic husband" Mito chuckled taking Naruto upstairs.

Mito headed upstairs as she came to the nursery where her grandchildren Tsunade and Nawaki used to play and sleep when they were babies. She quickly lost her smile when she thought of Tsunade, who abandoned her youngest grandchild for her eldest one. She headed inside as the walls were painted to look like the forest, there were many child toys that she might have to replace with new and safer ones. She came to the crib that looked brand new, she guessed it must have been Minato's old crib.

She looked down at her new child and smiled as the baby was sound asleep in her arms. "Oooh Naruto your going to love it here. Your father and I will make sure you grow up loved and strong, after all we Uzumakis stick together and we always put family first."

Naruto yawned as Mito placed him in his crib and placed the blanket over him. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and smiled down at him. She then hummed a little tune as she began to sing him a lullaby.

_**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**_

_**Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**_

_**Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**_

_**And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**_

_**Bless you with love for the road that you go**_

_**May you sail far to the far fields of fortune**_

_**With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**_

_**And may you need never to banish misfortune**_

_**May you find kindness in all that you meet**_

_**May there always be angels to watch over you**_

_**To guide you each step of the way**_

_**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**May you bring love and may you bring happiness**_

_**Be loved in return to the end of your days**_

_**Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**_

_**I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**May there always be angels to watch over you**_

_**To guide you each step of the way**_

_**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**_

_**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**_

_**Loo-li, lai-lay**_

She smiled as Naruto snored quietly as he looked so serene when he's fast asleep. Mito leaned down gently to kiss his forehead again.

"I love you my son" she whispered before leaving the nursery to join her husband in the living room.

"How is Naruto?" Hashirama asked Mito.

"Naruto is sleeping soundly my dear." Mito smiled.

"Wonderful, now that we've gotten settled in, it's time for me to greet Hiruzen to discuss the future of the village."

According to the details supplied to him by his old student after they were ressurected, the civilian council had gotten out of hand. They meddled in the affairs of the Shinobi which they had no say in. He should have listened to his brother and not given the civilian council some much leeway. Well that all stops now.

"Will you accompany me dear?"

"Of course Hashirama just let me do one thing" Mito said creating a blood clone. "You stay here and guard Naruto" she ordered her clone.

"Of course" the clone replied.

Hashirama took her hand as he shushined them to the Hokage's office.

**Konohagakure Village Market District**

Since the attack of the Kyuubi yesterday many of the Shinobi and civilians that suffered the traumatic experience of the attack were slowly trying to move forward. They suffered many casualties and losses including loved ones. Reconstruction of the village was underway as the reparations of the Northern and eastern district sector of the village that suffered the most damage was almost complete. Everyone moved on and licked the wounds except for a few. Among those few was Kakashi Hatake, Minato's only surviving student.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja who copied over a thousand jutsus, a man who many called a hard core strong hearted ninja was now drinking his anger in Sake at the local bar. The man couldn't let go of the hate he felt when he discovered that his own sensei Minato Namikaze was abandoning his youngest son for his jinchuuriki child. Not only that but Kushina who always spoke proudly on how family is important and always sticks together would suddenly abandon her child for a prophecy, i mean she's an Uzumaki for crying out loud. It made him sick to his stomach, and don't even get him started on the Sanin. But he was happy that Orochimaru didn't go with them at least the snake had brains and a heart.

"Hatake-san" the bartender asked. "Don't you think you had enough?"

"I'll tell when I have enough" Kakashi ranted. "Another one!"

The bartender immediately refilled his glass as Kakashi gouged it down in a single gulp. Kakashi's friends watched him in disappointment but sorrow. They knew that Kakashi took Minato's leaving and abandonment of his son hard. After all Kakashi looked up to and admired his sensei, but now he wouldn't even speak of him.

**Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office**

In the Hokage's tower Hiruzen was stuck doing what all Kage fear the most PAPERWORK. That's right paperwork, a kage's worst nightmare. After the attack he's gone through pile after pile after pile.

_'Curse you Minato you leave the village but you don't give me the secret to defeat paperwork' _he groaned as he scanned through the papers.

Many of the papers were from the civilian council that demanded lots of money to repair their homes and businesses that were destroyed in the attack. Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back into his chair and smoked his pipe, the civilian council had been a pain in ass ever since he took the mantle of Hokage. He still couldn't believe his sensei Hashirama gave them a say in shinobi affairs, which was a mistake as the civilians grew arrogant and began to abuse their authority. But he hoped when Hashirama retakes the mantle he will be able to set things straight.

_'I'm getting to old for this' _the professor said smoking his pipe as he went over the reports of the damage. "BEAR" he yelled bear masked ANBU knelt before him.

"Hai Sandaime-sama" the ANBU stated.

"Give me the full situation report, the number of casualties of both civilians and Shinobi." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hokage-sama shinobi casualties have estimated to 1,000 shinobi along with 150 ANBU dead and the number is still rising. We haven't cleared all of the debris of the Northern and Eastern sector so we aren't really sure. However the civilian casualties have reached to 1,500 dead and many in critical condition." BEAR finished.

"Very well thank you for the report BEAR you are dismissed, leave the report here on my desk and return to your duties." Hiruzen commanded.

"With your leave Hokage-sama" said BEAR as he flickered away.

_'Argh! Just when I'm finally ready to retire Kami herself decides to fuck it up and now I have to deal with more paperwork" _he groaned as rubbed his temples. _"Why does Kami hates me?"_

After ten minutes Hiruzen had finally finished up the remaining paperwork that was the death of him for years. He was glad to finally be rid of it, the only thing left to do now was to make his sensei the new Hokage and finally retire to live out the remainder of his years as he wants. He got up from his seat and cleaned off his desk, and started to smoke is pipe when Hashirama appeared.

"Still smoking Hiruzen those things can kill you you know" Hashirama chuckled.

"When your as old as I am sensei, you realize that sometimes a smoke can make any stressful day a relief." He sighed taking a puff.

"So I take it your ready to retire for the day?" Hashirama asked him.

"Yes sensei" he groaned. "Now I can finally retire"

Lord Third took off his hat and robes and presented them to Hashirama. Lord First took them with great pride like he did over 100 years ago. Placing the robes on he straightened and tightened the knots. He then placed the hat atop his head as Hiruzen welcomed him back as the Hokage. Mito also congratulated her husband. A knock at the door as an ANBU spoke from outside the office.

"Lord Third the council has requested your presence," the ANBU DEER said.

"Tell them I'll be right there" Hiruzen replied waiting till the Anbu left. "Well Sensei it's time to reveal your existence to the council."

"Indeed, it's also time for the village to go through drastic changes." Hashirama stated coldly.

Lord Third and Lady Mito nodded as they left the office and followed Hashirama to the council chambers to discuss the future of the leaf and to knock some people down a peg.

**Council Chambers**

Hiruzen and company stood before the door that led to the council meeting. Lord Third had been notified that everyone else had already arrived. But as he stood before it he couldn't help but feel a slight unsettled as if something big was going to conspire boy oh boy was he in for a surprise. He could already here soft chatter and discussions going on. Praying to the gods that were listening he pushed opened the door and swept into the room. Lord Third took his seat at the head of the table and then surveyed the council. The council was split into three parts, the Shinobi council which consisted of the clan heads of the Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Kurama, Uchiha, Saratobi, and the Nara clan minus the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze seats that were still empty. But not for long. The civilian council that handles civilian and financial affairs like stocks and trades, and finally the elder council which consisted of the hokage's advisors Homura, Koharu, and the old war hawk Danzo.

"Order I call this meeting to order" shouted Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama where is Minato?" Hiashi asked. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Following his battle with the Kyuubi Minato managed to defeat the beast with a SS Rank Fuinjutsu called the Shiki Fujin. With it he was able to summon the goddess of death herself and had sealed the ninetails away into his children Menma and Naruto." the Hokage explained. "Menma holds the foxes chakra while Naruto contains the soul."

The civilian council immediately called for the death of the youngest Namikaze for they believed he was the ninetails in human form. Hashirama and Mito who were outside of the chambers were furious but kept their cool. They didn't want to give themselves away just yet.

"Silence" Hiruzen shouted.

"Hokage Sama we must kill the demon." A civilian shouted. "We must kill it while it's still weak in human form."

"I'll show you a demon" Hashirama whispered getting his kunai ready till Mito stopped him.

Mito gave Hashirama a look that said 'don't act rashly, wait for the right moment' Hashirama groaned before putting away his kunai.

"Naruto is what keeps the demon from escaping and killing us all." Hiruzen shouted to the fat merchant civilian.

Homura cleared his throat "may I suggest that handing the jinchuuriki over to the council we can train them to control the power of the tailed beast. I will train them to be strong and loyal ninjas of the leaf."

Hiruzen groaned "the answer is no, besides Minato and Kushina left for the fire capital. Unfortunately they decided to only take Menma and left Naruto behind."

"WHAT!" The clan heads screamed.

"Good maybe they will train their son to kill the demon with the very power that they stripped from him." Another civilian shouted.

"Enough" Mebuki Haruno screeched. "This boy Naruto is as much a victim as we are"

Everyone was shocked that Mebuki Haruno the head of the civilian council would defend the boy. Hiruzen was most shocked since her husband Sako Haruno was a demon hater and was killed in the Kyuubi attack.

"Mebuki Haruno how could you defend the demon who killed your husband" a wealthy civilian asked.

"I'm not defending the demon, I'm defending the boy who imprisoned it." she harshly replied.

"Why would Minato especially Kushina leave their youngest pup and take their other pup with them it doesn't make sense" Tsume said coldly.

"I never thought my teammate could do such a thing" Hiashi shouted.

"Such a drag but I have to agree with them Hokage-sama it sounds to me that Minato preferred the kid with the foxes chakra am I right" Shikaku asked lazely.

_'Leave it to a Nara to figure things out quickly' _Hiruzen sweat dropped, "you hit the nail on the head Shikaku, Kushina stated that Menma needed to control the Kyuubi's chakra and that Naruto just wasn't that important."

The Shinobi council was in an uproar at the complete disregard that their once beloved Yondaime and red hot halbareno had towards their youngest son. Questions were soon asked about what will happen to the boy. Many of the clans offered to take him in. The first one to volunteer was Fugaku who secretly wanted a weapon to increase the power of the clan. Next was Hiashi who was ashamed of his former best friend and thought taking the boy in not for Minato or Kushina but to give the boy a caring loving home. Tsume wanted to take care of the child as she can relate to him since she herself comes from a clan that was once feared and demonized due to their wolf like features and powerful techniques. Tsume also was ashamed her blood sister Kushina would abandon one pup for the more powerful one. She thought the red head was an Uzumaki a clan that was known to put family above all else but clearly she was wrong. The shika-cho-ino trio couldn't take care of the child since they have their hands full with kids of their own plus with the fact that Nara men would complain as always, and clearly they didn't want Naruto to be lazy. The Yamanaka were out of the question since Yamanaka males were always busy with barely enough time to spend with their kids leaving it to their wives, and Naruto needs to have a father that dedicates their lives to both their jobs and their kids equally. Finally the Akimichis tend to overfeed their kids and I don't think they would want a fat Naruto. The Aburame was clearly out of the question since who would want bugs living in their bodies.

Hiruzen sighed as he silenced them with a small amount of KI, "Now that I have your attention I understand that you all wish to take care of the boy, unfortunately that won't be happening you see the Shinigami who sealed the Kyuubi away left us a little present."

Koharu spoke up first, "Hiruzen what are you talking about"

"I'll let our guests explain" Hiruzen smiled as he motioned the couple inside.

The council gasped as silence filled the room. Everyone could only stare and not even say a word. There standing before them was the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. The shinobi clan heads stood in awe and respect of one of the village's founders. However the advisors were not convinced and believed it to be a trick.

"Hiruzen what trickery is this? You dare defile our sensei memory by using the Edo Tensei to bring him back to the land of the living?" Koharu shouted.

"Silence your mouth, insolent pups." Hashirama shouted. "This is not my brothers jutsu, the Shinigami has brought my wife and I back to the land of the living."

"Why would the goddess of death bring you back?" Shikaku Nara asked. "Unless there was a good reason"

Mito was the one who spoke up to answer the Nara, "yes Lord Nara, you see the Shinigami is angered for Minato breaking his promise to her. After Minato abandoned Naruto here without a second thought, it was decided that we would return to the mortal plain and raise Naruto as our own."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Indeed the Shinigami replaced Naruto's blood and DNA with my own and my wife's. Naruto is biologically ours now and we shall thrive where Minato had failed. I will also retake the mantel of Hokage. After all I think we all agree it's time for Hiruzen to step down so he can enjoy his golden years."

"That is true sensei " Hiruzen agreed until he let out a huge smile.

"This is a grand occasion, now Lord First can keep the demon in check and keep it weak." A civilian cheered. "The demon will be bowing at our feet"

The civilians rejoicing was cut short when a spike of wood sprang from the floor and pierced through the man's neck killing him.

"Hokage-sama!?" a civilian council member shouted.

"The next person who calls my son a demon, their lives are next" Hashirama screamed angrily.

"Now since I'm Naruto's father and the eldest Senju male then by clan law I'm the clan head, and my wife shall be the Uzumaki clan head since she's the eldest Uzumaki considering Kushina broke her vow to the clan and hasn't been active in her duties as clan head."

"My husband is right and you all know it too plus Minato never took the mantle of Senju clan head since he's the Namikaze clan head so therfore by the law the clan head position is passed to the eldest Senju" Mito stated.

"Well Sensei since your going to retake the mantel of Hokage, which is a wonderful. Let me be the first to welcome you back. This will keep our enemies off our back and we will be able to rebuild a bit faster." said Danzo getting a nod from Hashirama.

"If there is nothing else to discuss then I hearby dismiss this meeting." Hiruzen stated.

"Wait?" Koharu said quickly. "What shall we tell the village."

"Nothing!" Danzo shouted making everyone looking at him. "The village has started rebuilding itself, and the people are trying to get over their grief. If you announce Naruto's status, he will become a target, an outlet for their rage and hatred for the fox."

"Danzo" Hiruzen said surprisingly. "This is a side of you I've never seen"

"I may be a cold shinobi Hiruzen but I'm not heartless." Danzo said sternly. "There fore I ask that we keep Naruto's status a SSS Rank secret so that the boy can at least have a normal life."

The Civilian council minus Mebuki went into an uproar again. They refused to doing anything that would protect the demon. Danzo silenced them with a threat of execution if even one of them reveals the boy's status to anyone. This silenced them completely as they sank down into their seats. The first Hokage could only smile at how mature Danzo has gotten since his genin days.

"One more thing before I dismiss this meeting, the civilian council is hereby disbanded. I will discuss it with Mebuki Haruno after everyone leaves."

The civilians wanted to retort but a single glare from Mito kept them quiet. They didn't take their defeat well though, they swore to do everything they could to make the demon pay. When no one had anything else to talk about Lord First dismissed the council. Mebuki stayed behind as ordered as she gave a list of civilians that she knew wouldn't blame Naruto for something he couldn't control. Hashirama thanked her as she bowed her head and left the chambers.

"Well I better get back to Naruto its time for his feeding" Mito smiled as she shushined to the Senju compound.

"Looks like we better go over the village rules and make some changes, it's time the village had a wake up call" Hashirama told Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes I agree sensei, this will undo everything the previous civilian council had done."

Hashirama and Hiruzen spent the afternoon going over the old and new laws that were made after Hashirama's death. Hiruzen was right about one thing, the village hidden in the leaves was in for a huge wake up call.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took a bit of hard work and lots of changes, but I'm really happy with the changes I made to it. Enjoy everyone and I look forward to your feedback.**


	4. Fall of the Yondaime Rise of Hashirama

**Hey everyone how are you doing. I had some writers block and I apologize but here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it, I look forward to your feedback enjoy everyone.**

It's been a few months since the Kyuubi incident and the village had already managed to rebuid itself in record time. The memories however of that horrible night were still embedded in their pychs. Their former Hokage, Hiruzen put their fears to rest with words of encouragement that the leaf will never fall. Many believed it but some have not. Hiruzen had also revealed to the village of the gift kami blessed them with, he revealed the return of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. The village was in complete shock when the legendary God of Shinobi made his presence known to them atop the Hokage Tower. Hashirama with words of wisdom from his days as Hokage and his speech of the will of fire gave rise to strengthen the hope of the people. The village cheered out his name as Hashirama retook the hat and robes from Hiruzen. After taking the robes Hashirama who nodded to his student turned to address the village and revealed that Minato left the village after the nine tails attack was over. Horror filled the audience as he told them how he just left the village to train his son Menma to control the Kyuubi's chakra while leaving the village to rebuid without its leader.

Anger and harsh words spread as the villagers demanded the return of the yondaime for his desertion. Hashirama put them to rest and promised them that Minato will pay for his crimes. Kakashi approached the Shodaime and asked if they could be allowed one piece of revenge no matter how small.

"You're Kakashi Hatake, Minato's prized student, what do you have in mind?" Hashirama asked.

Kakashi Hatake walked past him and stood before the Hokage mountain and pointed to Minato's stone face.

"Minato deserted us, he abandoned his child because of a prophecy, he left us when we were still rebuilding. He believed a prophecy was more improtant than taking care of our village" Kakashi scoffed.

"Kakashi" thought Kurenai and Might Gai.

"I suggest we take the stone face down." Kakashi said shocking everyone. "If Minato believed we were not good enough because of a prophecy then he doesn't deserve to be hokage"

Hashirama looked at Hiruzen, "Hiruzen?"

"Kakashi has a point, you once said, those who desert their comrades are trash but those who desert the village are unforgivable. Minato chose to leave after the village was rebuilding itself. He made his choice."

"You have a point" Hashirama said before looking at the village. "Do as you see fit."

The villagers cheered as chains were thrown and hooked into the stone face. The villagers grunted as they started to pull on the chains. The weight from the stone was strong but their anger was stronger.

"ARGH!" they shouted as the stone in the mountain started to crack and slowly break.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi said he plunged his lightning blade through the Hokage's stone head forehead.

The strain from the chains and the chidori was to much as the stone broke apart as the villagers pulled one final time. The stone face broke from the mountain as it came crashing down. The stone face hit the ground as it broke apart upon impact as the villagers cheered. Hashirama was shocked but proud of the villagers dedication and loyalty to the village.

The following afternoon the village was being rebuilt with the thousands upon thousands of fresh wood Hashirama gave them with his Mokuton. The money that the Senju and Uzumaki clan had were then shared among the people to help them get back to their lives. 20 percent of their clans fortunes were given to rebuild the village itself. While another 10 percent were given to the civilians for their stores, businesses, and homes that were destroyed. The village's reconstruction was going perfectly with the supplies Lord Shodaime had given them.

Meanwhile back in his office Hashirama was going through the paperwork, a hokage's nightmare. but Hashirama chuckled as he knew the secret to defeat paperwork and that was shadow clones. His assistant Mebuki Haruno was helping with the minor things in the village such as Financial and other small problems. She was a great help to him.

"Hokage sama" his secretary, a middle age woman said entering his office.

"Rava, what can I do for you?"

"Pardon the interruption Lord Hashirama, a letter arrived for you sir." She said handing him the letter.

When he took it he saw on the back the Namikaze clan symbol. It was from Minato and Kushina. Gripping the letter in his hands he tried to keep his anger in check before taking a deep breathe.

"Thank you Rava that will be all"

"Hai" she said leaving the office.

Hashirama growled softly still glaring at the letter. Should he open it? Or should he just cast it away like Minato cast away Naruto. Mebuki noticed how stressed the Hokage was and wondered if it had something to do with the letter. Approaching him she asked if he was alright.

"Huh oooh yes Mebuki San I'm fine"

"Are you sure lord Hokage? You seemed really stressed"

"No its nothing I'm ok"

"Very well if you sure" she said before going back to her duties.

Sighing in relief Hashirama slowly began to open the envelope. He decided he should at least read what Minato had to say no matter how bad the excuses he would make be. Taking out the paper he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hiruzen,_

_Kushina and I have made it to the Fire Capital safely. We have settled in just fine in the royal district of the capital. It feels good to be back home where my ancestors lived. I'm looking forward to teaching Menma about his ancestors and all the techniques of the clan. Kushina been going on about how Menma will take after her clan more than mine. But enough about that how's Naruto doing? We haven't recieved any letter from you since we arrived. I can only guess you're still angry at us for leaving Naruto behind. But like I said Hiruzen we need to train Menma to control the chakra and having the boys together would allow the soul to regain it's stolen chakra. __It's best they grow apart so they will both be safe. Trust me Hiruzen this is for the best, you'll see. But putting that aside how is my son, is he being spoiled by the villagers due to his new hero status? __Oh Kushina wanted to write to you as well. _

_Hiruzen this is Kushina, still upset about my choice I see. See reason for once old man I'm doing this for both of my boys. I love them both and having Naruto here will just endanger him if the soul is anywhere near it's chakra. You can hate me all you want old man but I will not risk both my children's lives if the Kyuubi regains it's chakra. I hope you raised Naruto with good morals, because I wont have him becoming a spoiled brat when we come to reclaim him. I hope you didn't make Naruto believe we abandoned him for his brother, because if you did Hiruzen you're going to be a very sorry old man. Also I don't want Orochimaru influencing my baby with his new found hatred for me and my husband. The prophecy is very important, and Naruto will be trained when we come to claim him to support his brother. Menma will become the next head of the Senju and Uzumaki clans and Naruto at best will be a branch member. Naruto__ will be trained in minor Ninjutsu and mostly taijutsu as a support ninja, and will help his brother fulfill the prophecy. You'll see Hiruzen it will all work out for everyone. Jiraiya will be coming in a few days to check up on Naruto for us._

_Yours sincerely _

_Minato and Kushina Namikaze_

After finishing the letter a storm of emotions raged within the first Hokage. Hashirama was infuriated that the yondaime and his wife felt so little for their son. They believed him to be a weak support ninja to aid his elder brother in fulfilling a prophecy which he might add isn't even set in stone. After all prophecies constantly change and in Hashirama's opinion prophecies don't foretell a person's fate, to him a Shinobi makes his or her own fate. He then tore up the letter in anger and tossed it's scraps in the garbage. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write his own reply. He put every amount of emotion into his response and then had it sealed.

"Mebuki!" He shouted.

"Yes sir" she replied.

"Take this letter and give it to the postal ninja division. I want this letter sent to the Yondaime Hokage in the Fire Capital immediately." He said coldly.

Mebuki feeling the coldess emitting from him nodded and rushed out of the office to have the letter delivered. After she left Hashirama vanished from his seat after finishing all of his paper work

**Uzumaki-Senju compound: Hokage's Monument.**

Mito Uzumaki was in the kitchen dressed in a long light green dress skirt and a blue t-shirt that tightened against her chest showing some cleavage. She wore a pink apron that says '**insult my cooking, I'll kill you' **on it as she hummed a little tune getting lunch ready for her family. She was cooking some delicious miso Ramen with a side of bread and vegetables, she wanted her kids to be healthy and well norished.

"Mito san" an voice rang out.

"Oh Itachi" Mito smiled turning around to look at the uchiha.

Itachi was helping her out with Naruto for the day as the uchiha heir had taken care of her son while she was doing the house chores and working at the hospital. Itachi walked towards her carrying Naruto in his arms. Naruto Uzumaki-Senju the pride of the clans he was a beautiful clone of his parents. His baby fat skin trimmed to a soft pale tan that resembled his mother's. His hair was blood red like his mother, and his eyes were a dark brown like his daddy. He was a mini male version of Mito. He was the shining light in not only her life, but also the villages.

"Is Hashirama coming home soon?" Itachi asked.

"Yes he will be home soon" Mito replied. "I thank you again Itachi for helping me these past few days."

"Glad to help Mito sama, I think I might become Naruto's favorite babysitter."

Mito got the lunch ready when her husband entered the room with a smile on his face. He greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek as he smelled the Ramen that was cooking. He also noticed her famous dumplings that she always made. He tried sneaking his hand over to grab one only for a ladle to smack his hand. He yelped rubbing his hand as his wife gave him a stern but happy smile.

"Ah ah ah Hashirama we don't eat dumplings till after lunch time." She said smiling.

Hashirama grumbled, "Mmmm troublesome wife...so mean. Not even one?" he asked.

"No Hashirama no snacks before lunch" Mito yelled.

Hashirama sulked in his seat as Mito sighed with a smile.

"Your hopeless" Mito chuckled.

"Uzumaki women are so mean" he grumbled.

"I heard that" Mito smirked.

Hashirama sighed with a small laugh, "well how's my favorite family?"

"We are doing fine" said Mito. "Itachi was a good help as well."

"Oooh yes Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy similar to Madara. I heard you completed your mission in record time yesterday." Hashirama praised.

"Well when I reached the border, my team were greeted with hostility from Iwa. Apparently they heard about you coming back from someone from the leaf and attacked us. Luckily we killed about 200 out of 250 Iwa ninja thanks to my Sharingan and Kakashi's chidori."

Hashirama sighed as let out a groan at the info. "Conflict no matter what the era."

"After lunch Hashirama we are going to the festival." Mito reminded him. "Now lets sit down and eat I don't want all of my hard work on this meal spoiled ok"

"Hai" he said as everyone began to eat. "Ooh Itachi care to join us?"

"Oooh thank you Lord Hokage"

After the delicious lunch and all the dishes were cleaned thanks to Itachi and his shadow clones. Soon Itachi left to greet his family while Mito and Hashirama getting dressed to get ready for the Spirit Festival to honor the Shinobi who lost their lives for the village. Hashirama dressed himself in a black kimono with red satin. While Mito dressed in royal kimono with white satin tied around the waist. She wore her gold headpiece as two sealing tags hung from the buns in hair. Naruto was dressed in baby clothes well dressed like a little fox.

"Alright lets get going the festival won't start without us present" Hashirama smiled.

They left the compound and met with their fellow friends that awaited them at the complex gates. They bowed their heads to their clan heads as they greeted them. The entire family soon left to join in the festivities.

**Konohagakure Central sector**

The festival was in full swing as the village square was decorated with lots of lights, lanterns, and lots of masks. Lots of food was prepared and the game stands were put up for the children. The people dressed in appropriate clothing for the celebration. Hashirama and his family arrived as the people greeted them with warm smiles and good greetings.

"Welcome Hokage-sama" a civilian said.

"My lord and lady" an elderly woman stated bowing her head.

The hokage smiled, "Hello my friends I trust things are well" he asked getting a nod from the festival commity which made up of 130 civilians, and 300 shinobi and retired shinobi.

A young woman walked up to the family presenting him with a plate of fresh Dango which he accepted. It was so delicious as he gave her a thumbs up on it making her happy.

"Lord Hashirama" a voice rang out.

The family smiled as they noticed it was Mikoto Uchiha and her family. Fugaku greeted them with a firm nod which they returned. The Uchiha clan head and Hashirama werent friends but remained civil eachother. Fugaku was still all about having Naruto as a weapon but after fighting Mito Uzumaki who gave him such a tongue lashing. She gave him such a beating Fugaku turned over a new leaf although he was still the cold clan head we all know and love.

Mikoto greeted the family as she gave them each a hug, including the little red head who always brought a smile to her family. She was the friend of the family, but to Naruto Mikoto was more like an aunt or second mother figure. Ever since she found out about Kushina abandoning Naruto like he was nothing she lost all respect for the red head. In fact the day after she found out what Kushina did she burned and ripped up every picture that she had of them together. She even threw away all the gifts that Kushina bought her over the years they were friends. She never wanted anything to do with her and soon found a new friend in Mito.

"Mikoto good to see you" Mito said as she presented the rose to her.

Mikoto smiled as she knelt down and took the rose, "awww thank you I love it" she sniffed the rose before she put it in her hair.

"You look lovely Kaa-san that rose brings out your beauty" Itachi laughed.

"Naruto picked out the rose for you" Mito chuckled.

Mikoto laughed as she rubbed his head, "Oooooh thank you Naruto"

Hashirama smiled, "How are you doing Lady Mikoto, Lord Fugaku?. I thought Uchihas don't like happy bright festivals or parties" he joked getting a bonk on the head by his wife.

"Forgive my husband he tends to make jokes at the worst times" Mito laughed.

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki-Senju families met up with their fellow clans while their children set out to meet with their friends and play lots of games. Soon Hiruzen and his wife had met up with Hashirama. He greeted the couple with a bow of respect which the couple had returned.

"Welcome Lord Hiruzen and Lady Biwako it is good to see you" the hokage said.

"The honor is ours Lord Hashirama" Biwako said respectfully.

"I trust you you are looking forward to the festival with your family" Hiruzen laughed while enjoying a glass of sake.

Mito nodded, "yes indeed thank you."

"Enough chatter we have a festival to enjoy" Hashirama said as everyone headed to join their friends in the festivities.

**Fire Capital: Namikaze Compound**

Kushina had placed Menma to bed as she had headed downstairs to have some tea with Minato and the others. After the stressful afternoon she had taking care of her bundle of joy. Menma was exactly like her when she was a baby. She was greeted by Tsunade who made her favorite tea, Oooh the sweet scent of Jasmine tea. She took notice of Minato and Jiraiya who were covered in scratches and slight bruises, meaning they were out training. Oh well boys will be boys.

"Here you are Kushina" Tsunade smiled setting the tea in front of her.

"Thank you Tsunade Sensei." Kushina smiled taking a seat and taking a sip from her tea.

"Sounds like you had quite the afternoon with Menma." Tsunade laughed.

"Yeah he was a handful but I can handle it. He's more like me everyday"

"Yeah I remember all the sleepless nights I had" Minato joked.

"That's why I'm the mother darling, I'm the more mature parent." Kushina smirked.

"Hey speaking of babies, have you heard from Sarutobi sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"No sensei" Minato sighed shaking his head. "I believe he's still holding a grudge against us."

The group groaned, Hiruzen was still being a sour puss about them leaving. He just couldn't understand the situation and how important the prophecy. They haven't heard from him in a few months and they haven't recieved any updates on Naruto either. Tsunade betted it was Orochimaru that prevented any letters from reaching them.

"Minato I have a strange feeling that Naruto might come to hate us" Kushina cried.

Minato placed his arm around his wife's shoulder to comfort her, "Its alright darling if he does hate us then we will do everything in our power to get him to forgive us. Trust me I am sure that our son will not hate us."

"Minato is right Kushina, once we explain the situation then Naruto will understand, besides he's probably enjoying his life as the hero who kept the village safe from the Nine Tails." Jiraiya stated firmly and jokingly.

Suddenly there was a raven upon their window sil with a scroll attached to its leg. It was an Uchiha raven due to the Sharingan eyes. It was used by the Hokage to send private messages. Everyone wondered why Hiruzen would send them a letter now of all times since he didn't want anything to do with them. Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Minato took all deep breathe as he unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Minato and Kushina,_

_You got some nerve to think so little about your son. Naruto is more than just a support ninja. Naruto is a inoccent soul and I won't tolerate you tainting that light. Also I'm not Hiruzen I'm the new Hokage who replaced your sorry ass. I've also placed Naruto under mine and my wife's care. We will take care of him since your too lazy to take care of both of your kids. And you Kushina, well my wife is an Uzumaki and unlike you she knows what is means to be an Uzumaki. You Tsunade, I am ashamed of you, to think you'd sink this low, you disgust me, you better hope I dont get my hands on you. Naruto is no longer yours, he's my son now. I'll be the father you refused to be Minato. See you in 13 years Yondaime, because believe me Minato you won't be getting a warm welcome._

_Sincerely, NOT!_

_The new Hokage _

Silence filled the group at the information. First off they were shocked that Hiruzen replaced Minato so quickly. To think the old man was angry enough to go that far to get back at them. Another thing that horrified them was that Naruto was adopted by the new Hokage and his wife who just happened to be an Uzumaki woman. Tsunade was pissed that the new Hokage would dare threaten her with bodily harm, new Hokage of not she would make sure she pounded his face in. The bastard didn't even sign his name.

"That bastard Hiruzen, how dare he give away my son to someone else. We told him to leave Naruto in a orphanage so he would be safe. But now Naruto _new parents _are threatening us and keeping us from seeing him again." Kushina growled as her hair split into nine strands. "He's my baby, Naruto is my baby only I can be his mother. No one can love him like I do."

Minato on the other hand was confused with the threat the new Hokage made against him. Something about not getting a warm welcome when he comes back. Whatever this guy is Hiruzen must have revealed the prophecy and their plan to the new Hokage. This was bad the prophecy and Naruto's heritage was supposed to be a secret until they came back. Jiraiya was the same way, this whole plan they put together was to be kept secret but now that Hiruzen had blabbed it to the new Hokage they would have to rethink of a solution to ensure everything they worked for wouldn't unravel.

"Sensei really is out to get us" Jiraiya sighed. "To think he went this far"

"No joke" Tsunade growled taking a gulp of her sake. "I bet he made Orochimaru the new Hokage."

"That I agree with" Minato chuckled. "Only he would use threats like this."

"I say we go back there and pound that snake into paste' Kushina snarled flipping the table over.

"No Kushina we got the prophecy to think about. We must make sure Menma is ready to defeat the great evil and bring peace to the nations." Minato reminded her.

Kushina sighed "fine but I don't like it. But when we get back to the village, I get to be the first one to beat the snake."

"Of course Kushi chan" Minato smiled. "Now lets just enjoy our lunch."

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It took a lot of work but I hope you all like it. Review and leave your feedback and also give me some ideas. Also for all my fans of this story, would you like Naruto to unlock Kaguya's chakra at a young age or when he's sixteen?. Let me know everyone enjoy the story.**


	5. Parental Love At Its Fullest

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter of the story I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter will be when Jiraiya comes to the village to check up on Naruto like Minato and Kushina wanted. But will the villagers even let him near the boy? Well you'll just have to read and see.**

Hashirama smiled as he watched his son cuddle up Shira in his arms and giggling happily as he chased her around crawling and giggling. The tiger cub loved playing with the Senju heir. Mito was watching and loved how happy her son was. After a while she stood up walking towards her little bundle of joy and crouched down and opened her arms as she urged for him to come to her. Naruto immediately forgot all about the tiger cub and began to crawl happily to his mommy. She opened her arms again and he started crawling to her. She stepped back a few steps giggling as Naruto sat down puffing his cheeks making him look all the more adorable. Kakashi sat to the side as he watched the mother-son duo playing. He saw Lady Mito teasing the boy and laughed as he saw Naruto puffing his cheeks at her teasing.

He saw that he never cried no matter how much she teased him the most that she could get out of him was puffing of his cheeks. Opening her arms again and saw Naruto put his hands to the ground and stood up with shaking legs as he took a step towards her and her eyes widened. Hashirama smiled as he got to his feet and got out the camera as he saw Naruto take his first step. Mito's eyes watered as she saw him take his first step and she saw him take another and saw he was watching her sadly and was confused but urged for him to come to her. "Come on Naru-chan just a bit more. Come to Kaa-chan." She said through a sob.

Naruto took five steps and stumbled as she grabbed her in his arms before he fell down and saw him gazing at her curiously. He put his little hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"Oh god Naru-chan you walked so far on your first time. Oh my boy I love you so much." She whispered and he snuggled in her arms making her smile. She gazed into his eyes that always drew her to him as she kissed him on the nose as he scrunched his face a bit and she giggled. "Oh you're Kaa-Chan's adorable little boy now aren't you Naru-chan, aren't you?" she cooed and kissed him as he giggled.

"Momma happy" Naruto cooed.

Mito gasped "Ooooh Naruto you said your first word."

"Mommy love you"

Mito squealed as she hugged him tightly. "Oooooh Naruto I'm so proud of you. Oooooh I'm so so proud!" She cried.

Hashirama sweatdropped "geezer dramatic much Mito chan?"

"Shut up Hashirama" Mito shouted making her husband hold up his hands in defense.

"Oh you hurt me hime." He laughed. "Besides i got a little present for Naruto. Shizune helped me pick it out." he asked and pulled out a small wrapped bundle and handed it to her as she saw was a little nine tailed fox pajamas with some stuffed animals.

"Ooooh Naruto look" Mito said showing Naruto his presents.

Naruto cooed and reached into the box and pulled out a big tiger plush. He giggled happily and cuddled it. Mito smiled as she picked him up and headed to the porch for a drink with her husband. They had hot chocolate and enjoyed the serene silence until an Anbu appeared.

"Lord Hashirama, Jiraiya was spotted outside of the main gate. He's demanding to see the Hokage and to check up on Naruto."

"Kakashi come with me" Hashirama snarled standing up. "Its time we greet Jiraiya but I can't reveal myself yet so"

Hashirama henged into a young man in his late 20s with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a traditional black silk kimono with a white sash across his waist.

"Hai Hokage sama" Kakashi said following him.

Mito clutched her baby to her chest protectively as she growled at the mention of Jiraiya. There was no way that she was going to allow that toad sage anywhere near her baby.

**Konoha Village Gates**

Jiraiya arrived at the village gates after a few days walk from the Fire Capital. He was on orders of his student to find out the identity of the new Hokage who had taken Naruto from him and Kushina. The news of Naruto being given to another family put a huge dent into the prophecy. According to the toads a few days after living in the Fire Capital, the toads foresaw an event that would turn the tide of the world. The toad sage told them that if the chosen one looses their other half he will fall into darkness. They believed that if Menma loses Naruto to another family then Menma would lose his other half of himself and fall to darkness. But what he didn't know what was the prophecy actually meant Kaguya and Naruto since Kaguya became half of Naruto. Reaching the village gates he was greeted by the two chunins.

"Halt who goes there?"

"Jiraiya of the sanin I have come to see the new Hokage and to check up on Naruto"

"Naruto sama is fine Jiraiya."

_"Naruto sama? Wow the brat must really be enjoying his hero status, if this is how the village spoils him."_

"I'll take it from here gentleman" a voice called out.

Jiraiya and the chunin guards turned to see the Hokage dressed in his robes with Kakashi at his side.

"Lord Hokage" they saluted.

"At ease" Hashirama smiled.

Hashirama took one look at Jiraiya and tried to keep his anger in check. He was face to face with the man who drove a wedge within the Namikaze family. The man who agreed that Naruto should be left behind so his more powerful brother would be trained to control the fox's chakra.

"So your the new Hokage" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

"And your the gallant mighty Jiraiya" Hashirama asked.

"I see your in awe at my mighty reputation." Jiraiya boasted.

"You mean as a perverted hermit who peeks on women in bathhouses. And who writes that filthy smut which I might add is insulting to women." Hashirama pointed out coldly.

Jiraiya felt like a sword was ran through his heart. This man clearly didnt see the mighty shinobi that was the mighty toad sage.

"I'll have you know I'm the teacher of the Fourth Hokage and the child of prophecy Menma Namikaze." The Sage praised.

"You mean the bastard who abandoned our village when we were still weak after the Kyuubi attack!" The hokage shouted.

"Minato had urgent business to take care of and he left Hiruzen sensei to take over until the buisness was finished." Jiraiya taking offense to the insult to his old student.

"The rebuildment of our village was supposed to be Minato's buisness." Hashirama snarled back. "That blonde bastard was a coward. He fled instead of helping us incase another village attacks us."

"Minato saved your sorry asses from the ninetails, something none of you could ever accomplish in your entire lives" Jiraiya retorted.

"Minato sensei was a coward and then abandoned one of his children because of a prophecy told by you and the old toad sage." Kakashi spoke out in a cold tone making Jiraiya flinch.

Jiraiya gasped. "Kakashi that's your sensei your talking about, the man who took you in and raised like you were his own son."

"That man is no longer my sensei" Kakashi shouted. "The day he abandoned his youngest son and the village was the day he abandoned me. Oooh and the bastard can take this back."

Kakashi tossed the three pronged kunai Minato gave him for graduation to the ground in front of Jiraiya and stomped it into the dirt.

"Kakashi" Jiraiya said softly.

"Now what brings you back to the village?" The hokage asked.

"I have come here to check up on Naruto for Minato and Kushina." Jiraiya replied. "I am the boy's Godfather after all."

"You are not going anywhere near my son you filthy toad." Hashirama hissed.

"Your son?" Jiraiya asked. "Oh that's right you're the one who adopted the boy."

"Well duh I made that clear in my letter or is your eye sight as bad your luck with dating a woman." Hashirama seethed burning Jiraiya.

The toad sage couldn't believe that he just got burned by the Hokage's insult. That man had a lot of nerve to talk to the great Jiraiya that way.

"I don't care who you are, but no one speaks to one of the sanin that way. As I can tell you are a first time Hokage and your chakra level says your at least jonin level. I'm a sanin and on a whole different level."

"Your arrogance speaks for itself." Kakashi scoffed.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to turn around and go back to the Fire Capital. Then you'll go back to your old student and his wife and tell them that if any of them try anything against me and my wife or take away Naruto. I will ensure that they are dealt with the harshest punishment known to man along with a special session with Ibiki and Anko when they have a bad day. After Ibiki and Anko are demons when they work on a bad day." Hashirama shouted with fury in his dark cold ice tone.

"Who do you think you are?" Jiraiya shouted.

The chunin were going to attack before Hashirama stopped them and glared at the arrogant toad sage. Not wanting to reveal his true form or name just yet he decided to give him a fake name to use.

"My name is Maru Senju" Hashirama lied.

"Senju your a Senju?"

"Yes I am, why did you think the Senjus died out?"

"Besides Tsunade and her family yes I did"

"Well now you know and now you can go Jiraiya. Kakashi escort him out."

"Hai Lord Senju" Kakashi said before facing Jiraiya. "Alright you old toad come on"

"Kakashi you can't blame your sensei for what happened" Jiraiya pleaded. "Please see reason"

"We all saw reason and we have renounced Minato as our hokage"

"Wha-what? What nonsense are you talking about?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Take a look at the Hokage Monument" Kakashi said pointing towards the mountain.

Gazing to the hokage's mountain he gasped as he noticed that Minato's stone face wasn't there. What happened to his students stone face on the hokage's Monument.

"Wha-wha-what happened to Minato's face on the Hokage's mountain?" Jiraiya stuttered.

"The villagers tore it down"

"What? Why would they do that? What did Minato do to deserve this?"

"He abandoned us and his son in our weakened state." Kakashi hissed. "Now I'll escort you to the Fire Capital but after that you're on your own."

Jiraiya wasn't given another second to speak as the two chunins joined Kakashi in escorting him to the Fire Capital. Hashirama sighed as he wiped his forehead.

_"Damn that was close. It's times like this I wish Madara was still here." _Hashirama groaned as he left to go to the office to deal with the council mostly the Civilians.

Ever since Hashirama replaced the old civilian council the former members were using some of their former they still had to make demands to make things better for the civilian portion of the village. Plus Homura and Koharu weren't making it any easier. Thankfully Danzo managed to keep his old team mates in line. As Hashirama walked down the street he passed Danzo.

"Make sure Jiraiya and his student don't plot anything behind my back. Have ROOT follow them and if they prove a threat to my village or my son kill them." Hashirama whispered.

"You dont even have to ask me twice sensei" Danzo replied as the two men continued on their way.

Back with Kakashi and the chunins they escorted Jiraiya as far as they were allowed. Jiraiya told him he can get to the Namikaze Compound in the Fire Capital from where they were. They just nodded and turned to head home. This was bad Oooh so very bad not only for the prophecy but also for Minato and his family. Since the reveal of Minato's stone face torn off the mountain and the village's doubt about their greatest Hokage. He needed to talk to Minato and somehow win back the praise of the people. Without a second more he dashed off towards the capital.

**Namikaze Clan compound**

Minato and Kushina were in their clan training ground as Kushin was training with her sensei Tsunade. The two women were fighting using their clans taijutsu styles the Whirlpool storm style and the Senjus spirit tiger style.

"Argh" yelled Tsunade as Kushina landed a good kick to her mid section. "Your still as strong as always"

Kushina smiled as he panted. "Thanks sensei. I can see that despite your old age your still as strong and hard-core as always."

Minato was watching them harness their skills as he was going over training regiments for his son Menma when he reaches the age of four. However his mind was drifting off towards his other son Naruto, the boy he left behind. Ever since he received that letter from the new Hokage Minato had lost some of his confidence since losing his position of Hokage and his youngest at the same time was a low blow to his pride. Now that Naruto was now legally with new parents he won't be able to help Menma like he was destined to do. This put their plans in a rut, the plan was to come back and bring Naruto back into the family and then make him the head of the Namikaze side branch. It was similar to the Hyuuga's side branch but unlike them they don't have a cage bird seal.

Suddenly a medium side toad dropped down in the training grounds as Jiraiya dropped down from the back of the toad. Minato jumped up and rushed to greet his sensei.

"Jiraiya sensei welcome back, how was your trip to Konoha? Did you speak with the new Hokage and got to check up on Naruto?"

"Yes I met the Hokage and I found that he's a Senju like yourself and Tsunade."

"Another Senju?" Tsuande gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes he might be lying but Kakashi confirmed it by calling him Lord Senju."

"How is Kakashi doing?" Minato asking about his student.

"Kakashi believed you abandoned the village and he hates you for it."

"What!" Minato and Kushina shouted.

"Yeah he wanted you to have this" Jiraiya said giving Minato his three pronged kunai.

Minato took the kunai in his shaking hands. His student hated him now? Was everyone he knew going to hate him now for trying to save the world from total destruction?

"Also Minato that's not the worst of it" Jiraiya sighed.

"What's the worst of it then you old pervert?" Tsuande asked.

"The villagers tore down Minato's stone face from the Hokage's Monument."

The groups expression was filled with shock, horror, sadness, and betrayel. The villagers that Minato saved from the Nine Tails tore down his stone face off the monument, that meant they renounced him. Minato felt betrayed by his own village, Kushina on the other hand was furious that the villagers would treat them like this after they saved them from the Kyuubi. Tsunade didn't know what to think but she strongly believed Orochimaru had a hand in this.

"Who bets it was Orochimaru who convinced them to tear down Minato's face?" Tsunade seethed.

"I do" Kushina hissed.

"I am beginning to believe it as well. Since Orochimaru hated me ever since he lost the Hokage election years ago. Talk about being a sore loser." Minato grumbled. "Looks like we will have to win back the hearts of the people when we come back. We can also get the Daimyo involved but I have a feeling we shouldn't since Hiruzen and the new Hokage would persuade the Daimyo to their side."

"Then what do you we do?" Kushina asked.

"We wait." Minato smiled. "After thirteen years they will all calm down and we can fix the situation when we come home. Because no matter how bad it is I won't abandon my village."

"Spoken like a true shinobi Minato" Jiraiya praised. "I raised you with good morals."

"Indeed you did sensei" Minato chuckled. "Indeed you did."

**There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know some of you wanted a chapter of Mito and Hashirama raising Naruto as a baby well here it is. I also hope I made Jiraiyas eviction from the village good enough. Haha anyway hope you liked it. Review and I look forward to your feedback.**


	6. Meeting Kaguya

**Hey everyone hope you like the story so far. Here is where Naruto will finally meet the two celestial beings that become a part of he is. Not only that but Kyuubi will also reveal the truth to the Naruto about his birth. Will Naruto accept it or not? You'll just have to see haha enjoy the chapter everyone hope you like it.**

**Konoha: Five Years later**

It was a bright morning in Konoha as the birds were singing and the sun was shining upon the Senju compound. Mito Senju was sleeping peacefully next to her husband as she felt a light tap on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her ball of sunshine wide awake and gazing at her brightly. He kissed her softly making her smile as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Morning Kaa-san" Naruto smiled holding his big tiger plushie.

"Morning little tiger" Mito yawned as she sat up and yawned.

"Today is the day I finally get to train to be a ninja" he said jumping up and down in excitement.

So Naru-chan is excited about his training now isn't he?" she asked softly and he nodded in her neck making her smile. She sat up and put him on her lap as she brushed his hair softly.

"So Kaa-chan what will you teach me today?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well Naruto your father i are going to try and unlock your chakra." she said and he nodded beaming happily.

"That's the life energy that we use to do jutsu isn't it Kaa-chan?" he asked and she giggled and nodded.

"Hai your a smart boy sochi. Today I'll tell you what chakra is and how to unlock and use it a bit." Mito smiled. "But first your father needs to wake up first." She said looking over at her sleeping husband.

Hashirama snored loudly as Naruto jumped off his mom's lap and crawled on top of his dad and poked his cheek.

'Tou san" he whispered. "Tou-san, wake up its time to wake up."

Hashirama grumbled as he put his pillow over his head groaning. Naruto crawled closer as he pushed his little head under the pillow.

"Tou-san" Naruto said as Hashirama woke up.

Mito laughed as Hashirama pulled off his pillow and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he noticed his six year old son sitting on his lap. Chuckling he picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Talk about a good wake up call" he chuckled.

"Sorry daddy but mommy said you must never over sleep especially if your the Hokage" Naruto chuckled.

"You are more like your mother everyday" said Hashirama.

Mito laughed as she dressed in her clothes and picked Naruto up and went towards the kitchen and prepared breakfast for them. Saying their thanks they dug in as Naruto loved his mother's cooking. Mito was a great cook much better than her husband. The last time Hashirama cooked it wasn't exactly good, edible but not that good.

"So Naruto any plans after your training today?" Mito asked.

"I'm going to visit Sasuke, he and I are going to hang out today." Naruto answered.

"Have you spoken with Mikoto first?"

"Yes Kaa-san I spoke with aunty Mikoto yesterday and she said yes."

"Well as long as she says it's ok that's fine"

"But Fugaku San doesn't seem to like me that much."

Mito put down her fork as her son brought up Fugaku. What did that Uchiha teme do now?. She knew that Fugaku had a pole up his ass knowing his arrogance and his superiority complex should be considered a bloodline since he's a master at having a godlike complex.

"What did that toe rag do now?" Mito asked.

"When I went to see Sasuke to hang out with him, Fugaku said that Sasuke was busy and didn't have time for Senju scum. He then kicked me out of the compound and slammed the door in my face."

Mito slammed her hands on the table rattling the silverware. Hashirama took notice of his wife's expression. He noticed her mouth was curling into a snarl. He knew Fugaku was a taboo in her house and any mention of him was enough to piss her off.

"Did he hurt you?" Mito said with a soft growl.

Naruto gulped seeing his mom this angry. He held his tiger plush in front of his face to hide himself from his mom's angry look. "He only pushed me mommy" he said.

The sound of a chair being knocked over was heard as Hashirama called out to his wife who was heading towards the door. Mito ignored her husband's shouts for her to come back. The angry Uzumaki matriarch slammed the door shut and was now on her vengeful way to the uchiha compound.

"Mommy is scary" Naruto shivered.

"Yes she is sochi. Let this be a lesson to you and me, never anger your mom."

He then took him to the old Senju grounds and sat under a tree as his son sat down cross legged beside him.

"Alright son now I'll explain you the theory of chakra listen to everything carefully and ask me whatever you don't understand alright?" He asked.

"Yes father" he nodding giving his dad his full attention.

"Alright Naruto, chakra is the primary source of energy used by shinobi to enhance their skills. It consists of two halves."

"Spiritual and Physical energy right?" Naruto pointed out.

"Exactly, Mmmmm for a six year old your quite smart." Hashirama complimented.

"Spiritual energy consists of our Yin chakra, which is the power of the mind and of one's essence. It is developed through amassing knowledge over the years and can be increased through studying, concentrating and meditating, and builds up with experience." He explained pausing to see if Naruto understood everything and got a nod in return "Physical energy is the Yang chakra which is the power of one's body and the physical essence. It is developed through intense training of the body and can be increased with the increase in one's stamina and other physical traits."

"Then when the two energies are together chakra is formed." Naruto cheered.

"Right agan son they can be used separately too but the skill and control required to use even one of them separately is beyond what most shinobi can use."

"I understand dad"

"Alright then now we will try and unlock your chakra Naruto." he said as Naruto grinned foxily in excitement making him smile. "Relax your body and close your eyes. Keep your focus on yourself and nothing else and try and find a warm pull near your tummy alright."

Naruto nodded doing as his father told him and sat like that for half an hour meditating. He tried to connect into his spiritual and physical energy. He knew not many could unlock it on their first try but Naruto wouldn't give up. He opened his eyes and looked up as Hashirama patted his head.

"It's alright Naru-chan rarely anyone gets their chakra unlocked on their first try, try it again alright." he said and Naruto smiled back. "Oh I got to head to the office. We can continue the lesson later when I get back or when your mom gets back."

"Okay Tou-san I'll stay here and continue to try and unlock my chakra."

"Alright don't strain yourself and I'll send for Shizune to look after you and then take you to the Uchiha's to see Sasuke." He kissed his forehead and left for the hokage's office.

Naruto took a small breathe and closed his eyes and focused on his inner spirit. The chakra within his body was moving within his chakra network as the white chakra was trying to break through his chakra paths and chakra gates. His blue chakra, or his physical part of his chakra was fighting against the white chakra which was full of spiritual energy. Wow talk about a inner spiritual war. However the white chakra broke through the chakra gates and flooded his system engulfing his body.

_"This chakra it feels sentient. It's power feels celestial," _Naruto thought.

_**Naruto's Mindscape **_

Unknown to him Naruto was taken within his mindscape. The red head gasped as he opened his eyes to reveal a dark area with darkness that went for miles. He called out for anyone but his voice echoed for miles. No one responded as he continued to walk forward into the darkness before him. He felt like he was walking for hours when he was stopped by a bright light. The light shined from above as it revealed a strong oak tree. This was strange to Naruto and approached it with caution. Approaching it he laid a hand on it as he felt powerful chakra from it.

"This power it's the same as I felt before" Naruto gasped. "Where am I?"

From atop the tree He saw a shining star descending from the sky. Naruto gazed upon it as it landed a few feet away from him. Holding his hand on his forehead to cut down the glare of the light he tried to make it out. The light died down taking the form of a woman in her late 30s. She had long white hair that went down to her feet, her flawless skin was soft as silk, and her eyes white pale white similar to the Hyuuga's bloodline. One thing for sure she was beautiful. The woman stepped forward and approached the tree only to find him standing before it. Approaching the boy she knelt down and cupped his head in her hands.

"Hogoromo? Hamura?" she asked. "No Indra or Ashura"

Was this woman confusing him with someone else?.

"Your chakra is the same as my sons but you are not my sons" she said confusing him.

"No my lady my name is Naruto Senju Uzumaki" he introduced himself.

"Uzumaki...Senju...the descendants of Ashura"

"Pardon me my lady I didn't mean to intrude, I somehow ended up here and I have no idea where this is" Naruto apologized.

"You are in your own mind." She answered. "This is your mindscape."

"How did I end up here?"

"It seems your chakra or something else called you here."

"But how are you here? Are you part of my mindscape?"

"I have no idea how I am here, but if I were to guess I must have been sealed inside of you"

"Huh? Why would a beautiful lady like you be sealed inside of me?"

_"Beautiful?" _she blushed. _"This child is something else" _

"Madam are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Kaguya"

"Huh?"

"My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki. I'm the mother of all Chakra"

Naruto gasped in shock. He had the mother of chakra itself sealed inside of him? Normally anyone would be prideful and want to use this power to show their superiority over the rest of the Shinobi. But Naruto was different, his father used to say, _**the prideful are powerful, but their arrogance become their downfall.** _Basically speaking no matter how powerful you are, the outcome depends on how you use it. Naruto went down to his knees in respect.

"Kaguya, I am honored to be in your presence." Naruto praised her.

"Child stand up, do not bow. While I appreciate the respect you shouldn't treat me like royalty." said Kaguya.

"But my parents said those of great importance must be shown the proper respect."

"You certainly were raised right" Kaguya chuckled.

**"That's because he was raised right by actual parents" **a voice spoke out making them look around.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

**"Look behind the tree" **

Naruto and Kaguya walked towards the darkness behind the tree and soon came to a giant gate. The gate was made of solid chakra steel like bars with a giant circular seal on the center of the gate with the Kanji tag for 'SEAL' on it. Naruto wondered where this door even came from. Red chakra formed eyes and a mouth spooking Naruto a bit.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked frighteningly.

**"My jailer has finally come to greet me after six long years." **The voice chuckled.

"Jailer? Wait your sealed inside of me too?"

**"correct, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the tailed beast" **Kyuubi smirked.

"Wait you mean the Kyuubi? The mighty nine tailed fox that can cause massive tsunamis with a swat of its tails and can level mountains?" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Kyuubi sweatdropped at the brats excitement and the praise that went with it. Was this brat actually praising him for his power and strength, usually humans despised the tail beasts. But this brat was just looking at him with stars in his eyes.

**"Your something else gaki. Normally people would cower in fear of me or try to use me as a weapon." **

"That's terrible to treat a sentient being in such a manner" Naruto shouted shocking Kyuubi and Kaguya. "But how are you inside of me? We were told that you were sealed into the fourth hokage's kid."

**"Well first I was forced to attack the village after I was ripped out of Kushina Uzumaki, my previous jinchuuriki. I was placed under a genjutsu by that bastard Uchiha. I couldn't control myself and almost brought the village to its destruction, until the yondaime interfered. Minato Namikaze used the Reaper death seal to split me in half. My chakra into his eldest Menma and his youngest son, you." **

"Wha? What did you say?" Naruto gasped.

**"Minato and Kushina are your birth parents. But they abandoned you to train your brother Menma to control my chakra." **

Naruto backed away as he clutched his head at what he was told. No it couldn't be true his mommy and daddy were the Hashirama and Mito. He cried as he looked at the fox.

"Your lying! My parents are Hashirama and Mito, not the fourth hokage and his wife." He cried.

**"Kit! I was sealed inside of you, I heard the entire thing when I was inside of you." **Kyuubi roared.

"It can't be true" Naruto sobbed till he felt Kaguya's arms around him pulling him into a hug. "it can't be true"

**"Its true little one. That bastard and bitch abandoned you as if you meant nothing to them. But thankfully Shinigami took pity on you and gave you a new family." **

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked wanting answers.

Kyuubi spent the next hour explaining the whole situation from the sealing to his abandonment at the hands of his old parents. Taking all that the Kyuubi told him Naruto felt hatred for his old parents. But now he didn't care anymore, he had new parents, thanks to the death god he carried Mito and Hashirama's blood. They were his real parents, the yondaime and his wife could go fuck themselves. He thanked the fox for telling him the truth.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Naruto thanked the fox.

**"You deserve the truth kit" **Kyuubi said with sympathy.

"And you deserve more" Naruto said he asked Kaguya to take him up to the seal tag.

Kaguya floated up to the seal tag as Naruto tore the paper off. Kyuubi gasped wondering what the gaki was up to. Naruto asked Kaguya how he could undo the seal since he hasn't begun Fuinjutsu training. Kaguya expalined as best she found for him to understand. The boy reached out and gripped his belly and turned the seal as the mechanical seal was beginning to unwind. The gates then swung open as the fox took his first step out.

**"Why would you free me? I attacked your village, I killed many of your fellow ninja, and I'm one of the reason your parents abandoned you." **Kyuubi asked wanting to know why Naruto would free him.

Naruto smiled up at him. "Its simple Kyuubi san, you were forced to attack devoid of your own free will. My so called _birth parents _made their choice. I got Hashirama Tou san and Mito Kaa chan. I don't need the Namikazes in my life."

**"I never met a human like you Naruto. I have a feeling we will be good friends." **

"There is nothing I would like more than that. And don't worry I'll find a a way to get your chakra back. That's my nindo my ninja way believe it" Naruto promised giving his classic foxy grin.

"Well you better get back, I sense a human's presence coming towards you." Kaguya said.

"Will I ever see you two again?" Naruto asked.

"Anytime you wish to see us, just focus your chakra and come into your mindscape. We'll be here when you come back." Kaguya smiled before kissing his forehead making Naruto blush.

The boy smiled with a goofy grin before fading away. Kaguya unknown to Naruto left him a little gift.

_**Real world: Senju training grounds **_

Naruto soon found himself staring into the face of Shizune and Mito smiling down at him. Laughing the read greeted his mom and aunt Shizune.

"Well hello there sleepy head" Mito smiled. "Enjoy you nap?"

"Mom I got so much to tell you. I unlocked my chakra and I met the most amazing people in the world"

Looking confused Naruto told them about how he met Kaguya and the Kyuubi. Mito was shocked that Kyuubi told Naruto about his former parents but was happy that he considered her and Hashirama his real parents. She was also shocked when Naruto told her about Kaguya Ootsutsuki the mother of all Chakra. With his new found power Naruto could be the second coming of Kaguya herself.

"Kaa chan were you really Kyuubi's first jinchuuriki?"

"Yes Naruto I was."

"Mom can i let him out I don't want Kyuubi to be sealed anymore. He's a living sentient being like we are."

"Oooh Naruto I wish we could but if a tailed beast is removed from their container, the container dies." Mito answered him grimly.

"Then I'll find a safer way someday. I promised Kyuubi I would help him regain his powers and let him free."

"Why would you promise him that?" Shizune asked.

"Because he's my friend" Naruto smiled.

Shizune and Mito were shocked beyond belief. Did Naruto just say he and the Kyuubi were friends? Wow this boy brings new surprises into their life's each and every day.

"Well now that your here? Can we go to the uchiha compound now? I want to see sasuke"

"Hahahaha ok let's go" Mito smiled as Shizune put Naruto on her back.

Naruto loved piggy back rides from his parents especially from Shizune. Shizune and Mito left the Senju compound with Naruto and headed towards the Uchiha compound.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

Sasuke was panting on the docks as he was once again trying to impress his father with the Grand Fireball Jutsu. But like always the fireball only came out in the form of a small ball of fire. Fugaku sighed in agitation as his youngest son's failure once again in the Uchiha's prized fire technique. Satsuki, Sasuke's twin sister managed to do it at the age of five and Itachi did it at the age of six. But his youngest son failed the jutsu time and time again.

"Once again you failed Sasuke and wasted my time." Fugaku sighed. "If you keep failing like this you'll never be like your twin sister and older brother."

Sasuke froze at the mention of his prodigy twin sister and older brother. Every single day of his life since he unlocked his chakra he was always being compared to his siblings as if his skills weren't good enough. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to respond Fugaku turned to leave to see how Satsuki was doing.

"When you learned to master the Grand Fireball Jutsu come find me." Fugaku said coldly. "Besides i got to check up on Satsuki, she's going to show me her skills with the fire style phoenix flower jutsu. You could learn a lot from her." He finished before leaving.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists as blood seeped from his finger nails digging into the skin. He had it with being compared to his arrogant twin sister. He screamed as he punched the ground making the ground shake. Itachi felt the shake when walking by the house and turned to look at Sasuke. The young Uchiha went through hand signs and gathering his chakra, he gathered his emotions, his rage, his hatred and unleashed the grand fireball jutsu only they were the wrong handsigns and he actually unleashed the Fire style great devastation move while set the entire lake ablaze. Itachi was shocked that his brother managed to gather so much chakra to perform Madara's signature move of all things. Rushing over Itachi caught Sasuke before he collapsed.

"Ooooh Sasuke foolish little brother" Itachi sighed as he took his brother into the house to tend to him.

Unknown to either Uchiha a figure was watching from the shadows and he was impressed with young Sasuke's ability to use his move. The man in the shadows was none other than the legendary Madara Uchiha.

**Yo everybody haha I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to bring Madara in the story but unlike Hashirama, Madara was still alive and managed to regain his youth after faking his death in the valley of end all those years ago. Anyway review aggond leave me your feedback.**


	7. Enter Madara Uchiha

**Hey guys what's up I am so sorry for the long wait. But I wanted to make this next chapter to be great. I went through lots of ideas and many rough drafts so once again I apologize for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter everyone.**

The Uchiha compound being over packed was an understatement. If anyone didn't know better, they would assume the entire village had come for the party. Plus members from every main clan had made it to the gathering. Included in those were Hashirama Senju and his wife and son. It was the birthday of Sasuke and Satsuki Uchiha, except the party was mostly focused on Satsuki, the prodigy twin. Fugaku still being the arrogant toe rang who believed power over hard work was beaming with pride at his daughter, his favorite. He quickly noticed that many important figures arrived to the party, hell even the Fire Daiymo even came.

_"This party will show the most improtant people in the country what my pride and joy Satsuki can offer them. This will bring the uchiha name to far greater heights than this small cesspool of a village" _Fugaku thought boastfully.

The guest all arrived as Mikoto greeted them. Mito Senju greeted her with a warm smile and Naruto gave her a Lily from his little garden at home. The Uchiha matriarch accepted the flower with gratitude and gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto" Mikoto said.

"Your welcome Aunty, is Sasuke here?"

"Oh why yes he's in the training ground on the east side of our house. But he's been a little down in the dumps today?"

"What! Why would Sasuke miss his own party?" Naruto asked.

"Its strange that a child wouldn't attend his own birthday party" Hashirama stated getting confused.

"Well Fukgau made the party focus more on his daughter than both of them. You know how he is" Mikoto said in irritation. "Sasuke kinda outgrown birthday parties and he asked that we stopped celebrating it if all Fugaku cares about is Satsuki."

"Speaking of Fugaku where is he?" Mito asked sweetly. "I need to talk to him for a little bit"

Knowing what Mito had planned she pointed to her husband that was speaking with the Daiymo. Thanking Mikoto with a nod she walked off to _talk _to Fugaku about a certain incident a few days ago. Fugaku was chatting arrogantly spouting off about the might of the uchiha clan and the skills of his two eldest children. He went into full detail about Itachi mostly. But then went into detail of his daughter's prodigal skills.

"I can assure you Daiymo sama, Satsuki and Itachi are the best of their generation." Fugaku spoke pridefully.

"I see well I know of Itachi and his skills, especially with his shinobi record." The Daiymo chuckled. "But Satsuki, well I'll have to wait and see"

"FUGAKU!" Mito shouted getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Mito chan?" Fugaku asked.

His only response was a punch across the face shocking and horrifying everyone. Fugaku fumbled back before he was grabbed by the hair and his face was slammed repeatedly into the hardwood table. His face was becoming bruised and swelled up from the impact. She then roundhouse kicked him into the wall before her hands wrapped around his neck.

"If you ever lay a hand on my son again, I'll make sure when I'm done with you, the only way anyone will find your remains will be with a microscope." She seethed.

Fugaku gagged and struggled to breathe as he tried to pry her hands off. Itachi soon came to his father's rescue telling Mito that it wasn't worth it. His humiliation in front of everyone was punishable enough. Mito glared at the uchiha patriarch but released her grip dropping him to the floor as he tried to gasp for air.

"You're lucky I appreciate and respect Itachi." Mito snarled before walking away.

Itachi sighed "you'll be the death of this clan father. If your influence spreads to the rest of the clan then I fear for its future."

**Uchiha Compound Training Ground**

The sound of a kunai flying through the air could be heard as the kunai pierced into the trunk of a tree missing the target paper attached to it. Sasuke groaned in frustration that he missed again, but still he wouldn't give up. Grabbing a few more shuriken and kunai he took a deep red breathe before tossing and flinging them towards the target. He managed to get 8/10 this time which brought a smile to his face.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke" Naruto called out happily. Unlike most guests, he chose to go and talk to the forgotten Uchiha first. Right behind him followed Kiba.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke, I see your practicing your kunai and shuriken throwing. Keep it up and you'll be as good as Itachi." Kiba said giving Sasuke a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys and it's good to see you especially Senju" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto chuckled giving his goofy grin that everyone seems to like. "Your mom told us you were out here training instead of partying. I mean it is your birthday."

Sasuke sighed, "Why bother going to a party when all people care about is my prodigy older twin sister. Besides parties aren't really my thing."

"What?" Kiba asked confused. "But you always liked parties dude."

"Yeah I know but like I said it's always about my sister or Itachi. It's never about me." Sasuke replied picking up his kunai and shuriken. "Look I appreciate what you guys are doing. Tell mom that I'll be ok, I just need time to myself."

"Well if you think that's best Sasuke we'll respect your wishes" said Kiba.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Kiba is right, we'll let you get back to practicing."

After they left Sasuke headed into the middle of the training ground and plopped down under a tree with a prime view of the clouds above him. A shadow was watching from the roof of the compound. Masking his chakra so no one could detect him he jumped off the roof and landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke noticing the figure jumped up and got into the Interceptor Taijutsu style.

"Calm yourself young one. I am not here to fight you or to harm you." The man spoke calmly showing no hostility in his voice.

"Who are you then? And how did you get here?" Sasuke asked demanding answers.

"I am merely a ghost of the Uchiha clan." He said sternly but strongly. "I am an old relic of the clan from the time of the clan wars. I was known as the most powerful Uchiha and Sharingan Master since Hashirama's time."

Sasuke lowered his defense slightly as he looked at the man before him. There was only one Uchiha that was strong enough to rival Hashirama and given the title of Sharingan Master. But this man couldn't possibly be him, Madara Uchiha died when he fought Hashirama in the valley of end.

"Are you claiming to be Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke scoffed. "Everyone knows Madara died by Hashirama's hand."

"You actually believed what those Senju worshippers wrote in the history books. Fool Hashirama spared my life and sentenced me to exile for at least 25 years. He concocted a fable telling everyone that he killed me in the valley of end which apparently the villagers believed."

"You honestly expect me to believe you?" Sasuke yelled. "If you really are Madara Uchiha then you would be old and wrinkly by now."

Madara laughed in a cold like way, "you got a smart mouth and bravery I'll give you that. You remind me when I was your age."

"You think you scare me, ha Mito Senju is more scarier than you could ever be?" Sasuke taunted.

"Mito? How would you know that?" Madara asked.

"She and Hashirama sama were brought back to life by the Shinigami."

"Hashirama...is alive?" Madara gasped.

"Yes and they are attending my twins birthday party right now"

"Your twin? Wouldn't that make it your birthday?"

"Yeah but the only ones who care are Itachi nii san, Kaa-chan, and my two best friends Naruto Senju and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto senju? There are still Senjus left around?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said before shaking his head. "Wait what am I telling you for. Your an intruder and you must be dealt with."

"Perhaps you would like proof to prove that I am who I say I am"

"Any Uchiha can mascarade as Madara" Sasuke scoffed again.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Madara said activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Staring into three legendary eyes of the legendary shinobi was more than enough proof since Madara himself was the only one in history to awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan aside from Indra their ancestor. Dropping his weapon the young Uchiha got to his knees and showed Madara the upmost respect.

"Apologizes Madara Sama forgive my disrespect." Sasuke pleaded.

"You dont need to kneel child. Although I appreciate the respect, the only people I allow to bow before me are my enemies who cower at my feet."

"O-of course Madara sama" Sasuke shivered at the man's coldness.

"Now then Sasuke right? I have heard quite a deal about you from my zetsus and I have grown ashamed at what kind of man your father had become. It sickens me that he prides himself on power alone and the strength that comes with hard work and relying on your comrades."

"Father just..." Sasuke stuttered trying to get the words to come out. "He..."

"Is a coward" Madara shouted. "The uchiha clan has truly fallen if this is what the future generation will be like. We Uchiha are similar to the Uzumaki clan. We put family first above all else. Apparently from what you told me most of the clan and your father don't value you as they do your sister."

Madara sensed a chakra signature coming towards them. "Enjoy the party, I have plan that will set you free from what your father has planned for you."

The elder Uchiha stood vanished in a shunshin as Satsuki came rushing out. Sasuke turned to see his sister coming towards him, he didn't have time to deal with her superiority complex.

"Sasuke baka, everyone is here. Its time to open our presents." Behind her stood her two friends two civilians waiting impatiently. Satsuki had an annoyed look on her face, no doubt mad at her Aniki for taking up so much time.

**Uchiha compound West Area**

Sasuke sighed and walked with them. When they arrived at the west side of the house where the party was in full swing Sasuke stood with Naruto and Kiba. He saw his family walk out and he rushed over struggled to catch up to them in the waves of people. He forced his way to the front, he heard a few calls of Happy Birthdays to his sister and many compliments. He however got none. It definitely bothered him, but he'd gotten pretty used to it.

He noted that his father, mother, sister, and big brother, stood in front next to the table. On it, were many large boxes. No doubt for the Satsuki. He hadn't gotten any presents from the clan minus his mother, brother, Naruto, Kiba, and Lord and Lady Senju. But often his father got him at least one gift even though it was a last minute gift.

"Everyone quiet down." Fugaku said to calm the crowd. "We're all gathered here today to celebrate the 5th birthday of my twins. For the first presents, I'd like to give Satsuki these." He said while pushing the presents forward. As Satsuki opened them, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Awww, So cool!" Satsuki yelled out. She first pulled out a new set of equipment which were mostly Kunai and other stuff. She reached out and pulled out a brand new sealing kit. No doubt one that costed a fortune. Her father spared no expense on his daughter.

"While Sealing is an expensive art, your mother and I saved up and decided to buy these for you." Mikoto remarked. "With a little help from Mito chan."

Satsuki spent a while marveling at the gifts before everyone dispersed, leaving Sasuke alone again. It seemed they really only wanted to gather the crowds attention for the big surprise presents. Before he could move to find more people, he felt a large hand grab his head and ruffle his hair.

"You didn't think I forgot about you." He turned around to see his mom grinning down at him.

"Here you go sweetie" He tossed a large parcel to Sasuke.

Getting excited he opened the parcel to reveal a long katana shined to a mere sheen. The handle was carved into a dragon head shape with emeralds for the eyes. The sword belonged to Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother. Originally Fugaku was going to give it to his son Itachi but his eldest turned it down. Then he wanted Satsuki to have it but Mikoto being the descendant of Izuna had full authority over the possession of the sword and declared it would go to Sasuke.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Sasuke thanked her. "I'll take good care of Izuna jiji's sword."

He was then greeted by a few people along the way. He saw the Senju Family and Naruto. Hashirama gave him a scroll containing Madara's basic fire based jutsus levels E to A Rank. He took the scroll and thanked the Hokage many times. Hashirama chuckled telling him it was no problem. Next was Naruto who gave Sasuke a raven pendant with the Kanji for HOPE on it.

"This pendant will remind you that no matter what there is always hope" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto" Sasuke replied.

Fugaku sensed his youngest looking at him before the boy looked away from him. He could see that his youngest was good friends with the Senju clan and the Hokage himself. This could work to his advantage, especially since Naruto is the heir to the Senju and Uzumaki clan. He could probably have an alliance with Hashirama perhaps even a marriage contract.

"Hey Tou-san," Sasuke called out hesitantly. "I was wondering when we could talk about my training,"

Fugaku sighed at this. Might as well make it as fast as possible. His son asked him many times in the past so it was best to let him know how important his sisters training was

"Sasuke, I've decided to push back your training till your graduation. Your sister had just started working on the Meteor Fireball Jutsu, which a powerful and dangerous technique. She's also close to controlling it. I'm sure you remember the incident a week ago. So to prevent it from happening again she needs constant supervision, which the elders will be teaching her.. And with me being busy with clan matters and village politics getting tense and I can't even help your sister, let alone you." Fugaku felt all the reasons we're justified.

Besides, it wasn't like Sasuke would actually wait till graduation. He figured that if he gave his son a date a long way off, he could surprise him by starting it earlier than he promised. Fugaku didn't even have time to gauge Sasuke's reaction, which was one of devastation, before a voice rang out in the room and it filled with the familiar smell of killer intent.

"I'll train him if you or the clan can't find the damn time to train him." Stepping into the room was the Madara Uchiha. Unbeknownst to Fugaku, Sasuke was praising Kami at the chance to train, if he couldn't with his father, then Madara himself was the next best thing.

"Madara?" Hashirama said making everyone gasp.

The Uchiha clan was in shocked silence especially Fugaku who was sweating in the presence of the greatest Uchiha to ever live. Madara stood there in all his glory dressed in his clan wars armor. His appearence looked as if he hasn't aged a day. His attitude and expression was still as cold as his heart.

"Its been a long time Hashirama"

"So your finally back from exile?"

"Exile?" Mito asked. "I thought you killed him."

"No that was a lie Hashirama fed the village to spare me the embarrassment." said Madara. "Hashirama spared my life and exiled me from the land of fire to live out my days for 25 years. Now here I am and I come home to see my clan at its lowest."

"Our clan has been in the best shape for years." Fugaku argued.

"In your eyes maybe, but your treatment of family proves otherwise!" Madara shouted shutting him up. "The uchiha clan is clan based off of our sister clan the Uzumaki. We put family first, that means equality in everything."

"Not that I am happy to see you Madara. But what brings you here?" Hashirama asked again.

"I came across Sasuke and he told me about the state of the clan and how is childhood went. I'm very ashamed of my clan right now. So ashamed I can't believe I'm even related to the uchiha!" Madara sneered shaming the clan and it's members. "Now as for what I said before I've come to take Sasuke on as my apprentice."

Gasps were heard among the uchiha. Being a student or apprentice of Madara Uchiha was an honor in itself. Many from the clan tried many times in the past begging Madara to teach them but none impressed him enough. But here the youngest heir of the uchiha clan head got the attention of him which made many in the clan jealous especially Satsuki who was seething.

"Madara sama surely my daughter who is a prodigy would be a better choice." Fugaku asked him.

"Skill alone isn't enough in the field of Shinobi. A true shinobi understands and accepts comradary. They hold on what it means to be human. A Shinobi puts his comrades, family, and village first. But a Shinobi puts his family first above all else no matter what. You raised your daughter to believe that power alone and having the Sharingan makes them superior, that logic there makes me sick. Madara gritted his teeth.

"But Sasuke can barely even perform the fireball jutsu." Fugaku stated harshly. "I'm telling you he wouldn't be worth your time Madara sama."

"I'll be the judge of that" Madara hissed. "I chose Sasuke because he reminds me of myself. Plus he has a close friendship with Hashirama's kid. He doesn't despise the Senju clan like the clan does now. Sasuke has potential and I look forward to bringing that out end of story. Now go back to doing what you do best, pampering your spoiled daughter."

Fugaku not saying anything else backed off and headed back to socialize with the higher class of people. Sasuke thanked Madara for standing up for him. Madara told him that it was no problem at all.

"You dont need to thank me Sasuke." Madara said. "Your father and the clan needed a wake up call."

"Madara" said Hashirama.

Madara noticed Hashirama walking towards him. He noticed that the Senju was getting pretty tense at his reveal. The hokage reached out his hand to him offering him to handshake. He reached out and took the hokage's hand only to recieve a punch to his stomach. Madara grunted before Hashirama hugged him close.

"You teme bastard. You don't know how much I missed you." Hashirama cried.

Madara sweatdropped and groaned "cut off the waterworks you Senju crybaby, and why did you punch me"

"That was for not returning back when I was first alive and not coming to me when you entered the village today." Hashirama shouted.

Madara sighed and face palmed. "I knew you would react like this. Which is why I didn't reveal myself to you before. The second reason I didn't come back in the past was because you were dead and Tobirama was the second Hokage. Plus with the history between him and me I doubt he would have wanted to see me."

"Well all that matters is your here now and we have much to catch up on" Hashirama smiled.

"Indeed we do and I look forward to your tea meetings like we used too." Madara smirked. "So how's Hokage life treating you? Now that you've been brought back to life."

"Well I hope you like long stories because this one your going to love"

"Oooh I can hardly wait to hear it"

After the party was over and everyone dispersed Sasuke took his gifts to his bedroom and was looking forward to training with Madara Uchiha. Across from his room was Satsuki who was seething in jealousy and hate that Madara chose her lame, stupid, and talentless brother over her. She swore she would prove to Madara that she would be a worthy student of his caliber.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office Madara, Hashirama, and Mito all met for tea that even and Hashirama started his explanation of what happened and why he and his wife were brought back to life. After his explanation Madara's facial expression showed a look of rage and anger. Madara crushed his tea cup not minding the bleeding and glass that cut into his hand.

"When will they be back to the village?" Madara asked enraged.

"You'll see them soon enough the Kage summit is coming up next week. I would like you to join myself and Mito to the summit."

"I'll be glad to tag along but I promise I won't leave Minato and Kushina unscathed, especially your granddaughter."

"I wouldn't expect you too" Hashirama sighed.

**Yo everyone Guardian here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. Many fans wanted me to make Madara an ally to the village instead of a villain like in the show. So I decided to make Madara a good guy and the sensei of Sasuke so Sasuke could at least be a worthy teammate and one day partner to Naruto. Enjoy everyone review and leave feedback. And once again I look forward to your ideas.**


	8. Training & Judgement of the Uzumaki Clan

_**Hey everyone how are you? I want to say thanks to everyone for all the awesome feedback and reviews for this story. Your support makes me happy and inspires me to keep writing. Here's the new chapter everyone hope you all like it.**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" a hyper five year-old blonde haired boy with blue eyes shouted, bouncing up and down on her feet happily. "Did you see that? I did the tree climbing exercise."

"We saw Menma, That was really great." Kushina praised and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Indeed Menma sama" his co sensei smiled. "You've managed to complete the tree climbing and water walking exercise in record time. You might become chunin level by the time you start the academy in Konoha next year.

The woman was beautiful. She had a slender, a little muscular feminine build, soft skin, brown eyes, golden blonde hair with strands that framed both sides of her face. She wore a black sheer lace tank top and short red shorts. She had a dark-rex band on her left wrist and black standard Shinobi sandals on her feet. Her name was Minako Namikaze, Minato's cousin.

Menma gave a big smile to his aunt and said, "thanks Auntie, I'll become stronger and one day become as powerful as dad."

He suddenly felt a hand on top of his head. The boy looked up and smiled at the person whose hand was ruffling his hair. It was a tall man who had fair skin, bright blue-eyes, and spiky blonde hair. He was in a standard battle uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, sandals but no forehead protector. He had a long-sleeved long crimson red coat with the Namikaze symbol on the back over his normal outfit. This man was Horoku Namikaze, his great grandfather on his father's side as well as the general of the Fire Daimyo's army.

"I proud of you, my little flash" Horoku said, smiling brightly. "Soon you'll be a badass ninja like your old granddad."

"Sorry to say this grandpa and not to insult you. But you are getting along in years. You ever thought of retiring?" Minato joked.

Horoku took it with a scoff. Honesty youngsters these days he thought. You would think his grandson would see that despite the old man's age he was still the greatest general of the modern day in fire country. The old general began to give his prideful grandson a few words about respect which Minato apologized immediately. He chuckled holding up his hands as his grandpa kept going with his rambling.

Kushina rolled her eyes at this but said nothing. She loved the old man for all he had done for them after they left the village and arrived at the capital. Horoku understood the entire situation and did everything he could to ensure the prophecy came to fruition. He also agreed with them when he was told they left Naruto back in the village. In her eyes Horoku was more understanding of the situation than Hiruzen. He also agreed that he would be the one to teach Naruto the skills needed to lead the Namikaze clan side branch since the last one, Minato's uncle died yesterday.

The plan was foolproof as Kushina thought it would allow Naruto to feel part of something greater. He would be able to help his brother save the world but also become the new guardian of the clan. Now to some they would just claim that Naruto will be like Hizashi Hyuuga and become nothing more than a servant. But to her it was having Naruto show loyalty to his family. Not to mention Minako, had a daughter just around Naruto's age and it was agreed that Naruto and Minako's daughter Miku would marry since Miku and Naruto would rule the side branch together. Plus She also managed to set up an arranged marriage for Naruto with Milah the niece of the leader of Nadeshiko. Naruto wouldn't have to worry about finding love. He would have everything he could ever want once he's free from the new hokage's influence. Anyway hearing enough of their bickering she silenced both men.

"Alright you two enough of your bickering." Kushina shouted making them look at her. "We need to start training Menma in the family shinobi arts."

"Yes what am I going to learn!" Menma asked excitedly. "Sealing, dad's Hirashin or grandpa's signature lighting style jutsu?"

"Haha a chip off the old block" Horoku chuckled. "He's just like his grandpa."

"He better not end up smoking and drinking like you?" Kushina groaned.

"I'm also gonna be the next Hokage!" The boy pumped his fist in the air smiling brightly. "I'm going to challenge that new Hokage and take that hat in honor of the Namikaze. And I'll make them pay for taking Naruto ototou from us."

Kushina grinned while pointing a finger at her husband and grandfather in law. "See, boys. Menma is going to be like his mother."

Moving on to her son she knelt down in front of him and put hands on his shoulders. "To be Hokage was my dream. I was going to prove to the Leaf that even an outsider can accomplish anything. However my dream was taken from me by your father." She shot a glare at her husband, making the current Hokage nervous. "But I'm sure, you'll achieve that dream for me."

"You'll teach that poser Hokage not to mess with his betters" Tsunade said arrogantly.

"Your the prophecy child Menma and it's your duty to ensure the world lives through the disaster that is yet to come." said Jiraiya.

Minato agreed and joined the three-way hug between his wife and son. Jiraiya and Tsunade joined in. Smiling they held the prophecy child close. They looked a good example for a perfect and a happy family. They seemed to pushed the image of a sad red haired boy to the back of their minds. Holding onto the memory of the boy they left behind was to harmful to their psyche and their lifestyle right now and Menma needed their full attention.

"Momma do you think Naruto otouto will like me?" Menma asked concerned.

"Oooh Menma honey don't think like that. Of course your little brother will like you." Kushina smiled. "Its going to be your job to look out for him once we get back to the village. Remember he won't be as strong as you, so go easy on him when he begins his training. He might be jealous and angry at first but he will soon come to love you."

"Your mother is right son." Minato smiled. "Naruto will come to understand the situation once we explain it to him."

"What if my brother won't listen and outright hates us?" Menma asked.

"Then we will do what we can to lessen that hate and try to be there for him as best we can" Kushina answered.

Your right I'm the child of prophecy" the boy boasted. "And I'm a Namikaze, Senju, and an Uzumaki. Naruto will come crawling back to us when he witnesses by amazing shinobi skill. I'll show my brother where he belongs."

Menma was an arrogant little brat, boasting about his clan and his jinchuuriki status. He thinks that his status will get him far in life. Well he will one day come to realize that status and name alone won't be enough on the battlefield. In fact it's people like him who end up getting killed first in battle. The arrogant always meet their end earlier in their lives. As for Naruto, Menma has no idea exactly what kind of power his little brother had. Especially with the power the Shinigami bestowed upon Naruto. Menma and his family would soon learn what happens when you irritate a goddess who spared your life. Oooh yes they will learn.

"Alright now that you got the hand of some of the basic exercises. I think it's time we move on with calling upon the fox's chakra." Jiraiya said getting an excited reaction from his godson.

"I'll also be here to contain you with my chains if you lose control" Kushina warned him.

"Gotcha okay I'm ready for this" Menma grinned.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Naruto was meditating trying to learn proper chakra control as instructed by his father and uncle Madara. Sasuke was sitting beside him doing the same thing though he was a bit of a fast learner than Naruto was. However Naruto having godlike chakra made it tougher for him to have full control over it. I mean when you have the king of the tailed beasts and the mother of all Chakra sealed inside of you, then taming that kind of raw power will require a lot of time, effort, and above all control.

"Alright that's enough mediation for now. Let's move on to your skills in battle." Madara said coldly. "Hashirama told me that you Naruto hold two beings of holy sentience within you. So I want you to try and unlock some of the energy in battle."

"How uncle?" Naruto asked.

"To bring out such energy you need to focus on the chakra itself and fluctuate it through out your body like normal chakra." He expalined. "You can also unlock this power through rage, when your about to die, or in desperation."

"Madara he's still a boy" Hashirama scolded him. "Unlocking a power such as this at an early age could kill him. I suggest a spar."

"Very well Hashirama, Sasuke!"

"Hai Madara sensei." Sasuke said quickly.

"You will test Naruto's skills"

"Hai" Sasuke replied as he faced Naruto.

Both boys gave the sign of comradary and got into the taijutsu stance. They charged each other as Sasuke round housed kicked Naruto only for the red head to block it with his left elbow. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's leg and prepared himself to toss Sasuke over head. The uchiha boy grunted as the boy sent him flying overhead. Sasuke managed to land on his feet as he skidded back a few inches. The two boys delivered kick after kick, punch after punch, etc etc. They were equal in speed and strength but Naruto was getting the upper hand which made Sasuke a little angry. The two suddenly felt eachother's punches as they skidded back from each other panting.

Naruto settled back into the Senju fighting stance as Sasuke took back to his fighting stance. Giving them the signal Sasuke made the first move. He ran toward Naruto to punch him, but he simply moved away from him and slammed Sasuke against the ground. Sasuke quickly pushed himself on all fours and kicked his left leg behind him. A huff told him he had hit the target. He jumped to his feet and noticed that his friend had already recovered from his attack. Naruto then attacked him, throwing some fast punches that Sasuke either blocked or dodged. He never stopped. Sasuke blocked his buddy's hard punches and sent three back and a knee to his gut that forced him on his knees. Using this opportunity, he kicked him in the side, sending Naruto rolling a few feet from his previous spot.

"Not...bad..." Naruto panted.

"Your...not...bad...yourself" Sasuke replied panting heavily.

"Well done both of you. I've seen some improvement. Sasuke your getting better with the uchiha taijutsu style but you still leave yourself wide open at times. You underestimate your opponent to much. Naruto you really are good with the Senju fighting style. But like Sasuke you underestimated him."

"Sorry Sensei" the boys apologized.

"Its fine, like I said there is room for improvement." Madara sighed. "Now lets take a break from lunch and after that I was 500 push-ups, 300 sit ups, and about 20 laps around the village"

"What!?" The boys shouted. "Your a slave driver"

"Hey the world of Shinobi isn't all fun and games" Madara scolded.

**_"The bastard emo is right Naruto" _**Kurama said in Naruto's head. _**"The shinobi world is a dangerous place. The path of a Shinobi is serious, you have to make sure that your prepared for what lies ahead."**_

_**"And we shall always be there to back you up when you need us the most." **_said Kaguya.

_"Thanks guys"_ Naruto said to himself.

The boys groaned as their bodies ached. The elder Uchiha was the roughest and cold souled person on earth. Hell even Orochimaru nor Anko was this rough when they trained the boys a few days ago. But they were glad to get a break since they trained since 8 AM in the morning. Settling down with Hashirama and Madara they started to eat their lunch.

"Hey Tou-san where is Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"Oooh your mother had to deal with something. It's nothing you should worry yourself about." Hashirama chuckled. _"Mito chan I hope you know what your doing." _

**_(With Mito Uzumaki Senju)_**

Mito was drawing a large seal upon the floor of the Senju clan dojo. It was an old seal that was collecting dust in the Uzumaki Senju library until Mito herself came upon it. According to the Uzumaki records it was a summoning seal, but unlike the summing techniques for summon animals. This one was for summoning the Uzumaki Clan ancestors. Every single clan head since the founding of the clan would be summoned before her. Carefully drawing the symbols not wanting to screw up. Mito was anxious to speak to her ancestors about a serious matter that involved the sacred oath of the Uzumaki. Upon finishing it Mito knelt in the center of the seal itself and cut her palm. The blade cut a straight line across her hand as she gripped her fist and let the blood seep out and drop onto the center circle between her legs.

"I Mito Uzumaki Senju humbly ask for the sacred wisdom of the Uzumaki that came before me. I seek their help about a serious crime regarding the sacred oath of the Uzumaki Clan. I call upon the former clan heads and the founder herself."

Before her stood 12 Uzumakis, five men and seven women. Many of the men were old due to their longevity but only two were young around the age of at least thirty years old. The women on the hand were quite young due to them dying young in their lifetime. However only two of the seven women were old around the age Mito herself was when she first died. The founder herself was a woman of the age of 23 she had short red hair and a feminine slender figure. She wore clan war armor with twin swords strapped over her back. This woman was Anita Uzumaki and founder of the Uzumaki Clan. The ancestors appeared in spirit form.

"Mito we the ancestors of the clan hear your summons and appear before you." Anita proclaimed.

"You say that a crime was commited against the clan?" An elderly man asked.

"Yes there has" Mito said grimly. "As you know Shinigami sama brought back myself and Hashirama to the land of the living."

"We can see that since you've regained your youth." One of the younger male Uzumaki spirits replied.

"I am here to bring forth the crimes Kushina Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju have commited." Mito said in a harsh tone. "Kushina has abandoned her youngest son in favor of a prophecy."

"WHAT!" the spirits reacted.

"What proof do you have?" One of the young female Uzumaki spirits asked. "This is a very serious allegation."

Mito explained that the Shinigami told her and Hashirama. Along with what Hiruzen told them. To say the spirits weren't happy was an understatement. No they were more than just unhappy they were furious. Each former clan head showed their disgust and disappointment. But the founder herself showed a whole different level of anger.

"I see truth in your words and we the spirits of the clan shall decide the fate of the criminals." Anita sneered.

"That's all I ask" Mito said calmly.

After a few minutes the spirits were deliberating over what the punishment should be. After all the punishment must match the severity of the crime. After much consideration they finally agreed on a punishment. It was decided that Kushina and Tsunade would suffer the only punishment that would make even the toughest Uzumaki break.

"The spirits and I have decided to punishment Kushina and Tsuande with punishment number 13."

Mito gasped since punishment number 13 was only for those that truely have broken the sacred oath that every Uzumaki takes when they turn seven years old. But it was up to the spirits and the founder of the Uzumaki to decide the person's fate.

"Kushina and Tsunade are henceforth stripped of their Uzumaki name. Their Uzumaki blood will become dormant and their reproductive organs shall and will forever more become barren. They shall no longer be allowed to bring new life into the world." Anita shouted. "May Kami hear our declaration and carry out the will of the ancestors."

Somewhere in the Fire Capital Kushina and Tsunade without their knowledge would be feeling quite a strange feeling in their lower bodies and their chakra reserves. Kushina especially will feel the most different since not only will she not be able to reproduce but her chakra chains will be taken from her as well.

The punishment was carried out and Mito thanked her ancestors for what they've done. One of the male Uzumaki spirits told Mito that because of their removal from the Uzumaki clan, clan head status soon fell upon her shoulders. Her son Naruto would also inherit the title of Lord Uzumaki when he reaches the status of chunin or when he turns sixteen.

Mito bowed her head in thanks as the ancestors felt their time in the mortal world fading. They wished her luck as the seal lost his powers and the Uzumaki spirits returned to the afterlife. Getting up and dusting herself she decided to head out to check on her son and his training. She hoped that Madara didn't train him to hard. Because knowing Madara from her youth she knew what a slave driver he was.

_**Hey everyone I hope you all are enjoying the story. Sorry for the long wait I had to make so many changes to the chapter before I was finally happy with it. Hope you all like it to, review and give me your ideas to add to future chapters. Thanks again everyone enjoy the chapter.**_


	9. Namikaze Clan Mito Strikes Back

**Hey everyone how you been? Here's the new chapter and this chapter will show exactly how powerful a mother's love is. Mito is about to show what it means to be a real mom. Hope you all like it enjoy.**

The Namikaze clan gathered in the main building of the compound. The chamber was a round shape room with each clan member seated according to their ranking within the clan. Unlike the Uzumaki Clan the Namikazes settle clan matters differently. Each part of the clan, such as the civilian, shinobi, and elders sectors deal with matters based on their rank but the clan head had the final say in any matter they decide. The Chamber itself were now filled with exactly 350 Namikazes. The center table in the room with three seats was for the the clan head, the clan head's wife, and clan heir.

The doors opened to reveal Manu Namikaze, the clan head of the Namikaze with Minato and Kushina following him behind. The clan stood up in respect as proper protocol. Manu was Minato's uncle on his father's side as the short blond haired man took his seat with Minato on his left and Kushina on his right.

"My fellow clansmen today we are here to discuss a few things that needs to come to light. However I have something to do first. For the first clan matter I must address. I have decided to step down as clan head of the Namikaze." Manu said getting a reaction from the clan.

"Manu you led our clan to greatness these past 30 years." One of them yelled.

"We can't lose you" another shouted.

He raised his hands to silence them. "My fellow friends and shinobi. I have led the clan for a good three decades but now it's time for someone new to take over. Therefore I name Minato Namikaze, as my successor."

The clan including Minato himself was shocked in disbelief. The Namikazes knew about Minato's exploits in the third great war and his victory over the ninetails Kyuubi. At first they believed that Minato was still to young but apparently that changed when he started gaining the favor of the fire Daiymo. Minato was nervous but at the same time excited. He believed that with his status as Lord Namikaze he would have some political power needed to get his son back. Kushina was also the same way. She congratulated her husband as Minato took his place in the center.

"My fellow clansmen my wife and I are honored." Minato said. "As the new head of the Namikaze clan I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure the dignity and honor and preservation of the clan"

The clan roared in applause as they praised Minato.

"Now like my uncle said there is a matter that I must bring to the clan. It involves my son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Whispers and murmurs came from the clan. They've never met this Naruto kid but they have heard he was the youngest child of Minato. They only wondered why their new clan head would bring him up.

"As you all know the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

The clansmen all nodded and acknowledged the incident.

"Well after the Kyuubi attack my wife and I sealed and split the fox into our two sons Menma and Naruto. Menma received the chakra and Naruto recieved the soul. Well after the attack the toads came to us about a prophecy regarding one of my sons. We believed it was Menma due to him being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and so we decided for the safety of our children we would take Menma with us and leave Naruto to be protected in the village."

"Minato sama wouldn't it have been safer for your youngest to be raised along with Menma. We could have had the aide branch look after him. Since the youngest of a pair of twins always goes to the side branch." said one of the Namikaze civilians.

"We had considered that but the village needed time to rebuild. So by leaving Naruto there and have his status as a jinchuuriki announced our village would be safe." Kushina answered the civilian.

"So why are you bringing this up to us?" One of the elders asked.

"The reason being is that Naruto has been adopted into another clan." Minato said grimly.

"Which clan would that be?"

"The Senju and Uzumaki clan." Minato said.

"But Minato sama your part of the Senju clan aren't you? since Lady Tsunade is your mother." a woman asked.

"Yes but I was born from a one night stand not through legal marriage meaning I'm an illegitimate child."

"But your still a Senju." Another Namikaze argued.

"Yes but apparently the Senju clan lordship was given to the new Hokage of the leaf which apparently is a Senju as well. The same Senju who adopted my son. This man robbed Kushina and myself of our youngest child."

"What was your plans for the child?" An elderly woman asked.

"Naruto was to be trained to become head of the Namikaze side branch. Be taught the minor Ninjutsu required by clan law to protect the main branch. He will also be taught Fuinjutsu by Kushina since he's an Uzumaki. Once full trained he will married to Minako's daughter Miku."

"Why the Namikaze side branch wouldn't Naruto be the Uzumaki heir?" The elderly woman asked again. "Since Menma is the Namikaze heir."

"Kushina and I originally were going to name Naruto the Uzumaki heir. But we decided Menma needed more protection. So we named Menma the Uzumaki heir as well."

"So basically your leaving Naruto with nothing more than enslavement." She said acidly.

"Watch your tongue old woman." Manu seethed. "The side branch does not question the main branch."

"I ask you leave the boy alone…" the woman shot back. The woman Namikaze Kushi, one of the oldest but respected members of the clan. "I may be a side branch elder but I speak for the entirety of the clan that the poor deserves better than what we endure which is almost similar to the Hyuugas."

"Your exaggerating Kushi Baa chan" Minato said to his grandmother.

"Its the law of the clan any main branch member who has twins one of them must be sent to the side branch." Manu said with finalty in his tone.

"With all due respect Kushi sama" Kushina said with a bit of respect combined with anger in her voice. "Naruto is my child and we decided this will be good for Naruto. He will be able to help Menma fulfill the prophecy and after that he can do what he wishes. But for now Naruto is obligated to follow what Minato and I have set for him."

"Well it seems Kami Sam's thought different by giving Naruto a different path. You know as well as I do Kushina that going against Kami doesn't end well with anyone."

One of the elders the seated right across from her table scoffed. "Please Kushi your superstitious."

Kushi narrowed her eyes and replied with a sharp tone "Don't assume anything about me. You know that tempting Kami is dangerous. Or do I need to remind everyone of our clans home destruction in the first shinobi war."

That reminder still haunts the oldest members of the clan as they remembered how the Namikaze clan fell at the hands of the Uzumaki Clan after the clan head at the time attempted to take the princess of Uzu by force due to his lust for her. The princess was raped and killed and the Uzumaki Clan retaliated and they and the Senju clan raided the land of Wind and destroyed the small village wiping out most of the clan. They went from over 460 Namikaze members to a measly 50 members, 10 men and 40 women. They managed to rebuild their numbers though and they got their revenge when they heard Uzushiogakure fell.

Yin Namikaze growled before answering back "dont bring that up! You know that memory was a blemish on the clan's prestige!"

Kushi replied just as strongly ""That's precisely my point! Naruto was given a second chance for a better life. So I say we leave him alone."

Minato slammed his hand on the table surprising everyone. "SILENCE!" he yelled.

"I have… decided on what must be done with Naruto…" His stern gaze looked at everyone in the room as they all stayed silent.

Kushi waited as part of her knows that whatever decision the clanhead makes cannot be challenged. She also knows that Manu absolutely despises disobedience within the clan and will stop at nothing to improve the clan's reputation. She sincerely hoped that Minato would give his little boy a chance.

"Naruto... shall be brought back into the clan!" Minato decided. "Also due to his heritage from my wife and my mother he will mostly likely inherit the Mokuton or even the chakra chains since Menma has to much chakra to activate them due to his condition. So I declare to put Naruto into the CRA to integrate the Mokuton bloodline into the Namikaze clan."

Applause went around the room, although Haruka sighed wearily and visibly looked her age. 'I was afraid this would be the verdict. I can only hope that Kami will intervene.'

Oooh she didn't never realized how right she was. Unknown to her Kami or should I say the Uzumaki Clan heads and founders already took care of the punishment.

"He will no longer be allowed to carry the Senju Name, since he will be a full Namikaze." Kushina added.

Kushi mentally scoffed _"typical I was hoping the clan would change their ways. But it seems that was all it was wishful thinking."_

Everyone nodded and left the room one by one. After everyone left only Kushi, Kushina, Minato and Manu were left inside.

"Is there a reason for your stay mother?" Manu asked curiously.

Kushi stared at them all making them all nervous. Just because she was old didn't mean she was powerless, both diplomatically and in combat. While she would be able to defeat Manu and Kushina, Minato was another matter. She could still damage them both physically and by reputation. However instead of answering she simply stood up and slowly walked away. Making the final three relax visibly relaxed.

"I've never thought that I would see the clan my ancestors worked so hard to create fall to this level… to think, that you would only take back your son for only enslavement and breeding material. The Namikaze clan I once knew is dead. I'm ashamed at what's left."

Minato and Kushina didn't show it but they flinched in the inside.

"I'm sorry grandma but it was necessary, it will all work out youll see." Minato tried to apologize.

"So am I" she said confusing them. "To think you were my grandchild Minato. The little boy who would promised me to make me proud of him. Your not that boy. No more I hereby disown you as my grandchild. My son your father bless his soul would be ashamed of you Minato."

Her declaration made Minato and his uncle flinch as they felt a slight pang of hurt in their chest. Their expression didn't show it but the pain they felt inside from her words couldn't be hidden.

Once outside Kushi moved to the gardens and watched the fish swim in a pond. They were all gliding along the water creating a dance that was peaceful in the old woman's mind.

"How the mighty have fallen…" she said to herself.

Suddenly a feeling was blowing in the wind as a shadowy figure dropped from the roof of the compound. This man was a tall man with short brown hair dressed in Anbu gear. Except this Anbu gear was far different, the uniform the figure wore bore the emblem of ROOT on it. Kushi felt the chakra signature and turned around.

"I had a feeling you would be here" Kushi said quietly as not to attract any attention.

"Any information from the Namikaze clan?" The man asked.

"Yes the clan has agreed on making the child Naruto a breeding mare for the Mokuton. They want Naruto to be trained to become the side branch clan head and learn minor Ninjutsu and some Fuinjutsu. The clan sees Naruto as a way to more prestige and power. That's all they seem him as even his parents do." Kushi seethed.

"Your info is bountiful you've done well Kushi your husband Danzo will be most pleased." The root agent smirked.

"Just promise me one thing" she asked.

"If Hashirama Senju yes I know Danzo send me a private letter telling me everything does anything. Please ask him to spare the younger generation of the clan if he decides to kill off the clan"

"I'll pass on the message Kushi sama" he said vanishing from the spot.

_"Danzo dear I hope you know what your doing" _Kush thought to himself.

**Konohagakure **

Deep underground of the village in the ROOT headquarters lots of activity was going on. First Hiruzen was over seeing the re education of the ROOT shinobi forces. Their education re-educated them to become more human with emotion and other things. Their skills were still unquestionable in the Shinobi arts. Hashirama was meeting with Danzo as they were discussing ROOT's new place within the village.

"Danzo ROOT will become Konoha's special underground private Anbu division. Any shady missions will be given to them since from I found out are the best in their field." Hashirama said.

"That will be fine sensei" Danzo agreed. "But what about village loyalty? We have to ensure our shinobi stay loyal to the village."

"That tongue seal of yours will be allowed since it prevents them from speaking or spilling secrets. However I want it moderated so that only the person who placed the seal on can remove it."

"Agreed Hokage sama"

Soon right on time a ROOT agent arrived and knelt before Danzo and Hashirama.

"Lord Danzo, Hashirama we have returned from the mission with success." The agent said.

"Any information you obtained from my wife Kushi?" Danzo asked.

"Hai" he replied.

"What did she find out?" Hashirama asked.

The Anbu revealed everything from what Kushi told him. Apparently the clan was going to bring Naruto back to breed the Mokuton and have him marry his own cousin and rule the side branch and be trained in jutsu required by clan law. Meaning Naruto was just what Minato wanted. A support ninja with mediocre skill. Danzo was outraged at his grandson yes that's right Danzo is Minato's paternal grandfather. To think his grandson would sink this low. True Minato was never told he was his grandfather. But he made sure he would be there for him growing up. Now old war hawk couldn't bare to even call Minato his grandson.

Hashirama was a whole different matter. Hashirama was infuriated that the yondaime truly felt so little for his former son. Time for waiting was over the time for action was now. He asked for one of the ROOT Anbu to bring Mito to the underground. It was time for plan genocide to be enacted. The Anbu nodded and vanished. A few minutes later he arrived with Mito. The hokage explained the whole thing and Mito accepted the mission that her husband had given her.

"Mito you know what to do" Hashirama said coldly.

"Yes Hokage Sama I know full well what I must do." Mito said calmly. "To exterminate the Namikaze clan."

"You leave immediately and if Minato, or any of his family see you. Make sure to leave an impact."

"Hai" she said.

"Good now go, Naruto's future hangs in the balance." Hashirama commanded.

Mito nodded and vanished by shunshin heading out to complete her mission. She got her Gear from her compound and headed towards the village gates. They did it, they actually did it. The Namikaze clan awoke a monster within Mito. They awoke an over protective mother dragon.

"Prepare yourself Namikaze clan here comes Mito Senju Uzumaki."

_**Namikaze clan Compound **_

The sound of silence filled the complex as everyone was either resting or walking through the streets. Sounds and laughter were heard as they had no idea that death was coming for them. Minato and Kushina were in their house with Menma, Jiraiya, and Tsuande. They were sharing laughs and memories as they had a delicous lunch. Nothing could ever ruin this night right? Oooooh they were wrong.

Mito soon stood a top the entrance arch of the Namikaze Compound, she was dressed in her battle kimono instead of Anbu gear. Her expression of coldness and hatred was well hidden as she slowly drew her blade from the scabbard on her back. Mito snuck through the shadows as she entered the compound. Entering the first house she cut down the man and woman quickly before they could scream. For the children she flung two kunai hitting them both through the neck giving them a merciful death. She moved quickly from house to house until she was located and a Namikaze woman screamed getting everyone's attention until she was beheaded. Many screamed again as bodies were on the ground, covered in their blood. The people ran in multiple directions.

Mito sped through the streets slicing the backs and fronts of all those that stood in her way, she killed a couple of civilians that wasn't aware of what was going on But she paid it no mind, as a former kunoichi she was used to killing those that weren't supposed to witness something that was not supposed to be witnessed, and massacring the Namikaze clan was not supposed to be witnessed. Noticing some were running to warm Minato and Kushina she jumped and threw some kunai and shuriken at other ninjas and civilians in the street. After cutting down the last adult in the clan she dodged a kunai that was tossed at her. She caught the sight of Minato with Tsuande, Jiraiya, and Kushina at his side.

"Who are you? And why have you killed the Namikaze clan?" Minato demanded.

"My name is of no importance. Only that for the safety of Naruto, the Namikaze clan must be killed." She said in a cold tone.

'Konoha ordered this?" Kushina gapsed.

"I don't believe this" Minato gasped.

"Believe it Minato, we recieved word of your plans for my son from a spy within your clan"

"Spy?" Jiraiya asked.

"Me" Kushi said coming out of the shadows.

"Grandma? You sold us out" Minato cried. "Why?"

"This clan had fallen from grace a long time ago. I couldn't bear to see that anymore. So yes I sold the clan out and for good reason"

"Well said" Mito laughed.

"Wait you said your son so you're the wife of the new Hokage. Show yourself then show yourself Uzumaki." Kushina demanded.

The moonlight shined through the clouds as the woman stepped forward. Kushina and Tsuande gasped at who she saw.

"No way" Kushina gapsed covering her mouth.

"Grandma Mito!" Tsuande cried.

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the new twist of this chapter. Enjoy and I looking forward to more idea and feedback from you. Thanks everyone hope you liked the chapter.**


	10. Massacre Aftermath & Hardcore Training

**Hey everyone according to the last chapter I was asked about Kushi and Danzo's relation to Minato. Well Kushi and Danzo married secretly and had two sons Manu and Hans Namikaze. Their sons never knew their real father to protect them from Danzo's enemies. Danzo and his wife are Minato's paternal grandparents. But Danzo had been helping Minato from the shadows. Now onto the chapter. **

_**Last time on Naruto Senju of the Hidden Leaf**_

_"Who are you? And why have you killed the Namikaze clan?" Minato demanded._

_"My name is of no importance. Only that for the safety of Naruto, the Namikaze clan must be killed." She said in a cold tone._

_'Konoha ordered this?" Kushina gapsed._

_"I don't believe this" Minato gasped._

_"Believe it Minato, we recieved word of your plans for my son from a spy within your clan"_

_"Spy?" Jiraiya asked._

_"Me" Kushi said coming out of the shadows._

_"Grandma? You sold us out" Minato cried. "Why?"_

_"This clan had fallen from grace a long time ago. I couldn't bear to see that anymore. So yes I sold the clan out and for good reason"_

_"Well said" Mito laughed._

_"Wait you said your son so you're the wife of the new Hokage. Show yourself then show yourself Uzumaki." Kushina demanded._

_The moonlight shined through the clouds as the woman stepped forward. Kushina and Tsuande gasped at who she saw._

_"No way" Kushina gapsed covering her mouth._

_"Grandma Mito!" Tsuande cried._

_**(Ending previous Chapter)**_

Words couldn't even describe what Tsunade and Kushina were feeling right now. Standing before them were the legendary kunoichi Mito Uzumaki Senju herself. But how could it be? She was supposed to be dead after she transferred the Kyuubi into Kushina. But here she was in front of them with the blood of the Namikaze clan spattered over her body.

"How can this be? You can't be here you're dead. You died when you sealed Kyuubi into me" Kushina shouted.

"I can assure you Kushina this is not a genjutsu or an illusion. I'm living flesh and blood and I've come here to personally deal with you myself." Mito replied harshly making Kushina flinch.

"This must be the reanimated jutsu, someone must be controlling you" Tsunade said quickly.

"No one is controlling me Tsuande. I'm here on my own free will."

"Then why are you here? And why kill my clan. You had no right to come here and spill the blood of my clan" Minato shouted gritting his teeth.

Mito snorted at Minato's tough guy demanding attitude. If there was one thing people know it's not to demand her of anything. She sheathed her sword back into its scabbard and stared them down as if she wasn't even fazed by them.

"The reason I am here is because the Shinigami." Mito replied to Minato's question.

"Shinigami? What does the death goddess have to do with this?" Minato asked sweating heavily.

"She found out you abandoned Naruto for a prophecy from the toads about a child who would bring the cycle of hatred to an end. Apparently she became furious and was considering taking your soul." Mito smirked taking in the smell of their fear.

Minato and Jiraiya began to sweat. They didn't realize that they pissed off the death goddess. Then it hit them straight in the balls, the death goddess interfered with their plans for Naruto. She was the reason Naruto was taken from them.

"She did this!" Minato gasped getting everyone else's attention. "The death goddess took Naruto from us"

"Why would she do that we didn't do anything wrong?" Kushina cried.

"You abandoned your own blood. You chose Menma over Naruto. I taught you better than that Kushina" Mito shouted raising her voice. "From a very young age I taught and branded in your head the sacred oath of the clan and what it means to truly be an Uzumaki."

"Mito sama I am an Uzumaki. I did this to protect him." Kushina shouted until Mito slapped her across the face.

"YOU threw him away like he was nothing." Mito screamed at her. "You saw him as an unimportant boy because he wasn't the child mentioned in your little prophecy."

"No" Kushina said only to be interuppted.

"You didn't do it to protect him. You did it because you believed Menma was more important. You didn't want to take Naruto with you because he was just a distraction to you."

"Stop it" Kushina cried.

"You threw away an innocent little baby that you carried for nine months. You went along with that bastard without giving a second thought about Naruto."

"Shut up I love my son" Kushina screamed.

"If you loved him you would have taken him with you. If you loved him you would be there for his first words, first steps, first injury. If you loved him you should have been the mother you were supposed to be!" Mito shouted louder making Kushina drop to her knees.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kushina cried louder gripping her head.

"You became such a failure that the death goddess herself decided to give Naruto to a real Uzumaki, someone who would be the mother that you failed to be."

Kushina cried into her hands until her eyes ran red. Minato quickly rushed to his wife's side and pulled her into a hug. He glared up at Mito as he leaked killer intent towards her only for the woman to shake it off. Tsuande stepped forward to confront her now resurrected grandmother only for Mito to point her kunai at her face.

"You Tsuande are the one I'm most ashamed of." Mito said turning her head to face her granddaughter.

"I stood by my family Baa chan. I did what you taught me when I was young, and that was stand by my family." Tsunade said.

"You didn't even convince Minato to take Naruto with him. You let it happen. You failed as a grandmother, as a Senju, an Uzumaki." Mito scoffed.

"I didn't fail at anything. I wanted to take Naruto with us I really did. But after Jiraiya and Minato explained the whole thing. I thought it might have been a good idea."

"A good idea?" Mito said her eye twitching. "A good idea to abandon a child, make think you were dead. Suddenly coming back 13 years later as if nothing happened. Did you even think about how Naruto would react to this?. Did you even think about the dangers this plan of yours would have on the poor boys mental state?."

"Please Baa chan I know your angry because of Naruto! But killing off the Namikaze clan isn't the answer." Tsuande said trying to reason with her.

"You think Naruto is the reason for all this?" Mito seethed. "Is that what you think?."

"You killed off the clan because of him." said Jiraiya.

"The hokage and I did this to protect him from what you had planned for him. Naruto is a sweet little boy not some breeding stallion for a clan who's sole purpose is to breed the Mokuton. No I did it because I'm Naruto's mother. And as his mother I would do everything I can to protect him."

"What would grandpa say if he saw you right now" Tsunade angrily shouted.

"Hashirama would side with me on this one." Mito said walking towards Tsunade. "Hashirama knows what it means to be a parent. You know why? I'll tell you why. He never bent over to fate like you all did. Prophecies are loads of crap, we don't follow the words of something that is years If not centuries old. You maybe fates bitch but I'm not."

"I'll have you arrested with clan genocide." Minato said standing up with his wife holding onto him. "I'll have the Fire Daiymo have your head. My clan was close to the Daiymo not to mention they were his private Anbu division."

"You think you can threaten me?" Mito chuckled.

"I don't want to do this to my village. But since they ordered the execution of my clan then I will make sure justice is served." Minato promised her.

"So your saying that you and your clan who wanted to not only take Naruto away from Konoha. But also put Naruto under a breeding program since Naruto will have a high chance of inheriting the Mokuton. A clan who would strip the freedom of a little boy for what? To be branded and controlled. To be a slave to some main branch. Oooh I'm sure your Daiymo would love to hear about that since Kushi here was present in your meeting."

"I can't believe you would sell us out. I thought the clan meant something to you." Minato shook his head in disbelief.

"It did a long time ago" Kushi answered sadly. "But from what I have seen in my years so far. I'm ashamed of it."

"I leave you all with a warning" Mito threatened. "Stay away from Naruto. He's mine now. Cross my path again and you'll be joining the number of bodies that lay scattered around the compound."

Kushina charged towards Mito before anyone could stop her in a saddened rage, "I'll kill you!"

Mito allowed Kushina to get close before delivering a punch to the woman's stomach. Kushina grunted coughing out saliva as she clutched her belly and fell back to her knees. She looked up at Mito who was glaring down at her. The Uzumaki matriarch unleashed so much killer intent that it scared Kushina. She couldn't move a muscle because of it. Minato charged in to help his wife with a Rasengan ready in his hand. Mito vanished from her position and delivered a kick to his back sending him into a crater in the ground.

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled as he charged in. "Fire Style: oil burning jutsu"

Oil surrounded Mito as the sanin set it ablaze. Mito jumped into the air and unleashed a tidal of water which extinguished the flames. She went toe to toe with both sanin. She blocked and managed to subdue Jiraiya with Fuinjutsu but her granddaughter was a whole different level. She was impressed with her grand daughters medical jutsu. Tsunade managed to grab Mito and send her flying across the ground with a super punch. Mito grunted as she dug her feet into the ground. She looked up and saw Tsuande bringing down another punch. The Uzumaki dodged as she managed to cut Tsunade's side making her bleed out a bit. Tsunade clutched her wounded side as she felt a sword to her neck. Mito raised her sword to deliver a decapitated blow only for her sheath her blade.

"Your not worth killing" she said before knocking her out with a single chakra infused punch.

Mito turned back to Kushina who was shivering in fear from Mito's killer intent. The matriarch knelt down before cutting Kushina's cheek a Kanji for traitor. She then used her chakra to burn it into her skin making Kushina scream.

"I branded the traitor sealing mark into your skin. I won't forget it until I kill you. You'll be all I'll think about" Mito said motioning to Kushi.

Kushi came up behind Kushina and bashed her cane over her head knocking the Namikaze matriarch out. Kushina's vision became blurry as she fell to the ground. Minato grunted as he tried to stand up. How dare they attack his wife. He got out his Hirashin kunai and tossed them in many directions. Mito went on the defensive as Minato vanished from sight. Mito drew her sword and began blocking his attacks from all directions. She recieved a few blows until she went through hand signs and placed a seal on Minato's back when she appeared behind him. The seal paralyzed him as he fell to the ground.

Jiraiya was about to attack when Minato told him to stay back. It was his fight and he was going to avenge his fallen clan members no matter what. He tried to get up when he noticed Mito was walking away with Kushi.

"Stop" Minato shouted but they didn't even listen and kept walking.

By the time Minato managed to stand up he saw the two of them vanished through a seal on the ground. He asked Jiraiya to inspect the seal and the sanin confirmed it was a reverse summon seal. The seal immediately burned off the ground as black flames engulfed it. Whoever made this seal must have been a powerful seal master.

_"Damn they got away"_ Minato growled tightening his fist grip. "I'll make you pay bitch hear me. I'll make you pay"

He assisted his wife and mother and managed to get them into the main compound building to rest. Menma was informed of the whole situation and like his father vowed to make the Uzumaki woman pay. Afterwards Minato asked Jiraiya what the casualties were.

"Only 20 Namikazes are left Minato, 3 adults and the remainder are children under the age of four. Including Minako and her daughter." Jiraiya said. "Its strange that Mito left some of the clan alive."

"I bet Kushi asked for Mito to spare the younger generation." Minato thought. "The only question is what to do now? We could go to the Daiymo but with Kushi turned traitor and Konoha having the info of the clan meeting there isn't much we can do."

"To think all this happened because of one kid" Jiraiya chuckled. "The gods must really hate you"

"I know that but we can still benefit from this" Minato said.

"How so?" The toad sage asked.

"Since Konoha had killed off my clan. I can demand compensation from them and demand the return of Naruto. If they try to refuse the Daimyo can ensure they follow through or the village will suffer. Plus the next Hokage will have to put the village first like all Hokage's do. If he wants to prevent the village from losing either funding or other privileges then they will no choice but to comply."

"That's genius Minato. I see I trained you well" Jiraiya praised.

"I'm a Namikaze sensei. And one of the greatest shinobis in the world." Minato boasted.

**Konohagakure**

Madara was over seeing Sasuke's training as the uchiha was practicing the hand signs for the phoenix flower jutsu. The boy was a quick learner but he kept using to much chakra in his attacks. He instructed Sasuke to use chakra in portions instead of one big clump in one single attack. Itachi was overseeing the training and he was really proud at how Sasuke turned out. At first Itachi was worried that Sasuke was going to become like their father. But it seems that honor went to Satsuki who was training under the uchiha elders.

"Again sasuke" Madara said as Sasuke went through hand signs.

"Fire Style phoenix flower jutsu." Sasuke shouted using him a small bit of chakra required as he spit out many small fireballs at the dummy.

Madara smiled in satisfaction as he saw how precise and powerful it was. Sasuke believed in improvement and not relying to heavily on powerful techniques. The Uchiha heir panted as he checked his progress and saw he made some pretty good improvement. Madara clapped and gave a real smile. A smile that showed he was proud of his student.

"Good now let's move on to taijutsu come at me with everything you got" Madara smirked.

Sasuke charged Madara and chucked kunai and shuriken at him which he deflected instantly. The Uchiha soon swung his leg to his chest only for Madara to block it and push him back.

"Again" Madara shouted as Sasuke charged again this time planning his attacks carefully.

Sasuke continued to throw every punch and kick he could at the uchiha only to be blocked at every turn. He jumped back and three more shuriken and did the hand signs for the multiple shuriken clone jutsu. He also threw smoke bombs which made Madara cough. Sasuke delivered a kick to his back sending him to the ground. Madara managed to stay on his feet as Sasuke punched him across the face. Sasuke smirked but that soon to be frown when Madara grabbed him by the foot and pinned him down.

"I'm impressed Sasuke. You continue to surprise me each and every day since I met you." Madara praised him. "Keep this up and you'll be like me one of these days."

Sasuke smiled as he basked in the praise of his hero and mentor.

Meanwhile we find our cute little blonde in his mindscape training with Kaguya. They were engaged in a battle as Kaguya had him on the ropes. Naruto managed to land a kick but it had no effect. Kaguya sent a round house kick to Naruto's mid section sending him a few feet away. Naruto panted covered in bruises as he tried to stand up. He charged her again and ran hand signs for the water bullet jutsu. Kaguya smacked them away with her hands and blocked Naruto's punch. She then punched him back as he hit the ground with a poof.

"Shadow clone?" She said as she saw two Naruto's in back of her. They each fired a water bullet as they hit their mark only for then to be pierced by wood. They crumbled away as they were revealed to be clones too. She then heard a vibration from under her as the real Naruto sprang up from a ground and delivered a punch to her chin sending her into the air. She grunted in pain as she floated in the air looking down at her pupil with a smirk.

"That's enough for now Naruto chan" Kaguya said. "Your taijutsu is average, your Ninjutsu is at least C Rank. Your showing great promise."

"Thanks Kaguya san" Naruto bowed. "Can we check my affinity now?"

"Naruto you already know you have every affinity." Kaguya reminded him. "Let's move on shall we. I can see you've been using the shadow clones to help you a lot in other fields."

"Hai since shadow clones can help you learn things a bit quicker." Naruto answered.

"Alright then since youve been doing so well. I'm going to teach one of my special moves. It's called Shira Tensei." Kaguya smiled.

Kaguya faced a training dummy as she made a swish moment with her hand sending a blast of mighty wind turning the dummy into splinters. Naruto was in awe at that. He couldn't wait to try that move himself. The goddess then asked Naruto to come over. The boy obeyed as she instructed him to gather his chakra and draw it into his hand and unleash it in one swish of the wrist. Getting the idea Naruto gathered as much chakra as he could as he made a swipe movement with his hand.

"Shinra Tensei" he shouted as he sent a bit to powerful wind obliterating the forest landscape revealing a very unhappy Kyuubi who was trying to take a nice quiet bath in the river. "Ooooh sorry Kurama." He apologized.

"All I asked was for some peace and quiet for a few minutes" Kurama groaned. "And you mess it up by blowing up the forest."

"Ooh don't be such a sour puss Kurama" Kaguya sighed. "You keep acting like that and you'll be as arrogant and cold as Madara."

"I'm nothing like those red eyed bastards" Kurama roared.

"Geeze Kurama you don't have to throw a temper tantrum" Naruto groaned cleaning out his ears.

"You want to see what real anger looks like gaki?" Kurama growled.

"Thanks but no thanks Kurama" Naruto chuckled. "I know better than to piss of the king of the demons."

Kurama smirked with a hnnnn "you got that right brat. Now since you have no control over your God chakra yet. I think it's time for some survival training from me. And believe me gaki I'm not going to make this easy for you."

"I wouldn't expect you too" Naruto laughed.

"Good because the next few days are going to be hell for you" Kurama laughed sinisterly.

**Hello everyone hope you all liked the new chapter. I know I did since I wrote it, haha anyway leave me your feedback and any more ideas for the story. I really look forward to seeing what amazing ideas you have that will make the story more interesting.**


	11. Bond Between Sensei and Student

_**Hey everyone Guardianofstarclan here with another chapter of Naruto senju of the hidden leaf. Sorry it took so long to make this but I hope it was worth it. Here you will see the bonding between sensei and student. You'll also see how close Naruto and Kaguya will become as well. Enjoy the chapter guys hope you all enjoy it.**_

True to his word Kurama placed Naruto through training that would not only increase his stamina, chakra reserves, and strength. But it also trained his mental state as well. For the past week Naruto had to do 300 sit ups, 500 pull ups, 400 push-ups, and ran around the whole village 20 times with weight seals on his body every morning. Sometimes Naruto wondered who was worse Kurama's training or training with Madara himself. Of course unlike Madara Kurama allowed him two hour breaks twice a day. Kaguya, or as Naruto calls her Kaguya chan or Moonlight as her nickname trained him to purify his godlike chakra so that it would safely enter his own chakra network.

"Okay Naruto in order for my chakra to enter your own network, your own chakra must purify it." Kaguya explained.

"Okay but Kaguya sama isn't your chakra the same as everything else?" Naruto asked. "You are the mother of chakra after all"

"Chakra comes in many different forms Naruto. Take the tailed beasts for instance, their chakra is wild and untamed. It's a form of nature chakra. Yet it's feels godlike due to them being born from my own chakra. But at the same time its dangerous since nature cant be tamed. Now human chakra is more different, it's more spiritual energy than nature. Now my chakra is godlike and purified thus making it white. Do you understand now?"

"I kinda do Kaguya sama" Naruto replied.

"Alright now let's try letting some of your God chakra pour into your own chakra pools."

Naruto nodded as he took a deep breathe as he opened his chakra path ways. The white chakra was pooled in Naruto's heart since the heart represents the very essence of the person. The white chakra slowly bit by bit poured into the pathways. His own blue chakra sensing the foreign chakra tried to fight against it. Suddenly the two chakra clashed and it brought forth pain never before imagined. Naruto screamed but still kept his concentration trying to purify the chakra. Kaguya told him not to force the purification and to let it flow. Naruto's body felt like a war zone between two seperate chakra natures, mortal and Godlike power.

"Its hurts so damn bad" Naruto grunted.

"It seems your body is at war with itself. You must try to let your chakra allow the godlike one to merge with it. The more your body resists it the more it will hurt"

Naruto dealt with the pain for a solid 45 minutes until the pain stopped. The excruciating pain finally ended as his body felt calmer and warmer. The chakra he got from Kaguya started to flow freely through his network. Kaguya looked at Naruto as she noticed white chakra started to leak out and engulf him. Naruto opened his eyes as his once blue eyes turned a good solid white. The moon goddess smiled, the chakra was taking effect. The boy was starting to show tiny traits of her own clan. His human chakra was starting to purify his godlike chakra.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Strange...I feel like a new person." Naruto answered. "The chakra it feels warm, pure, powerful."

"Just make sure you don't become consumed by it like I did" Kaguya warned him.

"Don't worry moonlight. I swear to you I won't become a power hungry demon. Um no offense." Naruto chuckled.

"Non taken" Kaguya sighed. "Well we trained enough for today. Why don't you hang out with your friends for a while."

"Ahhhhh really?" Naruto whined. "Because i was hoping we could spend the day together. You and me"

"I'm not sure the world is ready for me yet" Kaguya said nervously. "I mean I once tried to eliminate mankind."

Naruto moved closer to her and held her face in his hands making her look at him. "You're not that person anymore."

Kaguya wanted to believe him truely she did. But mankind fear what they don't understand and she knows that mankind both fear and respect her. But they mostly fear her. Naruto begged her to at least spend one day with him outside of his mindscape. After much consideration and begging from our unpredictable but cute little red head. She finally agreed and asked for temporary control of his body. Naruto asking why was told she would need to control his body which will allow her to summon herself. Agreeing to the request Kaguya took over the boy's body and channeled the chakra that the boy had to such a level it would be enough to summon her.

"Summoning jutsu" Kaguya/Naruto shouted going through hand signs.

A puff of smoke appeared as Kaguya stood in her mortal form. The same form she was in before she become the Rabbit Goddess. She stood at a height of 5 foot and 10 inches tall. She had snow white hair and pale white eyes. Her lips were a luscious red and her skin was soft and fair. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which had tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. She did not have her rabbit ears but she looked at beautiful as any celestial goddess. Naruto shook his head after he came back too and he looked in awe at Kaguya in all her beauty.

"M-Moonlight is that you?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes Naruto chan it's me" she laughed. "You said wanted to spend time together. Well now you get to"

Naruto got to his feet as he took her hand and headed out of the forest and towards the village. He couldn't wait to introduce her to everyone. He was sure they were going to like her.

_**Konohagakure: Market District **_

Kaguya walked with her student to the village market when she noticed some looks from the people around them. However she noticed that they were directed at Naruto and many of them were wondering who his new friend was. Many of the men were jealous that a kid was friends with a beautiful woman like her. Whereas the women were jealous of the sheer beauty she had. They would kill to have a body like hers. She did her best to ignore them because she didn't want to ruin the moment for Naruto. She smiled seeing how happy he looked at the moment. He wanted to make sure that their day was the best one she ever had. She sensed that the villagers greeted her student with respect. Ever since the renouncement of the Yondaime, Naruto's father Hashirama announced Naruto as the savior of the village for containing the Kyuubi. He told the village that Naruto will be able to befriend the ninetails and together they would protect the village for generations to come. About 98 percent of the villagers praised him for it but 2 percent hated the boy for holding the beast that killed their loved ones. Kaguya wondered how Naruto could still be happy and outgoing knowing a small part of the village lives to kill him. It was a mystery to her.

"Hey Kaguya sensei?" he asked her.

"Huh yes Naruto?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you shopping. A pretty lady like yourself needs some new clothes, jewelry, and other women stuff." he chuckled.

Kaguya smiled down at him before responding. "Oooh Naruto you don't have to go and do that." she told him. "I appreciate the gesture. But you don't have to spoil me."

"I know" he replied before looking ahead while they walked. "But you did so much for me and this is your first time out in the fresh air in centuries. You deserve it. I want to repay you for all your gifts and your friendship."

She looked back down to him in response. "Alright Naruto if you insist."

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and led her to the greatest clothing store in the district. More people would continue to stare at them, or more accurately at Naruto. Some of the villagers near the store just sneered at the boy. You could see the look of distaste and disgust upon their face as the noticed the demon boy as they call him coming towards the store. They were also angered that a pretty woman like that would associate with his kind.

"Hey demon what do you think your doing showing your face at my grandmothers store" the man yelled. "I thought I told you to never show your face here again."

Naruto winced at the tone of the man but stood his ground. Kaguya however wasn't liking this man's attitude towards her student.

"Excuse me sir, but I would advise you not to speak to my student in such a manner." Kaguya said in a cold tone. "I demand you apologize."

"What! Apologize?" The man scoffed. "Lady don't you know who this brat is? He's the Kyuubi incarnate. The demon who destroyed our village all those years ago."

"You honestly expect me to believe that this boy is a seven hundred foot fox with nine tails. A demon with the power to create tsunamis and level mountains with a swipe of its tails?" Kaguya scoffed.

"The Yondaime defeated the beast by sealing it into a human form to make it weak. And we the proud citizens of Konoha will see to it that the demon knows it's place in this village." The man's companion boasted proudly.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes as she waved her arm to the side and blew the two men through the glass window of the store. The people inside screamed as the men came crashing through. The two guys coughed as they got back to their feet. Kaguya stepped into the store only this time she wasn't going to show any mercy to this men. She held out her left hand as the men were levitated into the air. The two of them screamed in fear as they soon felt the air around them getting dryer. They began to cough as they felt the oxygen level going down. Gasping for air they flayed around and struggled trying to escape. Kaguya grasped her hand into a fist making it more painful for them as the boastful villagers felt their bones break. They couldnt even scream due to the suffocation. She felt a tug on her dress as she looked down at Naruto

"Kaguya stop there not worth it. Let them go" Naruto begged Kaguya. "You told me never let others get under your skin. Don't let them get under yours."

Kaguya sighed before she released them from her jutsu. The men dropped to the ground as they coughed feeling fresh air returning to them. One of the men looked up at Kaguya.

"Your just like him" he said angrily but fearfully. "Your a demon like he is. You're his demon whore."

The man took out his kunai and charged towards them. From the looks of it he was going after the boy. Going into overprotective mode her eyes went wide as a blast of invisible chakra pushed him back a little.

"You will not harm the boy" She shouted.

"Don't back down" the man shouted.

"Right" said his companion.

The man growled as he and his friend charged the two of them again. Only this time Kaguya released her chakra again and the two men exploded into a pile of blood and bones. Naruto was shocked at what happened as were everyone else. The villagers were scared at how powerful this woman was. She looked at Naruto and apologized for her action. Naruto couldn't blame her for this one, the men attacked and pushed her buttons to far. It was their own fault.

"Its okay Kaguya sensei it wasn't your fault." Naruto sighed. "Though killing them was more of a mercy than punishment."

Kaguya and Naruto continued into the store where the owner greeted them. Kaguya apologized to the old woman for her behavior but the old lady told her it was no problem.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear. My grandson wasn't the brightest man in the world and his father's prejudice didn't help either." The old woman sighed. "Even I can tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll."

"Thank you madam you're to kind" Kaguya thanked her.

"No problem now let's get you into some new clothes. Apparently that kimono your wearing might need to be cleaned to get all those blood stains out." She chuckled.

Kaguya was given many new clothes to try on. There was so many to choose from especially in the time and age. She finally settled on a nice spring green dress. Naruto thought she was even more beautiful. He purchased her lots of fine jewelry. He got her some make up but he believed her beauty alone didn't need make up as it was pure already. Kaguya had her hair in a long ponytail with a sapphire and diamond barrette in her hair. Kaguya still thought all of this was unnecessary but Naruto still spoiled her with his allowance.

After paying for the clothed and jewelry Naruto took Kaguya to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen. He told her that it was the food of the gods. But Kaguya would be the judge of that. They headed to the restaurant and Naruto was greeted by Ayame and her father Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto" Ayame smiled. "The usual like always?"

"Hey Ayame nee chan and not today. I would like a miso Ramen please. A large bowl to split with my sensei here."

"Huh oooh so we finally get to meet the sensei that Naruto's been talking about" Teuchi smiled. "Names Teuchi and that's my daughter Ayame."

"My name is Kaguya." The goddess introduced herself. "Nice to meet you both."

The Ramen came out ten minutes later as Ayame gave them their chopsticks. Naruto and Kaguya thanked her and dug into their lunch. It was tasty Kaguya had to admit. She hadn't really tasted anything so good before.

"What do you think Kaguya sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Its delicious Naruto" she smiled back.

"Hehehehe see I told you. Food of the gods" Naruto laughed digging in more.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he came in with his friends.

"Huh oooh hey Kiba, hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We were coming to get you. We wanted to know if you'd like to head out to the Akimichi barbecue with us." Hinata asked.

"I'd love to guys thanks but I'm busy hanging out with sensei today. Maybe another time?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"He means me" Kaguya said getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa who's the babe?" Kiba smiled.

"This is Kaguya she's a friend of mine. She's been training me for a while now."

"Pleasure to meet you all"

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my buddy Akamaru" Kiba grinned and Akamaru barking.

"What a drag I'm Shikamaru Nara and that's my buddy Choji Akimichi."

"I'm Shino Aburame, my bugs sense your chakra level. Your on God level aren't you? My bugs fear you"

"I'm Tenten and that's Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga."

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha and that's Sasuke."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Kaguya greeted back.

Suddenly a couple of Anbu appeared as they approached the woman. Naruto noticing they were Kakashi and Itachi greeted them.

"Itachi and Kakashi nii san what brings you here?"

"We are here to bring your friend here to the Hokage regarding the incident at the clothing store in the market district."

"Oooh that, sensei was just protecting me from a few prejudice villagers who tried to kill me" Naruto said defending his sensei.

"Its fine Naruto I can handle this" Kaguya said getting up. "Alright gentlemen shall we?"

Itachi and Kakashi escorted the woman and Naruto to the hokage's office. Naruto went along so he could explain to his parents the situation.

_**Konohagakure: Hokage's office **_

Hashirama sat in his office chatting with Mito and Kush Namikaze about the details of the Namikaze massacre. Kushi went into full detail of the clan meeting and the fate that awaited young Naruto when his biological parents come back to claim him. Madara was also there listening to the story. He had to hand it to Mito. He never thought she was even capable of something like this.

"Are you sure that's what you heard? Your not leaving anything out?" Hashirama asked commandingly.

"Yes Hokage sama I have left nothing out." Kushi replied firmly.

"How many of the Namikaze clan are left Mito?"

"I left twenty alive Hashirama. Most of them were children under the age of four years old." said Mito.

"Very well Konoha thanks you for what you had to do Mito chan" Hashirama sighed. "I wish it didn't had to come to that. But Minato forced my hand."

"Kushina and Tsunade know I am alive. And as ordered I left a huge impact on them. Kushina was branded with the traitor seal and Tsunade well I left her alive. I will not judge her yet since she has yet to prove where her loyalties lie."

A knock was heard at the door as Itachi and Kakashi came in.

"Hokage sama the woman as you requested." said Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi send her in."

Itachi bowed as Kakashi brought her before them with Naruto behind her. Naruto immediately started to beg then not to punish her. He told them the whole situation that happened at the clothing store. Hashirama listened to his sons explanation of the incident. He sighed leaning back into his chair. He was conflicted on what to do because one this woman saved his sons life from two Kyuubi hating villagers and two he didn't even know who this woman is or where she came from.

"I appreciate you saving my son" Hashirama thanked her. "But I have never seen you before would you please tell us your name."

Kaguya nodded as she channeled chakra through her body and soon everyone saw a third eye on her forehead. It was a combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan.

Madara knew that bloodline all to well. It was the most powerful eye dojutsu in the world and only one person in existence had that bloodline.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki." Madara said respectfully.

_**Hey everyone it's me again hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I had some major writers block. Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one which will take a while. But I promise to make it as quick as I can. Please review and as always I look forward to your feedback and ideas.**_


	12. A Caged Bird Finally Free

_**Hey everyone Guardianofstarclan here with the long awaited new chapter of Naruto Senju. I'm so sorry for the long wait again but I had less time to work on it due to my new job and other stuff. But other than that I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy the chapter everyone hope you like it.**_

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki, never thought I'd get to meet the mother herself in person" Madara said in his usual cold but respectful tone.

"Madara Uchiha, descendant of Indra and former reincarnation." Kaguya answered before looking at Hashirama. "Hokage sama"

"So you're the one who rescued my son from some of the more hostile villagers. I thank you for what you've done." Hashirama thanked her.

"Pleasure is all mine" Kaguya replied.

"But may I ask Kaguya how are you out of the seal. I was told you were sealed with the Kyuubi into him."

"Naruto gave me temporary control of his body which allowed me access to my power in his body. This allowed me to summon a clone of myself." Kaguya explained.

"Why would Naruto do that?" Madara asked. "Naruto may be smart but when it comes to seals he's not exactly gifted."

"Naruto wanted me to spend some time out of the seal. To taste the fresh air after so many centuries. I told him I was fine being within the seal, but bring the stubborn boy he is. He wouldn't take no for an answer. "

"I felt bad for her Tou san." said Naruto. "It didn't feel right for someone like her to remain a prisoner after years of imprisonment. I mean I'm sure she spent enough time repenting."

"Naruto is a sweet boy Hokage-sama. His heart was in the right place so don't punish him for messing with the seal on his belly." Kaguya said firmly.

"I'll speak to Naruto about that later but right now could you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Of course Hashirama, it started when Naruto took me into the village for some shopping. He wanted to spoil me with gifts of clothes and jewelry with his allowance." She said making Naruto blush a little which Madara noticed.

"Trying to impress your new girlfriend?" Madara teased.

"Hey hey I'm just a kid" Naruto shouted still blushing red. "I was just showing her a good time that's all."

"Suuuuuuuuure and I bet all the gifts you bought her were just regular gifts" the uchiha grinned.

"Hey at least I can treat a girl to a good time unlike you who couldn't even score a lady like dad did when you were in your prime days" Naruto retorted back at him.

"You want to say that to my face?" Madara shouted getting into Naruto's face.

"I just did old man" Naruto shouted back as lighting crossed between their eyes.

Hashirama face palmed,_ "Oooh these two."_

Kaguya just laughed at the situation and the little spat between Naruto and Madara. Although she had to admit Madara looked pretty cute when he was mad.

"Enough of your squabbling behave yourself. Naruto I can understand since he's a kid but you Madara I expect better of you" Hashirama yelled.

Madara mumbled as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him making many tickets marks appear on his head as he growled at the red headed gaki.

"I'm sorry Kaguya please continue"

"After Naruto took me shopping he took me to this cute little store that belonged to a sweet old lady. Two men were hanging around the store and the way they looked at Naruto told me they were Jinchuuriki haters. They threatened Naruto to leave as they told us he wasn't allowed near the store due to him being a demon." Kaguya growled gripping her fist. "I attacked the men and I was going to kill them but Naruto stopped me. He believed that killing them wouldn't change anything. But after they opened their big mouths again and attacked Naruto again I got so angry. My bloodline activated and the men exploded in a pool of blood."

Naruto looked down he believed in showing mercy to others even to those who don't deserve it. But Mito his mother showed him that sometimes there are people who are beyond mercy and that you'll have to kill those wish to harm you if you wish to survive. Hashirama understood the situation as he would never forgive anyone who wishes harm upon his son not even himself if he ever hurt Naruto.

"The old lady was the grandmother of one of the men I killed. She understood that her grandson was a prejudice bastard. But I don't understand why she didn't feel sadness over her grandsons death"

"She saw that he rightfully deserved it" Madara snorted. "I know I would if anyone harmed my son"

"That's the whole report Hashirama." Kaguya sighed. "I suppose I should be punished for killing some of your villagers?"

"Punish you?" Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "Why would I punish you? You saved my boy from being killed by prejudicial bastards."

Kaguya wasn't expecting such a reaction. I mean sure she saved her student but she didn't think the Hokage would be so happy that she killed two humans in the most horrific way imaginable.

"You deserve a reward. Ask anything and you shall recieve it" Hashirama smiled.

"Can Kaguya and Kurama live out of the seal daddy?" Naruto asked happily.

"Naruto it's Kaguya's reward so she decides"

"Actually that's a fine idea. Could Kurama and I live outside of the seal. It would do us both good. Especially since 98% of the village believes that Kyuubi will work with Naruto to protect the village."

"If we remove Kurama from Naruto he will die" Madara argued.

"He's got godlike chakra and stamina he will survive."

"Okay okay let's say we do this then what? If word escapes the village that the ninetails is free from its host. Naruto will become an even bigger target."

"I'm not afraid uncle emo" Naruto scoffed.

"Well there you have it Madara from the mouths of babes" Kaguya smirked.

Madara groaned as he shook his head. No one listens to him why is he even here. He would rather be out on missions killing off enemies or go after that old guy Oonoki again from Iwa. But now Kaguya actually wants to have the Kyuubi to be released and live in the village with them. Madara knew one bad thing about this whole thing. When Kyuubi comes out he will come after him due to their past history. Was he terrified? no was he intimidated? Yes after all the Kyuubi was a powerful force of chakra.

"Are you sure that's what you want because I'm starting to agree with Madara here"

"Thank you Hashirama at least you got some brains left in that head of yours"

"Kurama is much a victim as Kaguya is." Naruto argued again. "They deserve to be free like we do."

"Alright come to our compound later tonight and we shall work on releasing you and Kyuubi for real" Hashirama said as Madara hit his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Thank you Hashirama" Kaguya bowed.

"Naruto why don't you go play with your friends."

"Okay bye daddy bye uncle Emo. Bye Moonlight." he laughed as he left the office.

"Moonlight?" Hashirama asked.

"My nickname he made for me" she chuckled.

"So how long can your clone last?" Madara asked her.

"As long as I desire why? Do you like looking at me?" She asked seductively making Madara blush.

"N-N-No of course n-n-not" Madara stuttered.

Hashirama snickered before Madara growled and put him in a headlock.

"Well I should go boys. Nice meeting you but I better go find Naruto and make sure he stays safe." Kaguya said before she felt a dark presence.

The presence she felt was a sort of energy that was meant to bring about pain upon an individual and she tracked it towards the western part of the leaf village towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Excuse me Hokage, Madara but I got some buisness to clear up." She said narrowing her eyes as she jumped out the window and headed to the western part of the village.

After she left Madara was still angry at his old friend for allowing such a dangerous request from Kaguya and Naruto.

"Why Hashirama would you agree to something so stupid" Madara growled.

"I didn't know Naruto would even suggest the idea." Hashirama argued.

Madara then bonked him on the head hard making Hashirama rub his head that now had a giant bump.

"You still should have said no. You know how valuable the Kyuubi is to every nation. Naruto's going to be in danger more work than ever."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hashirama screamed.

"We allow Kurama to live out of the seal but he will still be connected to Naruto which will prevent Kyuubi from being sealed or captured by another of the great nations."

"Hmmmm" the Hokage thought. "Alright I'll talk to Mito and make the arrangements. In the meantime you should probably get back to the uchiha clan. I heard the clan is planning on taking you back as clan head."

"Ha!" Madara scoffed. "They can keep their clan head status and shove it up their ass. Besides Itachi will become the new clan head when I re-educate the clan."

"Don't go into one of your dark and broody educational methods." Hashirama warned him.

"No promises Hashirama" Madara laughed darkly before vanishing in a swirl of fire.

**Hyuuga compound **

Hiashi watched as Hinata lunged towards Neji, her arm outstretched, aiming towards a vital tenketsu, only to be easily deflected by Neji. She stumbled a few steps across the courtyard before turning around and adopting the Jyuuken stance. Neji faced her calmly, mirroring her pose. His hand held out, palm upward, beckoned her. Hinata panted before she rushed in for another attack.

"Hinata sama your form is sloppy, you're punches and kicks are to soft to do damage." Neji said harshly. "If you expect to run the clan than you need to stop being so meek and soft. It doesn't suite a Hyuuga clan head."

"I know that I'm not as skilled as you neji oneesan. But I can still reach my full potential." Hinata said strongly launching a firm palm towards his chest.

Neji dodged her attack a second time, sidestepping neatly at the last second. However, this time he grabbed her arm and jerked it, trying to unbalance her. Hinata twisted her trapped arm to get a hold on his and spun around, tearing off his grasp on her. She grabbed his forearm with her other hand too, and used it as a lever to perform a flip so that she stood too close for him to block. Her right elbow darted towards his face, but he bent his head back at an impossible angle avoiding the blow. She sank to the floor and swept her leg across it trying to unbalance Neji, but he back-flipped and his right foot caught her under the chin, sending her sprawling backward.

Hiashi could see that his meek daughter was improving greatly, slowly but greatly. He was secretly hoping that his daughter would be able to impress the elders so she wouldn't be branded and sent to the branch house. He may be a father and love his daughter but he also had a duty to the clan. He began to notice that Neji was quite the prodigy in the juken and the other Hyuuga techniques. Even for a branch member he was quite gifted.

Meanwhile Kaguya had followed the chakra mass to the main household dojo. Hiding her chakra signature she moved through quietly and managed to peak in through the door. She noticed the two Hyuugas sparring. She noticed the girl was a bit off and completely meek. But the boy she noticed was very very very skilled. Also she noticed their eyes which was one of the bloodlines she had.

_"This boy is quite the prodigy. His skills are impressive for a boy his age." _Kaguya thought watching them. _"However the girl needs a lot of work. Her attacks are to soft it's like she doesn't want to hurt anyone."_

"Neji please I know your angry with the main house since uncle died. But taking your anger put on me in our spars won't bring him back." Hinata begged her cousin.

Neji grunted as he tried to keep his anger in check. His father's death was a sour topic for him. He despised and hated the main branch for what happened to Hizashi. Hiashi, his uncle was supposed to be the one to be taken but instead the clan sacrificed his father in its place. He gripped his fist as he looked back up at Hinata. Activating his Byakugan he charged at Hinata with malicious intent which Hiashi quickly noticed. Acting quickly Hiashi got in front of Hinata and force palmed Neji back a few feet. He then put his fingers into position as he activated the cage bird seal.

Neji grunted as he felt like a thousand knives had pierced through his body dipped in salt and alcohol mixed with hellfire. He clawed at his head as he ripped off the bandages from his head revealing a strange mark with an X in the middle of it. He screamed as his whole body was in excruciating pain.

"My head Ahhhhh my head it feels like it's on fire" Neji cried as he felt like ripping out his hair.

Suddenly the door was broken open which broke Hiashi's concentration as he noticed a woman with long white hair rushed towards him with such speed as she gripped his left hand and broke his wrist making him scream. Kaguya noticed what that seal could do and thanks to her godlike ability she can learn any seal quickly. She immediately slammed her palm against Hiashis forehead and threw him across the dojo.

"Father" Hinata shouted.

Kaguya immediately performed the cage bird seal sign as Hiashi immediately rolled around screaming as he knew that the woman put the cage bird seal on him. But how could she do that?. Performing it for six minutes she stopped as she noticed Hyuugas rushing into the dojo.

"Lord Hiashi!"

"What happened?!"

"This woman just placed the cage bird seal on me. I don't know how she did it but kill her!" Hiashi ordered as the Hyuuga's charged her.

Kaguya got into her battle stance as her eyes turned white with veins around her eyes. Hiashi gasped as he took notice of the eyes as did everyone else. It was the Byakugan. Kaguya immediately charged as she trigrammed many of the main house Hyuugas. She managed to wound some but to others she went to far by 364 palming three times which killed a few. Knocking the last Hyuuga through the wall and decapitating the other she approached Hiashi and picked him up by his neck.

"How? How do you have the Byakugan? Who are you?" Hiashi demanded.

"Who I am is no concern but you can call me Princess Kaguya. I am disgusted to see what the Hyuuga clan has become. To treat family with his kind of seal torture. TO BRAND A CHILD!." She shouted, boy was she angry.

"The cage bird seal is to keep the side branch in line and protecting the Byakugan." Hiashi justified.

"So you enslave part of your family to do your job for you? Wow you really are pathetic."

"Watch your tongue. Do you realize who your talking to? I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan"

"All I'm talking to is a man who relies on the side branch to protect the Byakugan instead of doing it himself. All this shows me is that the main house is so weak that it needs the side branch to do it for them."

"How dare you insult the might of the Hyuuga clan. In fact you should be branded for attacking me since your actually a Hyuuga."

Kaguya tightened her grip on Hiashis neck, "Listen here no one seals me, NEVER AGAIN" she slammed him into the hardwood floor below.

"Daddy" Hinata sobbed. "Please madam please leave him alone"

"Zip your mouth girl this man needs to be taught a lesson in respect"

"Lady Kaguya wait" Neji said stepping forward.

"What do you want kid?"

"My name is Neji and I thank you for saving me. But I'm afraid the side branch and I still answer to Hiashi due to clan law and this seal." Neji sighed.

Going through one hand hand signs she channeled her chakra to manipulate the chakra in the seal itself. The chakra used to power the seal was overcome with the strange white chakra which made the seal once a bright gray into a fading white. Kaguya smirked as she tossed Hiashi aside making him pass out. Hinata rushed to his side.

"What did you do? You made hand signs but it didn't do anything" Neji asked.

"I manipulated the chakra in that case bird seal. Don't worry the seal is useless now it will fade." She smiled.

Neji didn't believe it as he demanded proof. To prove her point she conjured a small mirror which showed Neji the fading seal. He looked at her in shock, this woman actually managed to free him from his cage.

"My lady words can't express how happy this makes me" Neji said getting on his knees bowing.

"Its fine child are there others with that seal?"

"The others you speak of are the side branch."

"Well then round them up Neji it's time for the birds to be let loose."

"But lady Kaguya what will become of us?"

"You and the side branch will become members of the Ootsutsuki clan. I'm the last one of my clan but I share Hyuuga blood which means you are my remaining family."

Neji immediately hugged her which she returned as he took her to the side branch compound where he gathered them all before her. One by one she removed each of their seals and offered then admittance into the Ootsutsuki clan. The side branch members agreed shouting and cheering for their new found freedom. Kaguya smiled as she also announced that Neji will become her heir, her son, her legacy. Neji was quiet in shock and excitement with his new turn in his life. This woman not only saved them from a shackled life but she's offering to take him in as her son. Packing up the side branch left with Kaguya their new clan head as they left their old life as Hyuugas behind.

_**Yo everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait it's just since I got work and stuff it's hard for me to work on the new chapters quicker. But anyway hope you all enjoy it review and leave feedback.**_


	13. AN voting closed

**Everyone thank you for all your votes and I couldn't keep the up with the votes so I have closed the polls and here are the results **

**K****aguya's Lover Choice**

**WINNER: TOBIRAMA **

**MADARA'S CHOICE**

**WINNER: ANKO **


	14. Final author note: Please Read

**I can understand that many fans of my story thought I was hinting of Naruto being with Kaguya. Many are upset that I didn't put Naruto with Kaguya. So I'm asking you all one more time before I start on the next chapter. Should I really pair Kaguya with Naruto or pair Kaguya with Tobirama. I don't want to disappoint you all. **


	15. You Reap What You Sow

**Everyone Guardianofstarclan here and I've decided that Kaguya is good for naruto. I was a fool I didn't remember about the hints I left in the story therefore I will bring Tobirama back but I'll pair him with someone else. Naruto and Kaguya are a powerful couple so that's what I'll stick with. Anyway enjoy the story. **

Kaguya led the side branch Hyuuga clan through the village getting looks of shock and confusion. Many thoughts were going through their minds as why are the Hyuuga clan with Naruto's beautiful friend. They quickly noticed Neji with her as he was holding her hand quite tight being nervous of a new life.

"Kaguya sama where are we going?" He asked, "I know Konoha doesn't have a Ootsutsuki clan compound."

"You dont have to worry about that Neji. I can create us a compound in a instant as I have the ability to warp reality."

"Wow" Neji said in awe. "You must be very powerful."

"Lady Kaguya?" Honoka Hyuuga asked.

Kaguya looked at the 90 year old woman, "yes what is it?"

"Tell me my lady why did you do this for us? Why go through all this trouble for us slaves of the Hyuuga?"

"Because I know what's it like to sealed by your own family." Kaguya said coldly shocking them. "My own sons sealed me away in the moon for centuries."

"Centuries?" They asked as they all continued to walk.

"Yes centuries, I'm the mother of all ninja clans and bloodlines. I was the first one to use chakra and I user it to end all wars on this planet. But after seeing humans misusing the power my sons gave them I grew angry. The humans used it for war instead of using it to bring everyone together. It was enough to make me sick to realize humans weren't meant to have chakra."

"So what changed your mind?" Moro Hyuuga a little girl asked.

"A young sweet boy named Naruto Uzumaki Senju." She smiled as she remembered the day she met him and the time she spent with him.

_Mini flashback: __Naruto's seal mindscape_

_"Huh? Why would a beautiful lady like you be sealed inside of me?"_

_"I am Kaguya, mother of all Chakra"_

_"Kaguya, I am honored to be in your presence." Naruto praised her._

_"Child stand up, do not bow. While I appreciate the respect you shouldn't treat me like royalty." said Kaguya._

_"But my parents said those of great importance must be shown the proper respect."_

_"You certainly were raised right" Kaguya chuckled._

_Flashback scene change:_

_"That's terrible to treat a sentient being in such a manner" Naruto shouted shocking Kyuubi and Kaguya. _

_Flashback: outside the seal _

_"I was hoping we could spend the day together. You and me"_

_"I'm not sure the world is ready for me yet" Kaguya said nervously. "I mean I once tried to eliminate mankind."_

_Naruto moved closer to her and held her face in his hands making her look at him. "You're not that person anymore."_

_Flashback: Hokage's office _

_"It didn't feel right for someone like her to remain a prisoner after years of imprisonment. I mean I'm sure she spent enough time repenting."_

_End flashbacks_

Kaguya let the first tears in such a long time stream down her face. Neji was the first who noticed as the woman gently wiped her eyes. He knew who Naruto senju was. He didn't know how much about him but he could see he meant a lot to his savior.

"Madam your crying you ok?" Neji asked concerned.

"Oooh I'm fine Neji and call me mother since I'll soon be your new one."

"My mother died when I was really young. She hated being a side branch and tried to get the seal abolished. She even threatened to go to the Daimyo about this. But she was tortured with that stupid seal until she died. My father secretly hated my uncle since it was he who performed it." Neji said hatefully gripping his fist.

"Neji" Kaguya said kneeling down. "I know what anger can do to someone believe I know from experience. Don't let anger consume you or you will be led down a road of no return. I was just lucky to get a second chance even though I don't deserve it. But promise me you won't let your hate for the main branch define who you are."

Neji nodded as he gave his word to not let his hatred and pain of the past affect his future and define his personality. Kaguya smiled as she led them towards the southern part of the village and took notice of the old compound. It was still in fine condition but could use a little cleaning up. This old compound use to belong to uchiha clan before they were relocated outside of the village. Kaguya used her bloodline and her ability to control the elements and particles of reality. She moved her hand to the left as the chakra wind swept the compound blowing away dust and other dirt particles making the compound clean.

"This will the the Ootsutsuki clan compound." Kaguya said calmly. "Unpack your things in any house you wish in the compound. Neji will live with me in the main compound."

The side branch members nodded as they headed into the compound and began to take refuge in the houses. Kaguya took Neji with her to the main former uchiha clan head house. It was beautiful but she had to get rid of all the uchiha markings and other stuff first. Once that was finished then they can finally have a place to call home. Despite her being only a clone she was looking forward to a free life. Gazing up at the sky as she looked out the window she let out a sincere smile.

"Thank you Naruto, you've given me my second chance. Thank you...my love"

"Mother are you alright?" Neji asked.

Kaguya turned to Neji "I'm fine sochi how about we go out to eat"

"That would be nice I do know a nice barbeque place we can go to" Neji smiled.

**Konohagakure: Main district**

Naruto along with his mother Mito and his friends arrived at the Konoha BBQ. The lunch was on the Akimichi clan. here were two long benches on each side of the long grill. Naruto was seated, of course, next to his buddy Sasuke. Shikamaru sat next to the right of Sasuke with choji next to him and next to Shikamaru. On Naruto's left was Satsuki who was a major fan girl of Naruto's. Naruto hated as he knew Satsuki only wanted to marry him due to his Senju status. Mito Senju was gripping her knife as she despised fangirls especially ones who wanted to use her son.

_"Yeah keep smiling you uchiha skank. I'm not going to let you marry my sochi." _Mito growled gripping the knife tighter.

Naruto took notice of his mom's expression and the knife in her hand. He knew her anger was towards Satsuki as he gave her a look that said 'mom calm down I got this' Mito sighed dropping the knife to the table as she crossed her arms.

On the other side of the grill opposite to Sai seated Lee, and to him right followed Kiba then Sakura, Ten-Ten and to the farthest right, Shino.

When they were all seated the waiter delivered the meat to them on a trolley. Whoah, did they order a bunch. It was 20 kilos of pork. Some of them wondered how they were going to finish all that, especially Ino and Sakura, but remembered that they had Chouji. His clan was always known to over eat which raises their strength and stamina. Each started to place their own pieces of meat over the grill. And when the meat was done, they said in unison

"Itadakimasu!" and they started to eat.

"Wow choji your parents are great cooks" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks Naruto my mom is the best Chef in the buisness"

"I have to admit Chia Akimichi's food is wonderful." Mito smiled. "Its a bit better than my cooking."

"Oooh Mito sama you flatter me" Chia, chojis mom complimented as she served another table.

"No I'm serious could I borrow some of your recipes?"

"I don't see why not. In fact I'd be honored."

"So Sasuke, how to you like the food?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Oh, uhm, the barbeque is great." replied the raven.

"I think the BBQ is great too" Satsuki giggled. "Mind if I feed you?"

Naruto was kind of a little uneasy about seeing satsuki flirt with him. Though he told himself that she's just being nice. It was just a bit to creepy especially since she wanted to feed him.

"I'm fine Satsuki really I can feed myself."

"Satsuki back off you heard him" Sasuke said, with a kind of serious look on his eyes.

"I heard him teme but it's none of your business. I'm going to be the future lady senju"

_"like hell you will" _Mito and Sasuke growled.

"Is my brother getting jealous?" asked the fangirl uchia in a teasing manner.

A blush formed on Sasuke's face. It turned so red Naruto took notice.

"Hey, your face is all red." Naruto said to the blushing raven.

"Uhm, it's the, it's the a, the heat. Yeah, the heat from the grill. That's why my face is red." defended the raven.

"Oh really? Is that why?" Satsuki asked again with a smirk.

"So Naruto I heard you've been spending the afternoon with Kaguya. There's a rumor going around the village that you would make the cutest couple." Mito said in a teasing manner.

"M-Mom" Naruto stuttered blushing madly. "Its not like that. I-I was just showing her a good time and great places around the village."

"Are you sure about that?" Mito smiled noticing Kaguya walking in with Neji.

"Yeah I'll admit she's cute and a beautiful woman. But she deserves someone who can respect her, protect her, admire her. She's a sentient goddess with a hard past but a good heart."

"Oooh am I?" Kaguya kissing Naruto on his cheek.

Naruto felt the kiss and turned around to see Kaguya. She was dressed in a black tank top and blue short shorts which showed off her legs. Naruto soon got a nosebleed as he fainted backwards.

"Was the outfit to much?" Kaguya added innocently. "I wanted to keep up with modern fashion."

"Oooh the outfit is fine" Mito said as she gestured her to join them. "So your Kaguya"

Kaguya and Neji took a seat across from Mito as Kaguya noticed the Uzumaki woman. She remembered from Naruto that this woman is his mother. She could read Mito's thoughts and she could see Mito was very overprotective of Naruto.

"So you think your good for my baby maelstrom do you?" Mito said sweetly.

"I'll admit Naruto is a sweet boy, but I'm going to wait till he gets a little older before any sort of relationship starts." Kaguya replied back just as sweetly.

"Just because your a goddess doesn't mean I'll let you shag my son when he's older." Mito smiling again with her eye twitching.

Naruto woke up immediately when he heard what his mom said. Man sometimes his mom can be so embarrassing. Naruto admitted he had a crush on Kaguya I mean who wouldn't. But he didn't want to rush and hey anyone was better than Satsuki right. At least Kaguya was no fangirl.

"Are you insituating I'm not good for someone like Naruto" Kaguya growled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Mito growled back as lightning flashed between them. "You know what you look like a big cream puff with that kind of white hair."

Kaguya's eye twitched as tick marks appeared on her forehead. She knew cream puffs were fat looking puffs and she took that insult hard. She thought Mito was calling her fat.

"Like your one to talk Tomato!" Kaguya screamed making Mito growl making the lighting between them increase.

"Cream puff!"

"Tomato!"

"Creampuff!"

"Tomato!"

"CREAMPUFF!"

"TOMATO!"

"CREAMPUFF!"

"TOMATO!"

All the children were shaking as they were getting scared of the two angry arguing kunoichi. Shikamaru was mostly afraid because they reminded him of his mother Yoshino Nara. Sasuke and choji learned from their fathers never to interfere with an argument between two pissed off women. Naruto was a bit braver as he tried to play peacekeeper.

"Now now mom, Moonlight let's just all calm down okay. There's no need to fight over me." Naruto chuckled nervously. "I love you both anyway now come on we're supposed to be having fun and eating a nice prepared lunch."

The two kunoichi looked at Naruto who was begging them to keep their arguing on hold so they could enjoy their lunch. Kaguya and Mito hmphed at each other turning away from one another as they sat down to eat their lunch.

"Whew" Naruto sighed in relief.

Naruto sat down as he noticed Neji was sitting next to Kaguya. He was Hinata's cousin from the side branch.

"Hey you must be Neji. I'm Naruto"

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Kaguya sama spoke fondly of you."

"Well um thanks...how do you know her?"

"She saved me and the side branch from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. She overpowered my uncle Hiashi and freed us from the cage bird seal." He said with a smile. "She offered us asylum in her clan and welcomed us as new members of the Ootsutsuki clan. She took me in as her first born son as well"

"What?" Mito coughed. "You kidnapped half of the Hyuuga clan?"

"I wouldn't say kidnapped I say liberated."

"Mito sama please don't be angry with mother we owe her our lives."

"You could end up in a lot of trouble for this?" Mito sighed. "You may have started a civil war in the village,"

"Wars don't scare me Mito" Kaguya said firmly. "I can easily take down the main branch."

"Cocky one aren't you?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Of course not" Kaguya smiled.

"Let's just enjoy our lunch shall we?" Naruto asked making everyone nod.

**Namikaze Clan compound**

Minato was in his office going through some paper work. Apparently the paperwork was marriage contracts for Menma and Naruto. The Namikaze massacre was kept under lock and key. The Daiymo was informed of the massacre a day after it happened. Lord Shun was informed all right he was informed in secret before it even happened. While he did mourn the loss of Anbu he didn't tolerate child abduction and forceful breeding. He agreed with Hashirama that the Namikaze had to be punished. Yes he knew about Hashirama being alive but he kept it all secret from Minato to not arouse suspicion. Anyway Minato got marriage contracts between Iwa and Mist asking for the marriage of Oonokis granddaughter and Yagura himself to be engaged to Menma. Where as Naruto's was asked by Nadeshiko, the Amazon village and by Kumo to betrothe Naruto to Yugito Nii the Nibi jinchuuriki and the Nadeshiko leaders eldest twin daughters.

Minato knew that these marriages would indeed strengthen the Namikaze clan and even bring new bloodlines and another jinchuuriki into the clan. Minato immediatly signed the contracts and asked for Minako his cousin to send the replies straight away. Minako nodded to her cousin and set off to deliver the marriage contracts signed by him. Too bad Minato had no authority to marry off Naruto since he's not actually his anymore. Minato knew that even though Naruto was adopted he was still his father so these marriages will help reel Naruto in.

"Whew well that takes care of that." Minato sighed in relief. "With Iwagakure and my clans alliance it will end the bad blood between us. Plus with Kumo Naruto will be able to bring powerful children born from two jinchuurikis giving us a whole new breed or bloodline. I didn't know Yagura was gay but still it will bring us two jinchuurikis anyway."

**"Enjoying yourself"** a cold voice rang out.

"What who's there? Show yourself!"

**"Ooooh forgotten me already" **

Minato looked to see the door and the walls warp a little as a dark haired woman with beautiful but deadly features stepped out. The yondaime could tell from the markings that it was the Shinigami herself. What did she want this time? Didn't she do enough taking Naruto from them.

"What are you doing here haven't you taken enough from us?" Minato shouted bravely.

**"Minato Minato Minato Hahahahahahaha of course not" **She growled. **"I'm here to claim the debt that you owe me from that night six years ago. Remember you summoned me to seal away the Kyuubi into your two sons. And I spared your life out of mercy. But you betrayed that when you left Naruto on his own and abandoned him."**

"it was necessary as the prophecy we were given by the great toad sage was accurate. Therefore Menma was the one it spoke of and he came first. Besides Naruto will understand when we come back for him."

Suddenly the Shinigami gripped his neck and held him up to her face. He tried screaming but the Shinigami told him that no one will hear him since she placed silence barriers around the office.

**"prophecies aren't sealed in stone you idiot! They constantly change with each event that passes. As for your great toad sage he's not the one who is supposed to give prophecies that belongs to my daughter Delphi. Only she has the power to give true prophecies. Your old man toad probably overheard it." **

"you...you lie what could you possibly know of prophecies! Your the goddess of death nothing more." Minato barked.

_**"A Child will be born from the mighty tree. He will have powers of ancients long forgotten. With power of the divine beast he will save the world or become its destruction. If shrouded in darkness The child of prophecy will bring death to all in its path. If shrouded in love and light the child will bring the cycle of hatred to an end. He will bear the light of the moon and will use its power to bring peace. Yeah yeah but you never heard the full prophecy." **_

_"_What do you mean full prophecy?" Minato asked.

_**"The child born with the aid of the lady of white and demon of fire shall bring an era of understanding. If the chosen shall lose his light half, darkness will consume him. The child of fire and light will shine bright upon a peaceful future." **_

"That's it?" Minato asked again.

**"Yes that's it Minato. You screwed up big time. You actually believe that Menma is the one the prophecy speaks of." ** She laughed coldly.

"Menma is the child of prophecy and I will prove it. He will being an era of peace to the world and you'll see that I was right"

The death goddess growled, **"really and you believe Naruto will just be some sort of backup in case something goes wrong? Because I heard your planning on placing him in the Namikaze side branch and be used as a breeding tool for the Mokuton. That I can't allow." **

"You have no buisness here, the goddess of fate you, Yami, Kami can't interfere with mortal affairs." Minato snarled. "Now kindly let me go and be on your way. I got to work to do and I have to get back to my son to teach him the rasengan."

Angered by the disrespect she threw him against the door as the yondaime hit with a loud grunt. Panting he looked up to the Shinigami as she stared down at him with disgust.

**"You think you can order me around mortal. You think just because you think Menma is the prophecy child you can talk down to me and treat me like I'm some kind of commoner? Oh no Minato, for this disrespect I can't leave you unpunished." **

"P...Punished?" Minato shivered.

**"For your insolence I shall take away from you the bloodline and most of our chakra that made you what the mortals call the yellow flash. You are undeserving of it and so I will remove the Hirashin and 60 percent of your chakra from your body. You will then learn what it means to suffer just like you made Naruto." **She said harshly reaching out her hand towards Minato.

"No..." Minato whimpered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes like I said I decided to keep the pairing Naruto x Kaguya. There aren't many put there and we'll a friend or two told me I can't please everyone and I know that now. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and Minato's punishment. Review and leave your feedback.**


	16. Kushina's Hellish Nightmare

_**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki formerly Guardianofstarclan here with the new chapter of Naruto Senju of the hidden leaf. I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone. It's hard sometimes for me to write new chapters and think of some new ideas. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. It was a lot of work but I think this chapter was worth it. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

Pain, thats right pain was the main thing that occupied Minato's thoughts as he lay in a disjointed haze of pain on one of the emergency room tables. A small army of doctors and nurses were currently working over him in a fevered swarm of barely controlled chaos - pushing, prodding, sticking him with needles and tubes, calling for blood and more units of drugs he had never heard of before or could ever hope to understand how they were suppose to drive back the encroaching rush of blood or patch the gapping slash across his stomach that was steadily draining him of life.

It looked like Minato was attacked by a savage beast. But that was quickly debunked as the slashes were infused with some sort of dark energy. It felt cold with a smell of death. Apparently what they didn't know was that Shinigami might have gone over board after she removed the Hirashin and 60 percent of his chakra. They didn't know it was the death goddess and it was better that way. To piss off one of the trio sisters was a death sentence.

Minato grunted as he felt every poke, prod, etc as they were desperately trying to stabilize him and keep him alive. How did things get this bad? Why was the goddess punishing him for trying to save the world? Why risk everything because of the sake of a single boy? Why?. These thoughts went through his mind as he just laid there.

One medi-nin moved forward to press a square of gauze to his shredded stomach. As she leaned back again to give one of the doctors access to the seeping wound. He saw that her latex-gloved hand was now painted a disturbingly vivid shade of red all the way up to her wrist.

That was the second major thing to register in his fading conscious. He supposed it was only natural seeing as how they'd stripped him of all his clothes from the waist up after Jiraiya had carried him through the emergency room doors screaming for help.

Tsunade his mother was using most of her chakra to prevent the dark plasmic like energy from reaching any of the internal organs basically the heart. She was also overlooking the nurses who were able to extract the plasmic fluid via hose into a container. The plasmic was like a black liquid with purple energy waves. Once fully extracted they started to get him prep for surgery.

On the far side of the room over the tops of his toes, Minato could just make out a set of double doors with large glass windows. On the other side of the glass, standing outside in the hallway looking in, were his wife and son along with his sensei.

The red-haired kunoichi stood with her face almost pressed right up against the glass, desperately watching the knot of medi-nin working over him. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her cheeks wet and streaked with uncontrolled tears. She was shaking violently, the back of one hand pressed against her lips as if struggling to hold in her ragged sobs. She stared at him through the window with watery green eyes as if silently begging him to somehow pull through.

Off to her side, standing slightly back from the door more near the middle of the hall, his son Menma looked on in blank could see the worried expression on his face. Menma was greatly concerned for him and his well-being. His son looked up to him and he was afraid that he wasn't going to survive.

Jiraiya was most concerned for his student. He was the son that old toad never had. He took pride in his student and his accomplishments. He felt like a proud father when he first met and trained him. But seeing him in critical condition and not knowing who attacked him. The sanin vowed for vengege against the one who attacked his surrogate son.

"Blood pressure seventy over fifty-five and dropping!" a nurse standing near Minato's head called out.

"Dammit!" the doctor on his left shouted again and hurriedly grabbed another unidentifiable medical instrument from one of the nurses and leaned back down over his shredded abdomen. His hands and the lower portion of his forearms were completely covered with blood and clotted gore.

"Hoshi, call Hikari up in surgery and tell her to have an operating room ready for us. Once we get my son stabilized we're going to have to move him there fast."

"Blood pressure sixty-five over fifty!" the nurse called.

"Sochi? Minato kun, look at me!" Tsunade yelled as her strong hands began to shake his shoulder.

Groggily blinking his eyes up at the one so insistently calling his name, he gave a weak, twitchy smile under the oxygen mask that'd been fitted over the lower portion of his face. "Tsunade- Kaa san…" he whispered in a watery cough. He was taken aback by how weak his voice sounded even to his own ears. There was also the faint taste of blood now in the back of his mouth, as if speaking had dislodged something and released the proverbial dam.

Tsunade stared down at him in unconcealed horror. Her amber eyes were filled with panic, her usually immaculate blonde hair mussed and tangled as if she hadn't slept in weeks

"Sochi, what happened?" she demanded, unconsciously gripping his shoulder tighter as she frantically stared into his eyes. Her grip was beginning to verge on being painful. Minato couldn't help but feel guilty for being the one to put that frightened, pain-filled look on her face…

"S-S-Shiniga-a-mi" he coughed as he passed out.

A fiery, possessive look flared in Tsunade's eyes and she speared the doctor with a poisonous glare that would have instantly turned him to ash if it were physically possible. Straightening from over her son, she turned to the nearest nurse and hissed, "Get me a pair of gloves. I'm taking over."

None of the doctors or medical personnel dared contradict the female Sannin as the nurse timidly handed Tsunade a pair of latex gloves and scurried to the other side of the emergency room to get as far away from her as she could.

"Don't worry, brat," Tsunade said as she snapped the gloves on and forced one of the other doctors to give up his spot by the table with nothing more than a glare. "You're going to be alright, I promise."

Outside of the operation room Kushina was sitting with Menma. Menma couldn't even sit still due to his worry about his dad's condition. Kushina was another story, she wondered how something like this could have happened. The compound was secured with powerful seals to prevent outside threats after the Namikaze massacre from Mito Uzumaki. The seals were powered by a triple matrix seal that encircled the compound with a powerful electric barrier that would fry anyone who dares touch it or tries to mess with it. The seal would also alert everyone within the compound if any intruder ever managed to get in. So what went wrong? Who managed to not only sneak in but assault her husband the most feared man in the shinobi world. She knew it couldn't be Iwa shinobi since they fear him. Kumo was out of the question due to A's respect for him. Kirigakure wouldn't bother since they are at civil war. Suna was the weakest so they didn't pose a threat.

Suddenly it all came back to Mito, her clansmen. But Mito already proved her point by killing most of the clan and leaving an impact. Plus she was a sealing mistress so she couldn't exactly rule her out for coming back for revenge. Oooh why did things have to go wrong?. Why couldn't anyone just let fate do her job.

"Mrs Namikaze?" A nurse said.

"Yes?" Is my husband okay?" Kushina panicked.

"Well your husband is stable. He suffered from seven broken ribs, his right leg was broken in six places. His broken rib cage almost pierced his lungs. His fingers were broken well most of them. His body was also infected with a unknown black liquid plasma in his blood. We managed to extract it all and heal his injuries. But that's where the good news end"

"What's the bad news?" She asked scared to know the answer.

"What ever that plasma was. It apparently removed 60 percent of your husband's chakra. We tried to reverse it but for some reason it affected your husband's chakra pools from replenishing what was lost. His chakra pools themselves have also shrunk to that of a civilian born shinobi."

Kushina covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face. She had no idea the extent of her husband's injuries and how far his assailant went.

"I'm sorry Kushina sama but I'm afraid your husband won't be as powerful as he used to be I'm sorry" the nurse apologized. "You should head home, we will call you when the surgery is over. Get some rest."

Kushina nodded as she left the hospital with her son. She wanted to stay with her husband but the nurse was right. After all Tsunade was the greatest medic in the world. If anyone can save her husband she can. On the way to the Namikaze Compound she dropped Menma off at his friends house because of a sleepover they were having. After kissing Menma good bye she walked down the streets and towards the compound. When she arrived she unlocked the security seal which allowed her access before relocking it.

**Namikaze Compound Main House**

Humming to herself she entered the main house and headed into the kitchen to make herself some Ramen. The sweet smell of the Ramen filled the air as she poured herself a bowl and sat down at the table. While eating she felt a cold wind like chill. Did she leave the window open?

"Did I leave the window open?" Kushina asked herself. "Its freezing."

She quickly noticed it was open as she walked over and shut the window. Wiping her forehead she headed back to the table. Until she heard what sounded like whispers.

_"traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" _the voices whispered.

"Who's there?" Kushina shouted thinking there was an intruder. "Show yourself"

_"traitor...traitor...TRAITOR!" _

Kushina started to panic, she could hear them but she couldn't see them. But how did they get in? Acting on instinct she grabbed a large kitchen knife from the kitchen and moved slowly as to not be caught by surprise. Suddenly the lights went out and the temperature dropped quickly to a freezing temperature. Oooook now Kushina was scared as she started to hyperventilate.

The house began to shake as the floor began to break apart. Kushina screamed as she rushed to the door as she gripped door trying to pull it open. The door didn't budge but the knob came off. She gapsed as she saw the floor breaking apart more. Quick on her feet she rushed upstairs to seek shelter in her room. When reaching the top of the step she noticed someone at the end of the hall.

"Hello?" She said still clutching her knife. "Are you the intruder who's responsible for this? If so I demand you fix this and leave immediatly."

When she got closer she noticed it was a boy around the age of six or seven. He had spiky red hair that was similar to Minato's. The boy was also dressed in a white shirt with an Uzumaki insignia on the back and black hakama shorts. Could it be? Could it actually be? Could it be Naruto?.

"Naruto?" Kushina said softly.

The boy was staring at the wall not responding. Maybe the boy didn't quite hear her. Kushina decided to try again this time with more motherly instinct. She then Immediatly noticed a deathly figure appear next to him. She gasped as she recognized that spirit anywhere, the Shinigami had appeared once again. Until three others appeared, two Uzumaki women and one male. They turned around to reveal Hoshi and Yakone her parents and the founder herself.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" Shinigami smirked.

"You!" Kushina roared. "Leave us be. We've suffered enough from you."

**"Oooh someone's testy"** the goddess laughed. **"And no you haven't. You see I was talking with some of your deceased Uzumakis and like me aren't very happy with you."**

Kushina recognized the ghosts immediately, it was her parents Yakone and Hoshi and the founder herself Anita Uzumaki. But why would they be here? Why would they come to visit her when they've never done before? She was going to find out.

"Father...mother...Anita sama" Kushina said before her father interuppted her.

"How could you do this Kushina, I raised my daughter better than this!" Yakone shouted. "I didnt raise my daughter to forsake her own kin. I raised you with good morals and branded the Uzumaki Creed into your brain."

"I didnt forsake my son father" Kushina defended.

"What would you call it then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its called protection, he would be safe within the village while Minato and I train Menma to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"You could have raised him in the leaf village" Hoshi scolded.

"Naruto held the soul and it would be dangerous to have the two of them together. The Kyuubi would be allowed to slowly absorb it's chakra back into its body." Kushina explained.

"You could've had Tsunade to stay behind and take care of him. She is his grandmother after all." Anita said coldly.

"Tsunade was needed with us. If Menma ever lost control and hurt himself she would be there to heal him." Kushina replied defensively. "Besides Shizune stayed in Konoha so she could take care of him."

"Your his mother, you're the one who had to raise him." Hoshi screamed.

"I did this to protect both of my sons. Besides Naruto will be back with us when we return to Konoha in a few days. Menma will have his brother back and the prophecy will be on its way to fulfillment."

Hoshi and Yakone shook their heads at the daughters arrogance and belief in someone as stupid as a prophecy. The Uzumaki Clan never believed in such nonsense. The only time they would believe it if Lady Delphi herself was the one who foretold it. Hearing it from an old toad was not evidence enough that this prophecy was even real.

"You've lost your way Kushina. You've abandoned and betrayed the Uzumaki creed that we've Uzumakis have followed since Anita sama the granddaughter of Indra Ootsutsuki founded the clan." Yakone said in disappointment.

"Ive done no such thing!" Kushina argued.

_**"We of the swirling tide value comradry and family above all others. United we thrive, severed we fall. We swear upon Lady Anita that family will always come first. No outside or inside force will come before it. We the Uzumaki Clan swear to uphold this sacred creed and leave no family behind." **_Anita recited glaring at Kushina. "You broke the very creed I created. You left Naruto behind. You abandoned him for a prophecy. We the ancestors of the Uzumaki Clan find you unworthy of the clan name and it's sacred blood."

"You cant be serious. I already told you the reason for all this" Kushina said stomping her foot. "The need of the many outweigh the need of the few. Naruto will understand when we come back from him. Besides he won't be under any threat. The Kyuubi's soul is powerless so there is no harm."

"You baka!" Anita screamed. "A tailed beast soul is more manipulative than its chakra. Naruto could very well turn to the tail beast for comfort if he ever learned of your abandonment of him."

"Naruto will be fine! Like I said Mito is there with him."

**"Speaking of Naruto he already knows you abandoned him."** Shinigami laughed. **"That's right apparently he's met the Kyuubi and the fox told him." **

"N-Naruto knows?" Kushina stuttered. "He wasn't supposed to know until we came back. Your lying, there is no way Naruto could have met the fox. The seal was designed to seperate Naruto from the soul until a certain age."

**"Ooooh I'm telling the truth Kushina. Hahahahahahaha in fact Naruto already hates you and your husband. He doesn't hate Menma though since he believes his brother had nothing to do with this" **

"Ha Naruto would never hate us" Kushina said bravely though secretly was afraid it might be true.

**"Don't believe me well go ahead ask him yourself." **The goddess said gesturing to the boy standing next to her.

"Naruto it's me it's mommy" Kushina smiled.

The boy slightly turned his head to the right acknowledging the woman calling out to him. Kushina was breathing a sigh of relief. If this was Naruto then perhaps Shinigami returned him to her. She smiled warmly until the boy turned around. It was Naruto except half of his face and body were decayed and rotting. (Like Amelia Croft thrall in tomb Raider underworld). His clothes from the front were torn and bloody. He bared a similar resemblance to the goddess Hel.

"No..." Kushina said backing away as the boy slowly started to walk slowly towards her. "No...no...no"

The boy was indeed Naruto but Kushina couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looks liked her son went through a blender or something or walked through acid. It's appearance was horrifying as if from a horror film. She had to be dreaming. This had to be a dream, she tried to desperately wake up but found out quickly this was all real.

"What sort of trick is this?" Kushina shivered.

**"Its no trick you wanted to see Naruto. Well here he is or what remains of his former self." **The goddess laughed darkly sending shivers up Kushina's spine.

"You abandoned me Kaa san" the Naruto thrall replied. "Why didn't you love me like Menma"

Kushina was sweating and panting heavily. Her heart was racing as the creature was coming closer. She tried to move but it was like she was frozen in place due to the amount of fear she was feeling.

"Naruto please I don't abandon you. I love you as much as Menma" Kushina screamed as she started sobbing.

"No Kaa san is lying" the thrall shouted. "You never loved me. You wanted Menma because he would save the world."

The creature continued it's way closer to Kushina as it stopped to pick up the knife that Kushina dropped when she tried backing away. She sobbed as she saw him pick it up. Fearing she was going to die she begged for her life.

"Please Naruto please don't kill me. I'm sorry for abandoning you." She cried as he stepped forward closer and closer with every step. "Please Naruto please spare me! Please spare me please please PLEASE!"

She immediately remembered her backup kunai in her waist pouch as she took it out and thrusted it into Naruto. She panted as the creature looked at her and cried. Suddenly the thrall exploded into a pool of blood drenching her in the red liquid. She screamed as she tried to wipe it off her body. She thrashed and rolled around trying to wipe it all off until she suddenly passed out on the floor. The Genjutsu faded as Shinigami and the Uzumaki spirits looked upon her body.

**"Well that was entertaining" **the goddess laughed. **"I wish I could've tortured Minato that way." **

"You think Kushina had learned her lesson?" Anita asked.

"Knowing her, she'll probably think it was just a nightmare." Yakone scoffed. "Still think she deserved more than what he gave her."

**"Ooooh yes thanks for reminding me I almost forgot" **

The death goddess knelt down before Kushina as she held her palm wide open as Kushina's body glowed dark purple. Suddenly chakra chains came out of her body and was absorbed into the goddess' hand. Kushina's chakra chains were slowly being removed from her body while her chakra pools were undergoing a slight change. They were still large but their potency which all Uzumakis have were becoming less and less potent. Which meant her longevity was cut in half. Normally Uzumakis can live to 200 years at best but now Kushina will be live up to at least 80 to 100 years old. Her knowledge of all Uzumaki seals were stripped from her mind. But she was allowed to keep the seals that would help keep Menma in check if he ever lost control of its chakra. Not that it would do her any good.

After a few good minutes Shinigami was finished. Kushina's bloodline and knowledge of the Uzumaki sealing arts were gone, her longevity was cut in half and her special chakra to manifest solid objects was gone for good. She was of course allowed to reproduce but her children and grandchildren will never carry Uzumaki blood unless they marry into the Uzumaki Clan itself. The goddess then moved the unconscious woman to her bed so when she wakes up it will be like she had a horrible nightmare.

**"I think we've over stayed our welcome. It's time we left for the netherworld. Our work is done here" **the goddess chuckled.

"Will Kushina remember any of this?" Hoshi asked.

**"Your daughter will this day Hoshi. It will be a day she will never forget"**

"Why did you give her back the ability to reproduce, we had Kushina and Tsunade remain barren. We also stripped them of their bloodline." Anita demanded an answer.

**"You may have been able to punish her but you only made her bloodline and blood dormant which meant she still had it in her body. However I decided to tweak it a bit. I fully removed and absorbed her Uzumaki bloodline and cut her longevity in half. Also I gave back her ability to reproduce. Her children and grandchildren will be full Namikazes with no drop of Uzumaki blood." **

"But Minato is quarter Uzumaki due to being Tsunade's son" said Hoshi.

**"Oooh I took care of that, Minato's Uzumaki blood was removed when I punished him. He's still Senju by blood but no blood relation to your clan. Unless of course you want her to always have a miscarriage?" **

"No we will allow her to reproduce." Anita sighed. "But at least she will never breed Uzumaki children again."

"What about Tsunade?" Yakone asked.

**"Ooooh leave that old woman to me"**

With that being said the spirits vanished from the Namikaze Compound leaving a soon to be traumatized Kushina and a beaten down Minato in the hospital. If Tsunade or Jiraiya catch wind of the Shinigami being responsible for both attacks they better pray to Kami for protection if the death goddess dares to come after them next. They don't know it yet but if they do catch wind of it, then they better start praying.

**Hey guys hope you all enjoy this new chapter of the story. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just have trouble putting my ideas into words when ideas to come to new chapters. For Kushina's nightmare I had Naruto look like how Amelia Croft from tomb Raider underworld looked when she was a thrall. I wanted to give Kushina's punishment a little bit of horror theme. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter, review and leave your feedback. **


	17. Namikaze Return & Tobirama Restored

_**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki here with another chapter of Naruto Senju of the Hidden Leaf. This chapter is actually my longest chapter so far in the story. I had so many great ideas to put in this one and I also wanted to surprise my fans as well with some new surprises for the story. This was a lot of fun to type believe me. I hope this was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

It was a few months later since the whole Kushina incident as we find Naruto Senju on his favorite swing under the big tree outside of thr academy. He loved that spot so much, it was where he and his mother use to have their picnics. Naruto was as happy as a 6 years old can be and he was excited about beginning the academy. Normally the academy for students begins when your eight but Hashirama wanted the children to be better prepared for the cold life of a shinobi. The students would then graduate at 13 as always but this new change was good especially for the non shinobi clan born students.

Naruto was happily swinging while reading his favorite story. Kurama was on his left side sleeping in the shade in his fox form. He was the size of adult version of Akamaru. The fox was released from the seal a few months ago with the help of Madara and Mito herself. The process was painful but worth the wait. The fox was still bound to the seal though via soul link that connected the two of them together. The fox now turned over on his back rubbing around against the grass trying to get into a good sleeping position. Naruto laughed as he closed his book and jumped off the swing. Walking over Naruto knelt down and began scratching Kurama's belly. He was shocked when he noticed his tails were waving. Did Kurama like his belly scratched ha who knew. Grumbling and opening his eyes he noticed the gaki scratching his belly. He quickly moved onto his belly and looked at the boy.

**"Gaki why were you rubbing my belly?" **Kurama asked.

"Sorry Kura nii San but you were on your back in your sleep and I thought you wanted one. Plus your tails were wagging." Naruto smiled innocently.

Kurama sweat dropped hearing that. He wasn't some puppy that craved attention from his owner. But still he had to admit it did feel nice and he and Naruto did get along. Sighing he told Naruto that he can give him belly rubs but only in private since he didn't want word getting out that the greatest tail beasts in the world likes belly rubs. The blonde gaki nodded his head in agreement. Naruto turned around and leaned back to snuggle into his side.

**"This kid has really grown on me" **Kyuubi chuckled as he wrapped his tails around the boy.

"All tired out is he?" A voice spoke.

Kurama turned to see Hashirama. The fox looked back at the Gaki and nodded his head.

**"Out like a light. Though I thought Uzumakis and Senjus had amazing stamina and energy to stay up for hours." **

"Well that's true but not everyone is gifted with that" Hashirama laughed as he knelt down and ran his hand through his sons hair. "So how are you enjoying your freedom Kurama?"

**"Not complaining. Although I enjoy the sweet fresh air and wind against my face. I don't enjoy the looks from certain people that I've been receiving. I have no quarrel with the mortals that hate me. But I am concerned about the brats well fare." **

"How so?" The Hokage asked.

**"even if 98% of the village accepts me and Naruto as a jinchuuriki. The other 2% though small can still pose a threat to the boy. Even if he's your son that alone won't stop them. People have betrayed the village for less." **

"But they know your close and protective of the boy. They wouldn't risk angering you."

**"like I said Hashirama even the most stupidest of men would take risk if meant ridding the village of Naruto." **Kyuubi answered coldly.

Hashirama knew that no matter what the era, conflict will always happen. He knew first hand how jinchuuriki were treated but he believed his village to be different. But even that is wishful thinking, yes 98% love Naruto and accepted Kurama but the last 2% still fear for their lives. Fear is natural he knows that and humans fear what they don't understand. But even still anyone who threatens or harms his son be it friend, ally, enemy, or family he will never forgive them and will put an end to them.

**"So any word from you know who?" **Kurama asked growling when he said 'you know who'

Hashirama nodded "Yes I received a letter from my granddaughter that the Namikaze family is arriving tonight via royal escort by the Daiymo. Minato from what I heard was attacked while in his home and his wife Kushina suffered a traumatic experience from some unknown source. Based on what Tsunade said in her letter Minato's chakra reserves have shrunk to that of a low chunin. Kushina however is physically fine but her ability to use chakra chains have vanished. Also her mind seemed to have suffered quite a bit."

Kurama took a moment to think for a minute of what kind of entity could do something that like. There were many demons and other beings that were capable of such damage. But something that involves chakra and bloodline loss that wad something different. He swore he knew someone that could do it but quite put his claw on it.

**"any clues that they might have on who did it?" **

"The only clue they had was someone woman with with long black hair and red eyes." Hashirama shrugged.

**"Wait dark hair and red eyes...Ooooh ooooh" **Kurama grinned.

"You know something?"

**The only person capable of this is the Shinigami. She has the ability to punishment humans in the most sadistical way. She also has the ability to take away abilities from people. Plus she is the only female deity with the darkest black hair and red eyes. Plus she must be punishing Minato for breaking her deal. It all fits."**

"So they won't pose a threat trying to get Naruto back." Hashirama sighed in relief.

**"Don't underestimate Minato nor Kushina Hashirama. They may be weak now but they've overcome much worse than what happened to them, believe me. Uzumakis are very stubborn, your wife is a good example. Plus Minato is a genius a very rare one I might add which I hate admitting. So even in their weakened state just remember. A corned animal is the most dangerous."**

He couldn't agree more with the nine tails. Minato was a powerful shinobi even with his flying thunder God which was based of his bother Tobirama's jutsu. Uzumakis were among the greatest of Fuinjutsu users and they had very potent chakra and long life spans. But Hashirama believed he could handle them due to him being the God of Shinobi. But he shouldn't get to cocky.

Their conversation continued for a few hours when Naruto somehow woke up from his mid afternoon nap. Yawning he noticed that his father had come to see him.

"Hi dad" Naruto smiled.

"Hello maelstrom. Sleep well?"

"Yeah a good afternoon nap after playing ninja with Sasuke and Neji tired me out."

"I can see you formed a great friendship with the two. Speaking of which how is Neji doing?" Hashirama asked.

Hashirama knew from the Hyuga clan what Kaguya had done. Hiashi burst into his office in full blunt rage, explained the situation, and demanded the head of Kaguya for her crimes. Kaguya was called to his office to explain her side of the story. She told him about a certain seal that was used to keep the side branch in line. She also told him the effects of the seal and what it does to the persons mind set. He was infuriated with this kind of slavery. He dealt with many disobedient Senjus during his time but never would we result into barbaric enslavement. He chewed Hiashi out and tore him a new one. He couldn't interfere with clan affairs so he couldn't do anything. However Kaguya managed to win the day by gaining custody of the side branch and adopting them into her old clan Ootsutsuki. He remembered Hiashi's horrified expression as he knew the power and prestige of the Ootsutsuki clan. To save face Hiashi gave up the side branch to Kaguya which saved him from any political embarrassments.

"Neji is doing great Tou san. He's settling in well as are the others. However I'm a little wierded out that when I one day marry Kaguya I'll have to call Neji my step son. But I like him more like a big brother."

**"What about that fan girl of yours? The one who has a crush on you. The one who's trying to impress Madara" **Kurama teased making the boy fume.

"Ero fox she's not my fan girl and I'm not into her okay." Naruto yelled. "Don't put images like that in my head."

Kurama and Hashirama laughed at his little tantrum as the fox stood up and shook his body. Hashirama picked up his son and was going to take him to the uchiha compound for dinner. Apparently Mikoto invited them over for a special dinner. He then carried his son by piggyback as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. They walked down the street where many greeted them on their way to the uchiha compound. On their way there Kurama took a right much to their confusion.

**"I'll meet you all there I have to take care of something." **The fox said taking a shortcut to the graveyard.

Hashirama and Naruto just shrugged and left the fox to his own business. When they left some of the villagers and yes you guessed it fox haters decided to follow it and end it. Crepting through the shadows they took notice of the fox heading into the graveyard. Deep deep into the graveyard till he came to a halt. The shinobi stood in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike. The fox sat down before a tombstone which read.

_**Here Lies Tobirama Senju **_

**_ A great shinobi _**

**_A faithful brother _**

**_A devoted friend _**

**"Its been a long time my old friend." **Kurama chuckled wiping his eyes. **"I'm sorry I haven't been here as much as I hoped. But things have been a bit busy for me. But a lot of good things happened, I made a new friend, your nephew Naruto. Your brother and sister in law were brought back from the grave. To raise my jinchuuriki who was abandoned by his real ones. Thanks to the brat I am finally able to walk in the real world again. But still I wish you were still here Tobi. I still blame myself for not being able to protect you during the second war when Mito allowed me freedom to fight by your side." **

Kurama was allowed freedom after the first war but was still bound to Mito. He was allowed free reign as long as he behaved. Tobirama and his at first hated each other. But somehow not really sure how they managed to create a civilized friendship. Not best friends but still friends. After Hashirama died Kurama was always there for Tobirama which the guy thanked him for. Their friendship soon became a close companionship. Maybe even more than that. Kurama would always fight along side Mito or Tobirama in battle. Until that faithful day during the second shinobi war. When Tobirama chose to sacrifice himself for his village. It was the last battle they ever fought together and it was on he regretted. Tobirama was struck down by a sneak attack with an explosive tag attached to a kunai. Kurama remembered going into rage and killed every enemy ninja there. Once he calmed down he tried applying his chakra to his wounds. He was bleeding to fast and many internal organs were damaged. Kurama tried much to his ability but Tobirama told him that his was ok. He did his job and he did it for the village. Kurama remembered his blood covered paws as he looked down on the lifeless body of his closest friend. Tobirama was more than just a friend. Unknown to the second Hokage Kurama was in love with Tobirama. The rest of the story was history.

**"Tobirama" **he cried tears as they dropped to the ground. **"I can sense you shinobi. Come on out." **

The group consisted for 4 jonin and 15 villagers. They all carried pitchforks and armed themselves with multiple weapons.

"We are here to avenge our loved ones that you killed."

"The Hokage may believe your sorry sob story but we don't. We know better."

"Today you die demon and maybe Hokage samas son will be free of your influence."

Kurama stood rose to his feet as he turned around and glared at them.**"You should know better then to threaten someone like me. Especially when I'm in such a bad mood!" **

Kurama charged at them as they charged in return hoping to finally ending the fox. But boy where they outnumbered. Ooooh so very wrong, Kurama was not only able to overpower them but he dismembered each of them slowly and painfully. Legs ripped off, bodies ripped open while still alive. Heck even one of the ninja was dissected. Kurama showed no mercy as the ground was spilled and stained with blood. Panting as sat back down and began licking the blood off him. When he heard a clapping sound behind him.

_**"Now that is what I call a show." **_

The fox turned to see a old woman well more like a hag. She was short and had a humped back. Her teeth were rotten and her skin was wrinkled and saggy.

**"Who are you?" **He asked warningly.

_**"I mean you no harm Kurama. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Gilda, I'm the embodiment of time and age." **_

**"What is someone like you doing here. And how do you know my name?" **

_**"I know all about you Kurama from your birth to your life right now. I also know of your relationship with Tobirama Senju." **_She laughed before coughing. _**"I can sense great distress and hurt in your heart. You blame yourself for his death do you not" **_

**"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS OLD HAG!" **

_**"Temper temper just like a child. Well I have come here on Kami samas wishes. I'm here to give you this"** _she holds out a bottle of silver water. _**"This vial contains water from the very river of eternal life. Sprinkle this water on any dead body and they will fully be restored to the age of when they first died." **_

**"What's the catch Kami wouldn't just give this for free. There is always a price for something like this" **Kurama scoffed at the woman's offer.

_**"Naruto's fate is critical and we must ensure that nothing interferes with its progression. You are a critical part of it Kurama you are the demon of fire that the prophecy speaks of. Your loyalty to the Senju is unquestionable. Which is admirable but you've been easily turned away by other means like Madara for example." **_

**"What's your point lady?" **

_**"My point is in order for you to not be tempted by outside forces to steer you away from Naruto. We needed a way to keep you on the right track. So we decided that by resurrecting Tobirama. Maybe just maybe he can keep you safe." **_

**"Tobirama died for this village, I understood that a long time ago. I'm loyal to the village no question there. But I will not abandon or turn away from the village." ** Kyuubi roared.

_**"But you do wish to have Tobirama back don't you? Think about it" **_she hands him the vial as she vanished out of sight.

Kurama looked down at the vial in his hand. Is this really what he wants? Does he really want Tobirama back after the sacrifice he made? So many thoughts were conflicting his mind. Was it right to ressurect a man who proudly gave his life for his home. A man who chose to die than see the village fall. A man who Kurama highly respected. Sure he missed his friend but was it enough to disturb his resting place?.

Taking a deep breathe he thought for a moment. Thinking of the benefits and cons of this decision. The benefits were that Naruto would have an extra family member if Hashirama or Mito would somehow pass away young. Naruto could also benefit in Elemental jutsus as Tobirama was a master water Ninjutsu user who could conjure up water without any water source nearby. The cons would be Hashirama would be furious about this not to mention Tobirama if he was returned to life. Naruto needed all the help he could get and what's the harm with one more Senju? It would help the numbers grow more quicker. Plus Tobirama could keep Madara on a tight leash so that was a score in Kurama's book. Gripping the vial he made his decision. Leaning down he used his chakra to crumble the earth till the casket was revealed. Pulling off the lid there laid Tobirama perfectly preserved via preservation seals which kept the body intact and well guarded against the elements. Uncorking the vial he opened the man's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. Stepping back he waited to see if anything happened.

After a few moments he started to think that this whole vial thing was pure bullshit. I mean only Shinigami and Kami have the power of resurrection. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be conned. Until he heard what sounded like a groan. Kurama looked wide eyed as Tobirama was grunting and flinching a bit as his eyes started to flutter open.

"What? Where am I?" Tobirama groaned trying to get up.

The Nindaime looked around and noticed he was in a hole in the ground and quickly noticed the outline of the casket. Was he brought back to life? Did someone use the reanimated jutsu? He got up slowly as he could til he saw a certain paw in front of him. He looked up and noticed the Kyuubi in his sight.

"K-Kurama is that you?" He asked.

**"Who else would it be you crinkled sack of water" **Kurama teased.

_"yep that is definitely Kurama."_ Tobirama sighed. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

**"You want the long or the short version?" **

"give me the short version." He groaned.

**"There was a boy named Naruto Senju born to Minato Senju Namikaze your great grandson and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. He was born with a twin brother named Menma. I was forced to attack the village after I was ripped from Kushina. I was defeated and sealed into the twins. Naruto got my and Menma got my chakra. Afterwards there was a prophecy about a child who would bring peace to the shinobi world. Minato and his family believed it to be Menma so they abandoned Naruto and took Menma with them to their compound in the capital. Shinigami found out and was furious so she punished Minato and Kushina but not before resurrecting Hashirama and Mito to raise Naruto as their son who is know biologically there's. Minato and Kushina are coming back to Konoha to get Naruto back and claim him. Also Madara is alive as well and some old lady of time gave me this vial of water that would bring you back from the dead so you can help protect Naruto and help him fulfill his destiny." **

"I said give me the short version." Tobirama said coldly til he sighed.

Kurama pulled him out of the hole as he wondered how he was going to explain this to the Hokage and Mito. Tobirama stretched a bit to get use to his body after being dead for almost 90 years. He then asked Kurama to tell him more about the prophecy and how Naruto was doing. Kurama took the time to explain everything so that Tobirama could be up to date with everything that happened.

"I see to think my grandniece and great grand nephew could sink that low." Tobirama hissed. "However I'm glad the boy is doing alright. Though I'm upset that Madara is still alive. I hoped that Crow sucking bastard remained dead but it seems my idiot brother once again decided to show mercy to that bastard."

"Don't worry he's changed and for the better as much as I hate him. He has changed." Kurama said.

"Hmph someone of his caliber can't just change on a whim. If you want me to truly believe he's changed then I'll see it for myself."

"Always the cold untrusting man even back during the first and second shinobi wars." The fox laughed.

"So where is my idiot brother now?"

"Your brother and his family are at the uchiha compound about to have dinner with Mikoto Uchiha and her family. Care to join them?"

"Sure I'm always up for a little dinner and a little drama once I make my appearence."

"Alright then let's be off" Kurama said taking the scenic route away from anyone as this was to remain a secret for now.

_**With the Namikaze family **_

A well decorated carriage was coming towards the front gate of the leaf village. The two guards at the door noticed the design and believed it was a member of the royal court of the fire capital or maybe the Daiymo himself. The carriage driver handed over the documents of the people inside. They looked shocked and with disgust but nodded as they were let through. Inside the carriage were six people, Minato who was looking much healthier now thanks to his mother's skills in medical jutsus. He was also perfectly built after retraining day and night since his recovery. He managed to increase his speed and agility to make up for the loss of the Hirashin. His chakra pools were now slightly high chunin to low jonin but that was as much as he could do. Kushina was still suffering from the after effects of the nightmares she had. She was unable to perform any of the old Uzumaki seals due to her memory being erased of them. Her chakra chains were gone forever. But she was still a powerhouse to deal with. She never really relied on her seals or bloodline that much. She proved exactly how stubborn Uzumaki women are. Menma was doing fine as well. He was well built and quite handsome to boot with his father's looks and blonde hair. His power level was that of high genin but he was well trained in D and low C jutsus. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there with them to bring unquestionable support for the family. The last person with them was none other than the Amazon queen of Nadeshiko. She was the embodiment of perfect beauty with a slim figure and long luscious black hair. She was dressed in her shinobi kimono outfit that hugged her figure with double swords on her back.

They were on their way to meet with the Hokage Maru Senju the fifth Hokage to discuss the fate and future of one Naruto Senju their former son and the queen's daughters future husband. Minato and Kushina believed they did everything they could to ensure the boys safety and for the whole shinobi world. Plus they also managed to secure a bright future for their sons. Menma would bring great power to the clan when he takes over the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clan. Naruto would be head of the Namikaze side branch and be the protector of his brother. Not to mention the powerful children he would breed with the Nibi jinchuuriki.

"You sure Naruto nii san won't hate us" Menma asked.

Kushina laughed "don't be silly Menma. Naruto won't hate us. He's a smart boy from what I heard. He will come to accept us when we explain the situation."

"Your mother is right kid. Your parents made a very tough choice. But it was for the benefit of the whole shinobi world." Jiraiya explained.

"Even if he does hate us, we will try to gain his forgiveness." Minato boasted. "I mean who wouldn't want to be the child of the Yellow Flash and the infamous Red Death of Konoha."

"Besides Naruto will have everything he could ever want." Tsunade answered.

"Yeah not to mentioned he's going to bed amazon women and a hot jinchuuriki to boot. I mean who wouldn't want that?" Jiraiya chuckled visioning it.

Tsunade bonked him on the head screaming about him and his pervertedness. The carriage came to a halt as the family stepped out of the carriage.

"Alright everyone we have a hokage to see" Minato smiled as he and his family headed inside.

_**Uchiha compound **_

Meanwhile back at the uchiha compound Hashirama and his family greeted Fugaku and his family. Words of greetings were exchanged as the group entered the house for a well cooked meal. Mito complimented Mikoto on her cooking making the matriarch blush. Sasuke and Satsuki greeted Naruto with the proper manners which he returned.

"Please sit down dinner will be served soon." Mikoto smiled brightly.

Everyone took their seats as the family began making conversations. Fugaku explained how Madara was going through the reformation of the Uchiha Clan. He wanted to ensure there were no up risers or any threat from within the clan. Hashirama laughed knowing that his old friend was always the paranoid one. Naruto was helping Mikoto cook the dumplings which was his favorite part of their get togethers. Sasuke and Satsuki were also helping as they enjoyed cooking a bit themselves.

A puff of smoke appeared before them as Madara stood before them with a very serious expression. Hashirama knew that meant something was very very wrong.

"Madara is something wrong?" Hashirama asked.

The Uchiha only nodded as he replied. "The Namikazes are here. They have arrived at the Hokage Tower."

The group was silent as the Hokage stood up. It was time to finally face them and to put an end to their quest of reclaiming Naruto. Suddenly a loud knocking was heard as Itachi said he will get it. When Itachi answered the door he noticed Kyuubi standing there.

"Oooh Kyuubi sama welcome please come in" Itachi bowed.

**"Thank you Itachi mind if my guests comes in?" **

Kurama turned to his old friend as Itachi gasped seeing the second Hokage standing before him. Tobirama sighed before walking past Itachi and towards the living area. Hashirama heard footsteps as he noticed a familiar shadow in the doorway. The shadow vanished as Tobirama came into view. Hashirama and Madara's jaw dropped. Was Tobirama standing before them? Did someone bring him back from the dead too.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies that way." Tobirama said sternly. "Although I can say for sure it's not nice seeing you again Madara Teme."

Madara sighed but laughed "still acting high and might aren't you Tobi-dobe"

"I can still crush you in a instant Madara. Perhaps you would like another lesson up close" Tobirama screamed releasing his intent.

"Tobirama ENOUGH!" Hashirama shouted. "How are you here?"

"A certain old fox and a old lady." Tobirama responded plainly.

They all looked at Kurama who held his paws up.

**"Hey don't look at me. I was just greeted by an old lady who said Kami sent her to give me this vial of silver water and bring him back." **

"anyway don't blame the fox. For once I'm glad to be walking around instead of being dead in the ground. Besides I'm here to meet my nephew is he here?"

Naruto overhearing jumps down and runs over to the man

"I'm Naruto sir" he smiled.

Tobirama knelt down as he looked over Naruto and saw much of Hashirama in him with certain traits from Mito. Smiling he ruffled his hair.

"Hello Naruto I'm Tobirama your uncle. I was the Hokage after your dad died young." Tobirama smiled.

"Wow your the second Hokage!" Naruto said excited. "I heard so much about you from Tou-san."

"Good things I hope" he said looking at his brother.

"Hello Tobirama it's good to see you again." Mito smiled.

"Hello again firebird you're looking good"

"Oooh why thank you" Mito blushed.

Madara cleared his throat "as much as we would love getting acquainted, I believe we have a family to meet."

The group nodded as Tobirama asked if he could come along. Madara and Hashirama nodded as Tobirama hirashined them to the Hokage's office along with Mito.

**Hokage's office **

Minato and company were waiting for the secretary to give them the go ahead. They noticed the look of disgust upon her face as she looked at them. They knew that they werent well liked from what Jiraiya told them. But they were willing to pay that price if it meant keeping the shinobi world safe. Suddenly an Anbu by the name of Inu which they noticed was Kakashi approached them.

"Minato sama and family the Hokage is ready to see you now." Kakashi said coldly making them flinch.

_"Kakashi" _Minato said sadly.

They were led down the hall until they reached the hokage's office. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Lord Hokage the Namikazes and company are here to see you."

"Send them in Kakashi."

Kakashi stood aside to let the family in. Minato opened the door and walked in. They were greeted by two people they didn't expected to see. Madara Uchiha who was long thought dead and Mito Uzumaki the Namikaze clan killer and a hood robed man next to the Hokage seat.

"So you finally show your face" Madara scoffed.

"Now Madara although their presence is unwanted. They still want to speak to Hokage sama." Mito said in a cold tone.

"Mito sama..." Kushina said.

"I didn't give you permission to speak to me traitor." Mito shouted.

Kushina flinched at her words as she shut her mouth. The hokage's seat was facing the window as the Hokage spoke in a deep voice.

"What brings you here? As if I didn't already know"

"Lord Hokage we have come for the return of our son Naruto. We understand you and Mito sama have been raising him. We are grateful for that but now that we are back we would like him returned." Minato explained.

"You expect me to return a boy I loved as my own son. A boy who was abandoned by his parents, a boy who lady Shinigami took pity on and gave him a new family. A boy who deeply loves and cares for Mito and I!"

"A boy you had no right too" Tsuande shouted. "And how about turning around coward show us your face."

The Hokage motioned for his hooded friend to go first as the hooded man tuned around and took off his robe revealing himself to the group. Minato and the others gasped as their stood the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. But if he is here than that meant...The Hokage chair slowly turned around as Hashirama glared angrily at them.

"Hello Tsunade..."

_**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had so much fun writing this Ooooh God so many ideas that I wanted to put into this. I'm sorry I've been busy with work and I haven't had much time to work on this story and my other ones. But I will try to update many of my old stories as well. But anyway hope you all enjoyed it and leave your reviews and feedback. **_


	18. Senju vs Namikaze

_**Hello Naruto fans Naruto senju Ootsutsuki here with the new chapter of Naruto Senju of the Hidden Leaf. Here in this chapter is the long awaited encounter between the Namikaze and the Senju family. This was tough to write as I wanted to make it epic for everyone who longed to read it. Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter everyone.**_

The air within the office was dropped to such a cold temperature. The emotions emitting from the Senju brothers, Mito and Madara were flaring and combining to raise the level of Killing intent they were expressing. Hashirama was glaring upon his grand daughter like he was glaring upon an enemy. Tobirama was the same way as his older brother except his reason was different. Tobirama had taught Tsunade the importance of family and the values of the Senju clan. Mito and Madara were glaring at Kushina. Mito was releasing killing intent for Kushina's betrayel of the Uzumaki Clan values. Madara wanted to kill every single one of them since Madara was once a father and he loved his children unlike Minato who only loved one of his children and abandoned the other.

Tsunade and the others were having mixed expressions and feelings about what the situation in hand. Here standing before them were the first and second Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, and the infamous Madara Uchiha. The most powerful and dangerous of the Shinobi nations and known as gods by all.

"Jiji" Tsunade spoke.

"My patience is wearing thin." Hashirama spoke coldly. "You dare to show your faces after you fled from the village after the Kyuubi attack."

"How are you both alive and young?" Jiraiya asked.

"A certain deity took pity upon Naruto and brought my wife, brother, and I to take care of him. Since you both failed in your parental responsibility it fell upon our shoulders."

"The Shinigami of course" Minato scowled. "Prideful divinity bitch"

"We told Sarutobi that Naruto would go to an orphanage. There he will grow up with other children and have a normal childhood. Then when Menma turns 13 we would come back to retrieve him." Kushina explained.

"Because you wanted to raise the boys apart from each other under the fear of Kurama trying to take back his chakra right?" Mito said in her sharp tongue like tone.

"Not only that but also due to a prophecy that decided the fate of the Shinobi world. I knew it had to be Menma and so it was decided to take him to the Namikaze Compound in the Fire Capital." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yet you didn't decide to leave the poor boy with a family friend or an allied clan." Tobirama said with a tone as cold as Madara's.

"We couldn't have him live with any of the clans as that would draw suspicion and attention to Naruto." Minato explained.

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me" Madara scoffed. "I being a father once myself would have made sure my child would stay with a family friend or ally if I had to perform a mission or whatever that was critical to the village's safety."

"Well regardless of what you think of us. We did it to ensure the world's salvation and survival." Minato retorted. "We know it was painful for us to do this Naruto. But we are back now and we would like for the return of Naruto to us."

Hashirama laughed in fact it was the most he laughed in such a long time.

"You honestly think I would surrender my son back to man with a god like complex. A man who threw away one of his sons for the training of another. A MAN who fled the village when they needed him the most. A man who deserted his village when we were in such a weakened state that left us in such a vulnerable state in which our enemies could easily attack us!" Hashirama yelled at the end panting hard.

"Lord Hashirama please see..." Minato sighed.

Minato was soon interuppted by a gust of wind that was pure chakra. The feeling and the killer intent within was making it tough to breathe. Gazing up he looked to see it coming from Tobirama Senju.

"Say please see reason and I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat SO YOU CAN SEE MY HANDS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" the second Hokage shouted angrily.

The party backed away including Madara himself. They have never seen Tobirama so pissed off before except only when it was war time. The Namikaze family couldn't even move at the amount of KI was being released. The only one who weren't affected it was the Amazon queen herself. She was gazing at Tobirama with such longing and lust in her eyes.

"Your reputation precedes you Tobirama" the queen purred.

"And you are?" Tobirama asked.

"My name is Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons" she greeted.

Tobirama heard about the Amazon village of Nadeshiko. They were a race of powerful female shinobi that only marry if they could be defeated in battle. He thought that was crazy but he wasnt one to contradict or insult their methods and ways of living. He remembered when he fought a few members in his youth and won against them. But then refused to marry any of them as he wasn't interested in marriage or anything of the sort.

"A pleasure Gabrielle sama"

"Like wise Tobirama. I wish we could have met under better circumstances but am I here to fulfill the contract signed by Minato regarding his son Naruto and my twin daughters Xena and Artemis. According to the contract they would meet up with the boy and during the chunin exams they will fight. If Naruto wins my daughters are his."

"And if he loses he loses his life" Mito growled.

"Precisely now if you would be a dear call Naruto here. So he can be reunited with his parents and we can go on with buisness." Gabrielle smiled.

Hashirama was about to stand up when Mito stepped forward and got into the queen's face. The Uzumaki matriarch glared and her hair flared as her eyes turned slits, her nails turned into claws and whisker marks grew on her face. She looked like a female human version of Kyuubi.

"Listen here jungle whore, my baby isn't going to fight so she can fight your sexual driven spawns." Mito insulted Gabrielle.

Gabrielle growled at the disrespect the woman was giving about her village and her daughters. She also flared her hair and countered with her facial markings become tiger like. Her eyes, nails, facial markings strongly resembled a tiger as she growled back at Mito.

"I'd watch what you say ocean bitch." The queen roared.

"When it comes to my son. I'll make sure only the best women marry my little boy." Mito growled.

"You mean my boy" Kushina shouted.

"SHUT UP KUSHINA! Mito and Gabrielle screamed.

"Enough of this chatter, Tobirama please retreat Naruto for us so we can put an end to this once and for all. I'm sure Naruto would love to his former parents and you know get to know them..." Hashirama grinned insanely which Tobirama nodded at before vanishing.

**Konohagakure: Ichiraku Ramen **

Meanwhile we find Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen having some delicious Miso Ramen with Kaguya and Kurama. The sweet smell of aroma from the Ramen bowl filled the red head boys nostrils as he dived into his bowl. Kurama never had Ramen before and he never understood why Naruto or Kushina could even devour so much of this stuff. Still it couldn't hurt to try it. Take his chopsticks he tasted the noodles and his taste buds took him to a whole new level of taste.

**"holy Kami never would I have believed that Ramen would taste so delicious" ** the fox laughed eating more.

"Told you buddy, Ramen is the food of the gods." Naruto smiled finishing his sixth bowl.

Kaguya was eating her Ramen with more sophistication as per her character and status. She was enjoying the food that her future husband to be loved so much.

"Thank you Ayame san, this Ramen is wonderful. You and your father are amazing cooks."

"Thank you Lady Kaguya it's our pleasure. Thank you for the kind appreciation." Ayame blushed.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Naruto" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Lord Tobirama standing in the entrance. Teuchi and Ayame immediately gasped at seeing the presence of the second Hokage. They immediatly bowed their heads.

"Lord second welcome to Ichiraku" teuchi welcomed him.

"Pardon me for the interruption. But I am here to collect Naruto for my brother wants him to come to the Hokage's office." Tobirama answered.

"Any particular reason uncle?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, the Namikaze family has arrived to the village and are at the hokage's office awaiting for presence."

Naruto placed down his bowl as he stood up. Kurama knew how long Naruto had waited for this moment. His face was lowered at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. Kaguya was worried for him as well. She knew that her lover had a horrible past with his former parents but at the same time she was looking forward to seeing how he was going to handle the situation.

"So they finally shown their faces after all this time." Naruto said coldly which thickened the air around him.

"Are you sure you wish to face them now? We could always postpone the meeting until another time if you wish." Tobirama asked.

"No uncle, if I don't encounter them now. I'll never get over this rage that's building up inside of me. If I want to move on with my life then I have to ensure that they don't try anything to worm their way back to my life."

"Well if you're sure"

"Yes uncle I am very sure" Naruto growled.

"Very well Naruto come with me" Tobirama said taking his nephews hand.

"Wait" Naruto said as he got on Kurama's back. "Kurama should come with us. I have a feeling Kurama wants a go at them too. Especially since he is now accepted by the villagers."

Kurama sighed but he had to agree with the brat. He most defiantly had a few words to speak with his former jinchuuriki and her husband. Nodding to the boy he took hold of Tobirama as they vanished. Kaguya thanked the Ichiraku family for the Ramen as she opened a dimensional portal and went through it and decided to head to the office before Naruto did.

**Konohagakure: Hokage Office **

While awaiting for the arrival of Naruto the two families were arguing back and forth about the fate of Naruto. Hashirama was the most upset with the vocabulary of insults coming out of his mouth. Who knew the God of Shinobi had such a colorful vocabulary.

"You arrogant little, traitorous, backstabbing, toad sucking whore" Hashirama shouted. "You think you can demand me of anything."

"I am the Senju clan head grandfather" Tsunade retorted back.

"Your a cowardly nobody that I am ashamed to have created from my son's loins. You turned your back on everything your parents and I taught you."

"I did no such thing old man. Like we told Sarutobi sensei the survival of the world out weighs the needs of a single boy." Tsunade scoffed at him. "We put the survival of the world above our own family."

A loud slap was heard as Tsunade felt her head turn sharply to the right. Minato and the others gasped at what they had witnessed. Tsunade was most shocked as her grandfather never rose a hand against her.

"WE SENJUS DON'T PUT ANYTHING ABOVE FAMILY TSUNADE!" Hashirama shouted back.

"You hit me? You've never raised your hand against me." Tsunade gasped shaking a little. "I'm your granddaughter"

"Your nothing to me now. As of now I disown all traces of you. You are no longer a Senju and don't even try to argue. You've never taken the mantle of lady Senju while you were still in Konoha. Sarutobi told me you were to busy gambling and building up debt after debt. You've never attended council meetings, and you haven't been taking care of the Senju clan compound and the clans bank accounts. You've never even married and yet you had this man here with a man out of wedlock."

"Hey my personal life is none of your buisness and for your information Minato was the best thing that ever happened to me. He became the infamous Yellow Flash and won us the third great war. Hell even Iwagakure fears him so badly they wouldn't dare attack Konoha."

"You mean the Hirashin that my brother invented and mastered during the first and second great wars" Hashirama scoffed. "Your son even dared to claim that it was a bloodline that his clan was famous for."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door as everyone wondered if it was Naruto. Hashirama smiled and told who ever it was to come in. Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere as they saw a beautiful woman coming through it. Jiraiya was awesome struck and made perverted sounds as he gazed at the beauty before him. He could see she was a lovely beauty with long white hair, black lipstick, and soft skin. She was also wearing a kimono with pink flower petal designs on it.

"Lady Kaguya greetings" Hashirama greeted.

"Greetings Hashirama, Mito, Madara" Kaguya smiled before looking at the Namikazes with a glare. "The Namikazes pleasure"

"Hey show my parents some respect" Menma growled. "They are well known and respected heroes."

"Little boys should learn to be quiet when the adults are speaking" she hissed as she let out her intent which suffocated them and brought them to their knees.

"Who the hell are you?" Kushina demanded.

"My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, soon to be Kaguya Senju." She answered the demanding Namikaze woman.

"Your marrying my grandfather?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course not, I'm Naruto's first wife"

"WIFE!" they all shouted.

"But that's impossible. My twin daughters were going to be Naruto's first spouses due to the marriage contract." Gabrielle shouted. "Besides your to old for the boy anyway. He needs someone his own age."

Madara scoffed "as if my student would associate himself with weak kunoichi such as you."

"Watch what you say Uchiha, my village may be small but it's powerful and don't you forget it."

"I only speak the truth jungle girl. Also the marriage contract you have with Naruto I'm afraid isn't valid anymore."

"What nonsense do you speak Uchiha?" Minato challenged.

"Naruto is no longer biologically yours anymore" Madara grinned.

"What do you mean by that? Of course he's still our baby" Kushina shouted.

"What Madara means is that Naruto went through a genetic change. Like a metamorphosis. When you both abandoned him when he was born the death goddess altered the boys DNA to match the genetic code of myself and Hashirama. Meaning that the Namikaze clan genetic code no longer exists within his small body." Mito said arrogantly.

"You lie, no such thing can alter someone's DNA" Jiraiya shouted.

"Are you saying you know more than one of the three divine sisters do?" Madara asked the toad sage. "Are you doubting their abilities."

"Enough Madara don't waste your time with this man. His ability of rational thinking had long since died out from the countless beatings he got from the women he peeped on." Kaguya sighed.

"Hey I'm over here" Jiraiya grunted feeling insulted by the beautiful woman.

"Your not important" Kaguya blew him off.

Jiraiya felt his whole world shatter at the very thing Kaguya said to him. Never had he been struck down this emotionally by a woman since Tsunade refused to his date when he was in his youth.

"Hey you can't talk to pervy sage like that" Menma shouted again.

Suddenly the commotion was interrupted as they saw Naruto himself walking into the office. But on the back of the nine tailed fox itself. Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina immediatly went on the defensive.

"How is the fox free?" Minato shouted.

"We set it free" Mito smirked.

"What why would you do that?" Kushina yelled. "Do you understand what you've unleashed upon the village."

"Oooh shut up you old broad" Naruto groaned cleaning out his ear. "Kurama is a part of the village. The villagers accept him."

"The fox has placed our son under his control we must reseal the Kyuubi. It's obvious Naruto wasn't capable of keeping the soul of the Kyuubi at bay. We must reseal the beast into Menma." Jiraiya said getting his sealing kit ready.

The Kyuubi let out a roar which sent the family back against the wall. Naruto immediatly rubbed the foxes head to calm him down.

"Easy Kurama don't kill them yet." Naruto smiled.

**"they were asking for it gaki you know that" **

"I know that Kurama but I want my turn before you get to play with them."

**"fine but don't take to long gaki" **

"Alright now that Kurama has calmed down let's get down to buisness shall we" Naruto said sternly not in the mood for games.

"Ah! Naruto, I'm glad to see you actually have control over the beast," Minato said with that foxy grin that Naruto couldn't help but growl at.

"Look at you, so handsome already. You have your father's looks alright," the redhead woman gushed. "But my red hair."

Naruto then noticed a boy about his age with red hair like him but spiky walk up to him.

"Hey nii san my name is Menma I'm your brother. I've waited a long time to meet you." Menma grinned. "Now that we're together again we can finally fulfill the prophecy together and you can also fulfill your duty"

"What duty?" Naruto asked.

"That's simple son, Menma here will be head of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clan. He's also going to engaged to Oonokis granddaughter and other powerful females of other nations to rebuild the clans." Minato smiled. "You will become the head of the Namikaze side branch and will be married to my cousins daughter. You will also marry Mei Terumi and the Nibi Jinchuuriki of Kumo. This will bring peace between Iwa, Kumo and the leaf village. Plus you will be trained in minor Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu from your mother. You'll also be trained under Tsunade to become a support medic nin. That way you'll always be at your brothers side whenever he gets hurt."

"Plus you'll be engaged to my twin daughters bringing the support and political power of Nadeshiko to the leaf as well." Gabrielle smirked.

"So your saying my duty is being a slave to my brother and the clan like how the Hyuuga clan operates. You're also saying that you want me to marry women I've never even met just for the sole purpose of increasing the power level with new powers and abilities within the clan."

"You won't be a slave Naruto" Kushina laughed. "You'll be a support ninja to protect the main branch of the Namikaze clan along with your new wife."

"So it is like the Hyuuga clan." Naruto scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks."

Everyone was shocked that Naruto was refusing such an opportunity. He was not only denying to be part of the Namikaze clan. But he was also denying to be married and court with many powerful females that many have strived to be bed with. Many men would kill to have what Naruto was being offered. But he was throwing it all away.

"What do you mean no" Minato gasped. "Do you realize what you are refusing?"

"Of course I do besides I already have a wife to be and she's proven herself to me in more ways than one." Naruto smirked as he winked at Kaguya.

"But she's to old for you" Tsunade yelled.

"Says the 50 year old broad who spread her legs for a younger man." Naruto smirked. "Though with your wrinkly skin your hiding under that genjutsu I'm surprised that Minato's father even bedded you at all."

Madara snickered under his breathe as he was trying hard not to laugh. Tsunade looked like she was about to bust a blood vessel. How dare this brat insult her like that.

"Once we return home I'm going to beat into you some common sense and make your learn to respect your betters." Tsunade growled cracking her knuckles wanting to pound the wise ass kid.

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy here with the parents I have now. Besides I don't carry a single genetic trait of the Namikaze clan. So therefore Minato has no biological claim over me"

Minato was slowly getting a migraine this wasn't what he had hoped. He was hoping that his son Naruto would jump at the chance to see his family again and welcome them into his life with open arms. But this Naruto before them was cold, calculating, and above all cold and ruthless to them. Kushina was trying hard to hold back her tears. Her son was denying all connections he had with them. She was on the same boat as Minato believing that her son would welcome her with love and affection only to recieve coldness and anger.

"Mother, father, uncle Madara I'm sorry that the Namikaze clan has wasted our valuable time." Naruto spoke to his family.

"Its no trouble at all sochi" Hashirama sighed resting in his chair. "You may leave now"

Naruto nodded but he jumped off the foxes back and embraced his parents. Mito and Hashirama hugged him back as the boy headed to the door only for Kushina to wraps his arms around him. He grunted as he felt her embrace as she was on her knees.

"Sochi please I know your angry for what we did. But we had no choice, please don't cut us out of your life." Kushina begged.

Naruto sighed as he pried her arms off him. Kushina felt herself being pushed off as the boy looked down at her. He looked at her with emotionless eyes that showed neither hate or sympathy. It was complete apathy.

"If you truely loved me as you claimed you did then you should have left me with a friend or have one of you stay back to raise me. But instead you chose to take Menma with you and leave me to fend for myself. You didn't abandon me out of love or for more safety. No you left me out of obligation to your precious toad prophecy." Naruto said before his face turned into a snarl. "I once respected you when I heard all the stories of you when I was little. I admired both you and your husband, but once I learned the truth from Kyuubi about what happened, that all went out the window. Now look at yourself begging at my feet like some old beggar on the street, it's pathetic."

"Sochi" Kushina cried grabbing his shoulder only for Naruto to slap it away. "Please I'm sorry"

"DON'T touch me" Naruto growled. "You honestly expect me to believe you're sorry!"

"Naruto that's enough, Kushina is your mother" Minato scolded.

"This woman is no mother of mine, she's no relative of mine either." Naruto yelled back.

"Please Naruto"

"No Kushina you hurt me in the worst way possible that very day. Now it's my turn to return that in full."

Naruto held down Kushina to the ground as he got on top of her. He quickly used Mokuton which shocked Hashirama to bind Kushina to the ground. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a kunai and pulled up Kushina's sleeve. Kushina panicked as she struggled as she screamed feeling the kunai carve into her flesh. She screamed loudly as Naruto began to carve something into her arm. Minato and his family looked in pure horror as Naruto was cutting his former mother with a kunai. Minato and Jiraiya rushed to stop him only for Madara to pin Jiraiya down and Tobirama pinning down Minato. Tsunade charged forward to attack only for Mito to deliver a punch sending her back.

Naruto suddenly stopped and admired his handy work. He quickly got off of Kushina and stood up. He cleaned off the blood from his kunai and bowed to his parents. He then left the office. Kurama used a little of his chakra to prevent the wound from healing fully before he left as well. Kushina panted as she felt the Mokuton release her. She cried softly as she laid there in shock and sadness. She turned her gaze to the arm that Naruto cut. There carved on her arm was the word _**BLOOD KIN DESERTER**_. SHE could only lay there in silence as Minato and Jiraiya were released and Menma rushed over to aid his mother. He could see each letter bled from her arm as Tsunade came over and tried to close the wound. However the letters were forever scarred into her arm and Tsunade knew that.

Believing that the meeting had gone on long enough Hashirama ordered Minato and his kin to leave and get settled in the Namikaze Compound that was still in the village. Not wanting to anger the Hokage and make things worse Minato and the others decided to retreat for the moment and figure out to fix the situation another time. Minato took his wife into his arms as he and his son left the office and headed towards the Namikaze Compound. Tsunade stayed back for a bit as she pierced her grandparents with a glare.

"You've made a terrible mistake grandfather. Soon your interference will cause drastic changes and the whole world will suffer because of you. And despite what you say I'm a proud Senju and I stand by my son no matter what." Tsunade spoke arrogantly. "That boy will fulfill his duty and Menma will finally bring peace to the shinobi world."

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her neck as Tobirama lifted her up. He had enough of her I'm smarter than you complex.

"Listen here Tsunade, if any of you come near by nephew again. Grandniece or no I will kill you." The Nindaime gritted his teeth putting pressure on her throat causing her to choke. He then threw her into Jiraiya. "Now take your whore and leave toad sage before I decide to sever your body and feed you to the animals. I'm sure the animals in the forest of death loves toads."

Jiraiya fearing for his life immediately took Tsunade and left the office. Tobirama snorted before turning to Hashirama.

"This won't be the last we see of them." Tobirama warned his brother.

Hashirama sighed "You're right about that Tobirama we will need to keep a close eye on them. I know Naruto can look after himself especially with Kurama looking after him."

"But even he isn't a match for someone of their caliber yet" Mito spoke out. "Which is why I'm going to up Naruto's training. Perhaps you'd like to teach him as well Tobirama."

"Perhaps" he chuckled. "I just hope the boy is able to keep up with me during training."

"I'm sure he will now who's up for some sake?" Hashirama smiled as everyone raised their hands. "Alright lets head to that new bar Mito heard about."

Everyone nodded their heads at the idea. Hashirama left a shadow clone to handle the paperwork. He then told his secretary to hold his meetings for a while. Once that was finished they headed out to the new bar to share a drink together like the good old days.

_**hey everyone it's me hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was truely hard to write but at the same time I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope it turned out good for you. Hahaha anyway hope you all like it. Would love to hear your feedback and reviews. Hope you all have a good evening. **_


	19. Can't Take No For An Answer

_**Hey guys Naruto senju Ootsutsuki here with the long awaited chapter 19 of Naruto senju of the hidden leaf. I'm so sorry for the long wait I've just been having so much trouble trying to write the chapter and what should happen in it. But now I finally got an idea for the chapter and made it happen. Hope you all like the chapter. **_

The morning soon came as the sunlight shined through the beautiful crafted windows of the upper level of the Senju mansion. It's rays shined bright upon the sleeping boy who was snuggling close to his lovely companion Kaguya. Mito and Hashirama couldn't understand why their son loved sleeping with Kaguya. But according to their son he says he feels safe. Naruto fluttered his eyes open as he heard the sounds of birds chirping. With a groan he sat up and let out a yawn.

"I hate waking up early in the morning" he groaned rubbing his eyes.

He soon turned to see Kaguya still asleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Not wanting to disturb her he started to get dressed. He put on a bright orange shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it along with black hakama shorts. Once fully dressed he walked over and kissed Kaguya's cheek before heading downstairs. He was suddenly greeted by a sweet smell of delicious eggs and bacon as he saw his mother cooking and his dad reading the morning paper.

"Morning Kaa-san, morning tou chan" Naruto greeted them happily.

Mito turned her head to see her son up and at em so early. Normally he would sleep in like his father. Still she placed the food on the table and took a seat next to her husband.

"Well good morning sochi it's very rare to see you up so early in the morning. I can only guess since today is your first day of the academy." Mito chuckled.

"Of course Kaa san" Naruto said taking a seat at the table. "I'm finally going to become a shinobi and one day I'll take that hat from Tou san"

Hashirama chuckled at his sons motivation and his ambition to become the next hokage. He knew that his son had the dream for it. But it took more than just ambition to be hokage. The weight of the hat and the job it comes with is something that you must prepare yourself for.

"Hahahaha, you're many years to early to take the hokage's hat sochi. But if you train hard and never give up then I have no doubt that I'll one day pass the mantle of Hokage to you."

The family soon began eating and boy Oooh boy did Mito know how to cook. Her recipes were one of the best, heck she even published them and they sold off the shelves like crazy. Naruto was stuffing his face which showed how much he loved his mother's cooking.

"Naruto chan no stuffing your face you'll choke." Mito scolded.

Naruto let out a goofy laugh before swallowing, "Sorry Kaa chan I just love your cooking."

"Well that's very sweet but you can still show proper table manners."

"Oooh come on Mito sama let the boy have a little fun. I mean your only young once." Hashirama chuckled.

This resulted in him receiving a bonk on the head by her ladle. Hashirama grunted rubbing his head. Mito looked at him with her hair flowing in nine strands resembling Kurama's tails.

"Are you questioning my parenting skills Hashirama?!" Mito shouted. "AND DID YOU JUST HINT AT ME THAT I'M OLD!"

Sinking down in his chair Hashirama held up his kitchen plate to shield himself from his wife's anger. Sure he may be the God of all shinobi but he even he wouldn't risk arguing with his hot blooded wife. Begging for mercy and apologizing quickly for his mistake, he was saved by a loud laugh. They noticed Kurama on the couch waking from his nap.

"What an alarm clock, I wake up to the whining of the so called God of Shinobi scared out of his wits by his own wife" Kurama said teasingly making Hashirama steam with anger.

Kurama stretched his limbs as he jumped off the couch and turned into his favorite form a beautiful red haired woman with long red hair, red eyes with black slits, a goddess like body with a double E size cup. The Kitsune woman also wore a tight kimono that showed off her body shape. Kurama chose this form a lot to keep fangirls away from Naruto. The fox also loved this form despite him being male. But to him he believes tailed beasts are not define by gender and switch between the two anytime they want. She took her seat next to Naruto as she was served with some eggs and bacon along with some rolls. Unlike Naruto Kurama ate in a more sophisticated way. Similar to how royalty eats.

"Kurama I'm going to be busy at the hokage's office with so many applicants for the academy, alliance contracts, and other papers that I wish I didn't have to sign. God I hate paperwork. The more I finish the more they multiply." Hashirama sighed in his hands.

"If you want to save yourself from doing so much paperwork why not just use multi shadow clones jutsu and have them help you. That way you'll get it done twice as fast" Naruto suggested.

Hashirama immediately slammed his head down on the table rattling the silverware. Everyone could hear him muffins the word stupid over and over. How could he the most powerful shinobi of his era forget about the many uses of shadow clones. It would seem all those years in the afterlife affected his brain cells.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid" Hashirama shouted over and over. "How could I have forgotten that?"

"Because your a century old fossil with fewer brain cells and your son is a natural born genius with a good head on his shoulders." Kurama smirked.

"Not helping" the Hokage groaned.

"Come on Kurama leave dad alone." Naruto scolded the fox. "He's not an idiot. You can't expect him to remember something 90 years ago"

"Thank you Naruto" Hashirama sighed leaning back in his chair.

"That's what mom's for."

Hashirama soon sulked in his chair sobbing that his son was agreeing with the fox about him being an idiot. Naruto and the others sweatdropped at his reaction to what he said. Mito sighed in irritation, her husband always takes insults to seriously. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who could be at their house this early in the morning?.

Minato and his family arrived the Senju compound hoping to end this farce and retrieve Naruto. They were thankful that the gods had pity on Naruto and gave him a temporary family to raise him. But now that they were back the family's services would no longer be required. Plus they were hoping that by doing this then they relationship with the village will be restored. Since their return over 92% percent greeted them with glares and harsh whispers of insults. At first they didn't mind it but soon they were overcharged for food and other merchandise. Along with the fact that many other food joints didn't allow them entrance. Of course Menma was treated differently as they didn't know if he was the same as his parents. After all don't punish the child for the sins of their parents. So the villagers have Menma a fair chance to prove to them he wasn't arrogant. However 2% of the village praised the return of the Namikaze family with open arms. Soon they all gathered at the front door as Minato knocked on the door.

Minato had been planning on teaching his son his uncles Elemental jutsus and the side branch taijutsu styles. Since Naruto was going to lead the side branch he wanted to ensure his son would be powerful enough to aid Menma. Kushina was planning on teaching him Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu which would allow them to be closer and form a mother and son relationship. Tsunade however was planning on teaching Naruto medical jutsu since Menma didn't have the proper chakra control to use it. Although she was still peeved at the brat for mocking her and making fun of her age she decided for the good of her family she would put aside her pride. Jiraiya was going to train him to summon toads despite the fact that unknown to him Mito was going to have Naruto sign the white tiger contract and that Kurama would let him sign the fox contract.

"We have to get my son back Minato kun." Kushina cried.

"We will Kushina chan don't worry. It will be tough but I'm sure Naruto will get use to it." Minato smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and they saw Naruto standing before them.

Naruto just looked at them with no smile on his face. They assumed that their son was still angry with them and decided to show it.

"Can I help you Namikaze sama?" Naruto asked.

The Namikaze family was shocked. They thought that he was going to explode with anger or sick the Kyuubi on them. But he just greeted them with a respectful gesture.

"Hello Naruto we hope we aren't intruding. But we need to talk to you" Minato smiled.

"Mother, the Namikaze family is here" Naruto called out to Mito.

Mito who was clearing some of the dishes heard what Naruto said. She growled in irritation wondering what could they possibly want now.

"Send them in Naruto, let's see what they want." Mito called back.

Naruto allowed them inside as the group entered the dining hall. Tsunade was shocked to see the old compound in such good shape after being deserted for so many years. Kushina was trying her best not to get into a confrontation with Mito her old mentor. Jiraiya on the hand noticed next to Hashirama and noticed the goddess like beauty next to him. The toad sanin's eyes popped out as he immediatly got out his notebook and began taking notes. The said _woman _glared at the sanin as she noticed that Jiraiya was staring at her and writing notes in his notebook.

"Jiraiya san I hope your not writing notes about me to put in your filthy smutty books are you?" She growled.

"Wait what?" Naruto said grabbing the notebook from his hands.

"Hey give that back gaki that's personal" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto read through the notebook and turned to glare at Jiraiya. The sanin however was unfazed with the kids glare and demanded his notebook back.

"Oooh I'll give it back." Naruto growled as he walked over to the dining hall fireplace and threw it into the fire.

Jiraiya screamed as his new novel work of Icha Icha Paradise went up in flames. He cried anime tears as he sobbed about his hard work and research were now gone forever. Kushina and the other women didn't really care since they despised that novel.

"Now that the entertainment is over what do you all want. We told you that Naruto is ours now and you have no legal bindings to him." Mito said harshly. "We told you that Lady Shinigami replaced your DNA with ours therefore making Naruto our son."

"That's a loud of bull crap" Tsunade shouted. "And you know it. Now we understand that you were brought back to raise him and you did a fine job. But now it's time for Naruto to return to his real family."

"My real family is right here Lady Tsunade. Lord Minato and Lady Kushina had their chance and they blew it. I'm also protected by the laws of Konoha. So if Minato and Kushina really want me back then they shouldn't have left me in the first place." Naruto replied coldly.

"Naruto we already told you the reason why we had to leave" Kushina sighed getting a headache. "It was for the bet..."

"Betterment for the world yeah yeah I heard. But you could have done it another way actually a lot of ways." Kurama spoke up in his female voice. "You could have left Naruto with Mikoto since you were friends since you were kids. You could have had Tsunade stay back to raise him since she was his grandmother. You could have left him with any of the clans and you could have come to visit him once in a while. OR YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM WITH YOU!"

Minato and Kushina understood they had many options and while many of them were good. They thought that if none of their enemies knew Naruto existed then he would be safe from all attempts of assassination. Yet they failed to understand that many of the clans were powerful in their own right and would have done anything to protect Naruto. Yet they failed to see that.

"If our enemies didn't know Naruto existed then he would be safe." Minato defended himself. "But now that we're back we can finally be a family again."

Hashirama stood up showing off his dominance for the first time in years. "You seem to lack brain cells for someone who was a natural born genius. Naruto is my son now. He's happy here and has been for the first eight years of his life. So why pray tell should he leave parents that loved him, fed him, heard his first words, saw his first steps, and comforted him when he was scared or sad to someone who saw him more of a tool then a child."

"We never saw Naruto as such a thing!" Kushina retorted.

"Really then what would you call it?" Mito asked crossing her arms.

Kushina opened her mouth to speak but no words seem to escape her lips. Mito only nodded her head as she proved her point. Minato cleared his throat and stepped forward towards Naruto.

"Naruto we understand that you've grown attached Lady Mito and Lord Hashirama. We are thankful that they raised you while we were gone but now it's time to come home. You can still come and visit them but your duty is to your family." Jiraiya said firmly.

Naruto stared up at him with cold eyes. How dare this man come into his house and tell him to leave his family for people who threw him away like some useless toy.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya sama but I'm happy here. My duty is to my father, Hashirama. I'm needed here." Naruto shook his head at them showing his refusal to leave.

"Naruto this rebellious attitude is unbecoming of a Namikaze." Minato scolded him like a little kid. "You're destined to perform a great service to the world of Shinobi with your brother. Now please pack your things, we can start your training when we get home. Plus my cousin is there so you can get to know your future wife."

"It would appear your hard of hearing Minato, my son is not going anywhere. Now I've tolerated your presence here long enough. Leave my home or I shall call the Anbu and have you executed for not only trying to kidnap a hokage's heir but also trespassing on my property." Hashirama released so much KI.

"Say I do come with you what could your clan possibly offer me other than enslavement and forced marriages." Naruto asked not buying into their we miss you and want you back crap.

Minato smiled at this opportunity. "Simple my son I can teach you the lightning Elemental jutsus of my uncle that made him famous in the second great war. As well the Namikaze taijutsu style."

"I already have Kakashi nii san to teach me Raiton jutsus." Naruto scoffed. "Plus my mom and dad can teach me Senju and Uzumaki taijutsu style to its full potential than you."

Minato stuttered as he tried to think of something else. Kushina seeing her husband was trying to control the situation spoke her piece.

"I can teach you Fuinjutsu and the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style Raging Tide." Kushina smiled. "We can bond over that and learn so much about eachother. To get together as mother and son again."

Naruto found it tempting as Raging Tide was once of the powerful Kenjutsu styles of the Uzumaki Clan. But it was the most toughest styles to learn. Naruto wasn't really interested in Kenjutsu as he prefered a staff like Hiruzen Jiji. Plus he already had a Fuinjutsu teacher, his mother since she was one of the greatest sealing mistresses in all the nation's.

"Sorry but I don't have the patience or the love of swordplay. And as for sealing I've got Mito Kaa chan who is the greatest sealing mistress in existence. So sorry Kushina sama but I'll have to pass."

"I can teach you summoning kiddo" Jiraiya boasted. "After all the toads and slugs are two of the most powerful summonings in the world."

Naruto and his parents sweatdropped at that. Apparently no one ever told the pervert that the toads and slugs were one of the top 15 most powerful summonings. Even Hashirama knew that the top 5 most powerful summons were the Lions at number 5, the Tigers are number 4, foxes are number 3, phoenixes at number 2 and dragons at number one. Surely every Summoner and their summoning clans know that.

"Forgive me Jiraiya sama but Mito Kaa chan is letting me sign the Uzumaki white tiger contract and Kyuubi sama is letting me sign the fox contract." Naruto grinned. "So forgive me old hermit but I must refuse the toads and slugs. I don't mean to insult they are powerful I admit no doubt about it. But the foxes and tigers are one of the top five most powerful for a reason."

"Geeze gaki since when did you become so smart?" Jiraiya asked.

"From studying and reading you should try it sometime." Naruto answered.

"Well I can teach you medical jutsu and my super strength. Surely you can't pass that up. I'm the world's best medic." Tsuande smirked with a boastful look on her face.

"Your skills are impressive Lady Tsunade" Naruto nodded. "But I'm afraid that Kurama has you beat there. Yes Kurama maybe be made of chakra but his knowledge of healing and medicines outdo yours."

_"Your giving me to much credit gaki" _Kurama thought watching it all play out.

"Your comparing the Kyuubi's skill to mine. I've developed poisons that can kill a jinchuuriki. My skills are not to be criticized." Tsunade fumed.

"Jinchuuriki maybe" Hashirama butted in. "But tailed beasts are a whole different thing."

"See there is nothing you can offer me. If that's all your willing to offer than I suggest you leave now. I have to get ready for the academy and I don't want to be late because my so called birth family can't take a simple no for an answer."

Silence filled the room. The Namikaze family was outwitted by a mere 8 year old child. Their plan was simple to convince Naruto to come back, regain control of the village, train the boys, and save the ninja world. Why couldn't fate just let the prophecy come to fruition and let their sons do their duty. Seeing there was no way out they decided to try something else. Minato took from his back pocket a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto seeing Minto toss him a scroll caught it in his hands. He unraveled it and noticed it that was a strange seal. There was a long list of what was inside it. It was also a letter from the first Namikaze side branch leader Kadajin Namikaze.

_**Dear future Namikaze side branch leader **_

_**However finds this letter proves that you are the future Namikaze side branch leader. I am Kadajin Namikaze and my duty was to protect the future of the Namikaze clan. In my time as leader I've created many deadly jutsus and seals that protected the clan for almost a century. I was known during the clan war era as the Lightning Flash not just for my speed but for my mastery in Raiton jutsus. In this scroll are all my works and research notes, along with all my jutsus and my lightning blade that earned me my nickname. Hopefully you can use and perhaps experiment with them to make them stronger or make your own creations. I have no doubt that already there will be many to continue my legacy. Glory be to the Namikaze clan. **_

**_Kadajin Namikaze _**

**_Leader of the Namikaze clan Side Branch _**

Naruto looked at the scroll as the contents also had a list of all Kadajins jutsus. From the sound of it Naruto could see this man was truely a devoted clan member that went to great lengths to protect his family. However on the other hand this also showed him that this scroll was his obligation to follow in the man's footsteps. Naruto was about to lose his temper but decided against it and rolled up the scroll. The boy was silent as everyone waited to see what his reaction would be. Naruto turned towards the fireplace and in a flash threw the scroll into the fire. Minato gasped as he saw his ancestors scroll thrown into the fire. Like a flash Minato pushed Naruto aside and reached into the fire place ignoring the burns and blisters from the flames.

Minato used the bottom off his robe like jacket to put the flames out. Once the fire was extinguished the scroll was severely damaged. Minato unrolled the scroll to find the letter part was okay but the seals on the scroll were destroyed beyond repair. Kadajin's research, his Raiton jutsus, and legendary lightning katana that made him the lightning flash was now lost forever. Minato's eyes filled with tears before turning to Naruto with a glare.

"You little turd do you realize what you done. Kadajin was a hero that many Namikazes after him respected and admired. His legacy that was passed down to future generations now gone because of you. You could have been the next Lightning Flash." Minato shouted enraged.

"I did it because I've broken the final chains that chained me to you. I'm not a Namikaze nor do I want to be one. I'm a Senju and an Uzumaki." Naruto declared proudly. "I Naruto Senju hereby wash my hands of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. I hear renounce their status as my parents. From now one they are strangers to me."

"Naruto you can't mean that?" Kushina covered her mouth trying to control her tears.

"I do Kushina san. I've dettached myself from you. You gave me life and for that I thank you. But now this is where we part ways for good. I want to hate you I really do. But what would be the point. The world is full of it already. Therefore I will be apathic towards you and your family except for Menma. He may be arrogant but that's thanks to you morons. So I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Well this had been a fine morning now do kindly leave before I call Anbu to arrest you" Hashirama seethed.

Minato stood up and faced Hashirama, "this isn't over. Naruto will be ours."

Hashirama's only response was a kick to Minato's jewels as the yondaime squealed clutching his precious balls. The Shodaime then picked him up by the neck and smirked.

"Try all you want I love a good challenge." Hashirama chuckled darkly. "See you again Oooh and have a nice flight home."

Minato wondered what he meant before he was raised into the air by Kurama via telekinesis as he was sent flying through the air and into the women's bath house. The women screamed pervert as Minato was beaten by many angry naked women. Minato's screams and their girls angry shouts told Kushina and company where he landed. Deciding to try again another time they decided to back off for the time being. Jiraiya and the others bid the Senju family farewell as they went to rescue a beaten down Minato.

_**Hey everyone once again I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I had major and I mean major writer's block. But I finally was able to write the chapter and I hope that it was all worth it. Hope you all like it. Please leave feedback and your awesome reviews. I look forward to your feedback. **_


	20. The Academy and a brother's remorse

_**Hey everyone how are you? Naruto senju Ootsutsuki here with another chapter. Sorry once again for the long wait but I'm on vacation so I had barely any time to write a new chapter. Well here it is and I hope to all it was worth the wait. I added many surprises to this chapter hope you all like it.**_

A few weeks had passed as we find Hashirama was in his office going through the applicants of the academy students. Madara was next to him helping him sort them out. Looks like they had a great amount of new students that would bring Konoha to a new height. However one such application caught his eye, it was the new transfer student from Kumo. She was young with long pale blonde hair and black eyes. Not to mention she was the jinchuuriki of Matatabi. Yugito Nii came to the village as a transfer student and a peace offering ever since word spread that Hashirama was restored. The Raikage believed this would strengthen the ties between the village, but Hashirama didn't fully trust the man. Kumo had a history of seeking out new bloodlines, especially the byakugan. So there was no doubt that Kumo would seek to obtain the Mokuton.

According to the girl's sheet she was a gifted prodigy. She mastered all academy jutsus when she was five and mastered many E and D Rank jutsus along with a few C Ranks. She had a powerful regenerative ability like all jinchuuriki. She also gained the enhanced senses of a cat. Her taijutsu was C Rank, her genjutsu was D Rank, and her Ninjutsu was low B Rank at best. She reminded him of his wife who was also a prodigy at a young age. She was also currently living with Danzo as her temporary guardian.

"Looks like we will be having a lot of good applicants. The heirs of our fellow clans and our new transfer student." Hashirama smiled going through the other papers.

"You know as well as I do that Kumo is at a thin line with Konoha since the second ninja war. I don't trust that bastard as far as I can throw him. You know they've sought out many bloodlines from this village." Madara said coldly. "I have a feeling that went they come here to sign the peace treaty they will try it again."

Hashirama sighed as he couldn't argue with Madara's statement. But if peace was to restored they had to take a chance. However he would make to strengthen security during the treaty signing. He thought having Tobirama and Madara would be enough security but it wouldn't hurt to post a few more men.

The door opened as Minato and Kushina walked in. They were dressed in shinobi attire that showed their status as jounin. Minato's attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. His wife Kushina's attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. They reported for their first mission since they've been back.

Ever since their last failed attempt to convince Naruto to come home. They've become more focused on Menma to train him for his role as child of prophecy. Menma was strong for his age they knew that and truely believed once both boys graduate they could have them both on the same team. At least that's what they were hoping. Mostly Kushina as she was a feared kunoichi through out the nations. Plus she had the ability to contain Menma if he ever went berserk.

"Minato and Kushina reporting for our first mission Lord First" Minato said respectfully.

"I have a special mission for both of you, the ambassador from Kumo is coming here tomorrow to sign the peace treaty between our village. Now I understand that things have been very shady with Kumo"

"Of course they have!" Kushina shouted. "Those bastard tried to kidnap me when I was a little girl!"

"Kushina!" Hashirama yelled. "I understand your anger but I will not have you lose your cool understand!?"

"Hai" Kushina seethed.

"Good now as extra security I want you to secretly watch the ambassador. I don't fully trust them to not try to kidnap someone from any of the clans, especially the Hyuuga clan. Therefore I'm placing you Kushina to be stationed at the Hyuuga compound. As for Minato since your known as the yellow flash you'll be the ambassador's escort. Therefore you will tag him with your special seal so you'll be able to catch him if he does in fact kidnap someone."

They nodded as they took the scroll from Hashirama. However Hashirama glared at them and told them that if they fail in their mission they will be stuck doing D Rank missions for the next year with no pay at all. Seeing as they were getting the message they promised they would not fail. Before they left Minato asked Hashirama about Naruto.

"Hokage sama how is Naruto I heard he's quite the powerhouse at his age. Minato asked.

"He's fine Minato" Hashirama groaned. "and yes he's quite strong for his age. Far greater than many others in his age group. Why do you ask?"

"We were hoping when Naruto graduates he could be placed on a team with Menma with me as their sensei" Kushina asked with a hope in her tone.

"You know I can't promise that. As Hokage I must abide by the rules I set when I first became hokage. I can't show favoritism even to my own son. Naruto and Menma will be placed on teams that fit their strengths, weaknesses, and abilities."

"But it's a perfect way to rekindle with Naruto." Kushina begged.

"Naruto will decide if he wants to rekindle with you. But if you keep trying to force your way into his life. It will only make him push you back more. Be lucky Naruto didn't disown you."

"What did you say?" Kushina covered her mouth tears flowing.

"Naruto believes in the code of the Uzumaki. He will never forgive you for what you done. But he refuses to abandon you as you are still his blood kin."

"But he carved blood kin deserter into my arm and renounced me as his mother and family member." Kushina argued.

"Yes family member but he never said clan member." Madara spoke up. "Naruto has shown true Uzumaki devotion. He still called you a clan member regardless of your crime. So be thankful for that."

Minato and Kushina were silent for a minute as they felt hope again. Naruto hadn't fully disowned them as he still considered them clan members. Maybe there was a chance to rekindle their relationship. They vowed to make things right with Naruto even if it killed them. Bowing their heads they left the office. Madara knew that their desperation for redemption from their former son would lead to an even greater disaster. Sensing his distress Hashirama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know your overprotective of my son, but like I said before Naruto can handle himself."

Madara could only smile at that. Of course the little fuzz ball would be ok. The boy had proven he can take care of himself, but that still didn't turn off his feeling of protecting his godson. Madara was like a mother wolf that protects her cub.

_**Konoha Academy **_

Naruto was walking to the academy with his mother and uncle Tobirama. Tobirama's return also spread like wild fire through out the village. The village never felt more safe than ever now with both Senju brothers to protect them. Naruto was super excited to start the academy and to become a ninja and one day take the hokage hat from his dad. He was dressed in a white battle kimono which was based off and modified from Kaguya's sage robe design which would help him improve his speed and movement in battle. His red hair had gotten a bit longer as it reached to his waist but was tied in a pony tail.

The villagers bowed their heads and waved to the family paying their respect which they kindly returned. On their way to the academy Naruto stopped when he heard a loud crash and noticed Mebuki Haruno tripped and hit the ground spilling her groceries. She groaned in pain as she sat up and tried to pick up the spilled food. Immediatly he rushed over to her to see if she was ok.

"Madam Haruno are you alright?" He asked.

"Oooh Naruto sama i'm fine i just tripped thats all" she groaned.

Naruto reached down trying to help her up as best he could. Mebuki was grateful the boy was trying to help her but she was a bit to heavy for him to lift up. However as luck would badly have it, a certain pink haired banshee came running towards them.

"Hey how dare you hurt my mother. You tripped her." Sakura screeched loudly making Naruto cover his ears.

Naruto shocked at the accusation spoke up in his defense. "What? No I didn't trip her. I saw her fall and was trying to help her back to her feet."

That answer resulted with a slap across the face. Naruto held his cheek as everyone around them gasped. Sakura glared down at Naruto with hateful, cold eyes.

"Yeah right. You made her fall, your just like what other people say you are. Your nothing more than a demon. Your no better than that fox demon you carry inside of you. Nobody wants you here, do us a favor and go die in ditch."

Naruto felt those words pierce his heart. He's heard many insults from the villagers that hate him and he was use to it. However hearing from a girl he secretly had a crush on hurt him badly. Mebuki hearing what her daughter said became infuriated as she screamed at her daughter.

"SAKURA HARUNO, APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" Mebuki shouted shocking Sakura.

"Apologize? but mom he's a demon! He's the reason dad is dead." Sakura shouted back.

"He's a jinchuuriki there's a difference!" Mebuki argued back. "The Kyuubi and Naruto are two seperate beings. Now you will apologize this instant young lady! Also when you get back from the academy today I am going to teach you some respect young lady."

"I say she needs a lot of it" Tobirama growled as Naruto turned around.

"Uncle Tori" Naruto smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yes uncle I'm fine"

Tobirama walked over to Mebuki and held out his hand helping her to her feet.

"Oooh thank you Lord Tobirama, lord Naruto." She thanked them.

"Please call me Naruto, I don't like having my lord title being used as it makes me feel like I'm above everyone else." Naruto blushed a bit.

"Such a kind boy with a good heart. I see your parents have raised you well." She chuckled stumbled to her feet. "Please take this" she offered Naruto an apple from her bag.

"Ooh thank you but I can't accept it." Naruto replied shyly.

"Oh please I insist it's the least I can do to thank you." She begged.

"Well alright" Naruto smiled taking the apple. "Thank you"

"No my boy thank you for taking time to help a lady." She smiled before dragging her daughter to the academy.

"You did a good thing Naruto?" Tobirama smiled.

"I couldn't just leave her like that" Naruto sighed. "That wouldn't be right to let a sweet lady just lay there"

"Spoken like a true hero" Tobirama ruffled his hair. "Come on your mother is waiting for us"

Naruto nodded as they headed back down the road to meet up with Mito who was at the front of the academy. Mito noticed them and asked them what took them so long. Tobirama told her about how Naruto helped an old lady who fell and hurt herself. Mito turned to her son who nodded which had confirmed his story.

"That was a nice thing you did sochi." Mito praised him.

"Thank you Kaa chan." Naruto smiled.

"Well then come on I don't want my son to be late on his first day."

Naruto nodded as he hugged and kissed mother goodbye and high fived Tobirama. He followed the batch of students to the classroom where their sensei Iruka Umino greeted them. Naruto also noticed many of his friends were there. Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan and a brash kid with a alpha mals complex. But on the inside he was as soft as new born puppy all bark and no bite most of the time. Sasuke Uchiha, his brother in arms and closest friend since childhood. Satsuki Uchiha, his number one fan girl that dreams of marrying him. He swears that she is worst than Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number one fangirl. Speaking of the banshee she was sitting next to Satsuki, she was one of the students that hated Naruto and blamed him and the ninetails for her father's death. She also hated him for corrupting her mother. In back of Sakura was Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara Clan, and choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. On the left side say Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan, Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Neji Ootsutsuki, second heir to the Ootsutsuki clan, Rock Lee, and Tenten in their final year at the academy. Sitting in back of them was Menma Namikaze, he looked exactly like Minato from the gold spikey hair to the heart shaped face of his mother. All the clan heirs and many civilian students were there.

His eyes soon rested on Yugito Nii the transfer student that was sent by Kumo as a peace offering. He remembered meeting her and he liked her not for her beauty or her power. No he liked her for her personality and sense of humor. He waved to her which she noticed. She blushed while waving back. They had grown very close ever since her arrival to the village and became very good friends. Even though they were arranged to be wed Naruto had treated her like a human being instead of an arranged wife. Naruto immediatly took his seat next to her.

Iruka is looked over his new class, students from many of the Shinobi clans and many civilian students. However he also heard the Senju and Namikaze heir was going to be in his class. He heard about both families reputation and their training they recieved from her parents. He noticed Naruto who looked a lot like Lady Mito but with some traits of Lord First. He heard the Senju heir was powerful more than his age group. But he also heard the boy was modest and loved to work hard. He also noticed that he was close to Yugito Nii the transfer jinchuuriki. He noticed Menma, son of Lord forth and Lady Kushina. Though he hated the Namikaze for what they did, he couldn't hate Menma as he had nothing to be blamed for. One thing for sure he had his work cut out for him.

"Welcome to the academy. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei for the duration of your time here." Iruka smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class so we can get to know you better. Also I have lady Kaguya with me as she will taken over as head of the academy to ensure we produce actual shinobi and kunoichi."

He motioned to the woman who sat next to him. She was dressed in an elite Anbu uniform, she also had in her lap a wolf mask with black lines around the eyes. She was known as the Ookami Megami aka wolf goddess. Her hair was in a long pony tail and was shiny as silver. She waved to everyone but blew a kiss at Naruto who blushed making yugito quietly growl.

Everyone began to greet the junior or senior students telling them about their likes,dislikes, and their dreams. Some had dreams of being legendary shinobi while others dreamed of being Hokage. The next one to introduce themself was Menma Namikaze. he stood at a height of 4 feet 5 inches tall and he wore black shorts and a white t shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back of it. he greeted everyone and smiled.

"My name is Menma Namikaze I'm 6 years old and I like my family, Konoha, and clan. I love learning new jutsus and Ramen. My Dislikes waiting for Ramen to cook, emos, a certain red haired woman." he looked at Naruto before turning back to iruka. "My dream is to become hokage, but also my dream is restore my clan and to make a certain someone pay."

Naruto knew that Menma was talking about his mother Mito. He heard that his mother was ordered to eliminate the Namikaze clan to prevent them from using him for breeding purposes. Naruto believed his mother's actions were justified, I mean would you allow someone to use your baby as a bloodline breeding stallion?. But he also understood his big brother's anger, but that didn't mean he would allow him to kill his mother.

"Okay then" Iruka sweated as he was one of the very few who heard about the Namikaze clan massacre. _"Looks like we got ourselves and avenger here. I hope no I pray to Kami Menma won't do anything stupid." _

Naruto cleared his throat as he decided to introduce himself next.

"I'm Naruto Senju, im 6 years old my likes are my family, Kurama, Kaguya chan, kitty chan (yugito) foxes, the moon, and Ramen. My Dislikes are lord and Lady Kushina, Lady Tsunade, and Jiraiya for his filthy books that degrade women in such a way I find absolutely abominable. I hate rapists and predators who pray on innocents. My dream is to restore the world to a peaceful era and to be as strong as daddy and uncle Madara."

Iruka nodded as he smiled. The kid truely had big ambitions especially with wanting to be as strong as his parents and uncle.

"Alright thank you Naruto, and Ms Nii how about you go first?"

"Alright my name is Yugito Nii I'm 7 years old and I like my village, cats, Matatabi, foxy kun (naruto), cooking, and castrating men who annoy me. My Dislikes are rapists, a certain family, and secretly my raikage for forcing me to become a jinchuuriki against my will. My dream, well my dream is marry my foxy kun and be the dominate wife in his harem."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at the young girl. The little brat actually thought she was going to be Naruto's head wife. Oooh she was going to show her when she's old enough to have sex that no one is going to lead the harem but her. Kaguya always had a superiority complex when it came to sex and she wanted to ensure only the worthiest of women would bed him. Yugito noticed Kaguya looked pissed off as she gave her the stink eye making her silently fume. Naruto noticing it groaned as he face palmed shaking his head. Why was he cursed to be so desirable.

After the rest of the introductions were finished the class was now in session. It started with the basic curriculum much to the disgust of Naruto. His uncle Tobirama told him that the academy's academics the former civilian council had chosen were utter bullshit that wouldnt even help you on the battlefield. However despite that the best part was when it was time for the battle portion of the day. Taijutsu spars was the most fun for Naruto because she was facing against Menma. He wanted to see just how much Menma learned from his parents and the sanin.

1...2...3... Hajime!"

Menma got into the hummingbird stance as he rushed at full speed. But Naruto expected this, he could clearly see Menma rushed in rashly and was acting upon only power and speed. He immedietly sidestepped and tripped him. Menma caught himself as he delivered a punch aimed for his chest which Naruto blocked with his elbow. Naruto was soon swung off his balance by a low kick falling on his back as Menma swung a punch down only for Naruto to roll out of the way. Naruto smirked as he was impressed.

"Well I must say Menma your parents taught you well. You're speed is incredible and your use of the humming bird style is truely impressive." Naruto praised him. "But let's see how you handle this"

Naruto dove in the whirlpool taijutsu style as he vanished from sight making the crowd gasp as Naruto appeared behind Menma. Menma immediatly countered the punch that was aimed for him but was kicked back a few feet. Menma grunted feeling the power behind the kick. Naruto soon charged forward not letting him recover delivering kicks at his waist, chest, and his face kicking him against the metal fence. Menma feel to one knee as he growled at Naruto.

"I won't lose not this time?" He started leaking red chakra which everyone knew what that was. His eyes turned slits and his teeth sharpened. He let out a roar as he charged extremely fast. Naruto quickly dodged a swipe of his sharp finger like claws.

"Damn he succumbed to his anger that quickly." Naruto thought to himself. "Looks like there is no choice. I got to find a way to calm him down."

Naruto was pushed back against the fence pretty hard grunting from the pain of the impact. Naruto stood up as he went through hand signs that his father taught him.

"Wood style: Cage Restraint" he shouted.

Soon wood sprouted around Menma like a cage and the wooden bars sprouted more strands of wood that wrapped around him contracting him. Menma struggled as the chakra began to be sucked into the wood which allowed Naruto to absorb the chakra.

"If only I still had Kurama in me It would be a big help" Naruto groaned softly.

Naruto was only able to absorb 10% of the Kyuubi's chakra from Menma before the Namikaze heir collapsed. Naruto panted as the jutsu was released. He soon collapsed a few minutes afterwards. Kaguya immediately rushed both boys to the hospital as the students were sent home early.

_**Konoha hospital: Room 204 **_

_**Menma POV **_

I yawned as I woke up and found myself in a comfy hospital bed. Looking out the window, I saw it was was a bit cloudy. Upon realizing I was in a hospital I began remember how I got there. Suddenly I remembered that I was sparing with my little brother and then...I remember losing my temper and soon...

"Oooh God I lost control of the nine tails. Oooh my god Naruto, I hope I didn't kill him. I'd never forgive myself."

Quickly throwing off the covers, I ran out of room to the receptionist in the lobby, having been to the hospital many times before back home.

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist. "Which room is Naruto in?"

"Naruto sama is in room 504 lord Menma" she told me.

I thanked her as I rushed up to the fifth floor despite my small injuries. Upon reaching the room I slowly opened the door to see Naruto resting in the bed with small parts of his body bandaged. He didn't look beaten up at all. I guess he had regenerative abilities like me. I gazed upon my brothers sleeping face as I felt a pang of guilt.

"I don't know if you can hear me Naruto. But I know you can. I'm sorry I lost control of myself. I could have almost killed you. If that happened I'd never forgive myself. I know you and my family don't see eye to eye, but I would like to at least be part of your life. I won't force you to leave the family you already have. I can see Lord and Lady Senju make you happy. I would be a bastard for taking that away from you. For what it's worth little brother I'm sorry. I hope you'll still consider me as your big brother."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving before my parents find out I went awol in the hospital.

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as soon as Menma left. He wasn't really out cold he was just resting a bit as an injury like this was nothing compared to the sparring matches with Madara or Kurama. However a small tear ran down Naruto's cheek as he let out a small smile after hearing his brothers words. He found no deceit in this words and he felt pure remorse and love from it.

"I already have Menma"

_**Well there you go guys another great chapter in my story. Now for those who noticed I didn't make Menma completely arrogant. I gave him a soft side that he rarely ever shows. Naruto and Menma may have a chance at a brotherly relationship. Anyway hope you all enjoy looking forward to your reviews and feedback. Enjoy everyone.**_


	21. Brotherly Bonding

_**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki here with another chapter of the story. Once again sorry for the long wait as its harder for me to write more chapters. I've been very busy but now I'm stuck at home a lot due to the virus outbreak. I don't have the virus thank god. But now thankfully i finally have more time to focus on the story. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

Menma headed towards the door and gripped the handle when he heard a voice telling him to stop. He slowly turned his head to see Naruto turning his head towards him. He could see a smile upon his fare, gentle face. His eyes were showing amounts of kindness with no amount of disdain and anger like he did the last time they met. Releasing the handle Menma walked towards the bed. His brother slowly sat up grunting a bit.

"I knew you could hear me" Menma chuckled. "Like I said before, I'm sorry that I lost control of the ninetails. I don't know what went wrong."

"Didn't your parents ever train you to control it?" Naruto asked. "Surely with Kushina being a former jinchuuriki. You would have been trained to control it"

Menma felt a little embarrassed but he had to agree with Naruto. He wasn't trained in the basics of controlling a tailed beast's chakra yet. What's the point of having a jinchuuriki if they can't even control their power.

"No I haven't reached that level of training yet. My parents taught me the basics first before moving on to Ninjutsu and other stuff. I mastered low rank jutsus and I was good in taijutsu. My Fuinjutsu skills suck balls, and i suck at genjutsu."

"And yet even after all that training, they didn't teach you to unlock the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Well according to dad. I needed to train my body before allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to flood my body." Menma sighed. "He always said it takes a power being to wield power"

"You took that kind of advice from your father instead of asking advice from the actual jinchuuriki in your family." Naruto face palmed.

"Um I guess so" Menma chuckled nervously.

"You're an idiot. It takes more than just training your body. First, you need to train your mind as well as your body. A tailed beast are known to be very manipulative and cunning. If you lack a strong mind then you lack the mental strength to combat their influence. Second you need to have perfect chakra control. Kurama's chakra is potent and highly acidic, if your chakra control severely lacks then the chakra can cause some major bodily harm or worse you can lose yourself to it and go berserk." Naruto explained.

"Right and look what happened I nearly killed you. I'm a monster" Menma cried trying to wipe his eyes.

Sensing his brothers distress he patted the bed motioning his brother to sit. Taking the invite Menma sat down close to him. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder with a firm but gentle grip.

"Menma look at me" Naruto said softly.

Menma looked up with his saddened filled eyes to gaze into Naruto's light blue ones.

"You're not a monster. You just lost control when you gave into your anger. you weren't yourself." Naruto explained trying to ease his pain.

"Exactly I wasn't myself!" Menma shouted. "What if I end up hurting the ones I care about again. I could hurt mom, dad, or anyone in the village!"

"No jinchuuriki is perfect. But if you truely want to ensure that you don't lose control again. Then get off your ass, go home, and demand training from your parents. The only ones to blame are your parents who should have trained you from the start."

"But...but I don't want to hurt anyone again." He sniffled. "I'm afraid to use this power again."

Naruto wiped his brother's tears with his thumbs and held his face in his hands. Menma sniffled again, his tears running anime style as he wrapped his arms around his brother. Naruto ran his hand through Menma's hair letting him let out all of his pain and sadness.

"A word of advice brother, to combat a powerful source of chakra like Kurama's. We must fill ourselves with love. Love is the only thing powerful enough to combat the chakra's malicious nature." Naruto said gently, still running his hands through Menma's hair.

Menma slowly looked up at his brother. He was confused at Naruto's attitude towards him. Even after how he acted towards him when they first met in the hokage's office.

"Naruto why are you so forgiving towards me?. I thought you hated me like you do my parents"

Naruto understood Menma's question. True he hated Minato and Kushina for abandoning him for a prophecy. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. He believed that Menma was also a victim in this, I mean sure he was one of the reasons they left but not the main reason. I mean how could a infant be the cause of his abandonment. He may have held hatred for Menma once before. But after today he knew Menma truly was remorseful for his actions. Which separated him from his power greedy parents.

"I will admit, that I felt hatred for you once. You became their main priority and I became the extra baggage. But I soon came to realize that it wasn't fair to blame you for something that you had no knowledge of. Your parents abandoned me thinking that I would be safe here without taking consideration of the mental state of the people who lost loved ones in the Kyuubi attack."

"You dont hate me?" Menma whispered clutching him tighter.

"No I don't" Naruto answered as he clutched his brother close to him.

After a brief moment he released Menma from the hug. Menma sat up as he pulled off the blankets and stood up. He stretched his muscles a bit as he felt fine as a fiddle. Then the nurse came in to check up on him and was shocked to him fully recovered and out of bed.

"Young lord Senju your not supposed to be out of bed. You couldn't have recovered that fast." The nurse asked shocked.

"As you can see I am perfectly fine. You forget my Uzumaki regeneration and my healing factor of being a former jinchuuriki sped up my recovery." Naruto gave a goofy grin. "Have my parents visited me at all in the hospital?"

The nurse quickly checked the visitors log and nodded. "Yes Naruto sama. Your parents visited you twice today. Lady Mito was so worried about you. I had never seen her so worried in my life. After she visited you a few hours ago, she looked like she was going to kill someone."

Menma gulped as he had a feeling that someone was him. Since it was him that attacked Naruto. Naruto was sweatdropping as he knew his mom was pretty overprotective. He remembered a time when a man try to sell him a cheap knock off toy. His mother beat the man's ass so bad for trying to scam him. His mother was a real mother wolf.

"Thank you nurse but seeing as I am okay. Am I free to leave?"

Seeing as there was no injury she could see and the boy looked perfectly healed. She couldn't help but sign the release papers for Naruto to leave early. Thanking her, Naruto asked Menma if he wanted to head out for some lunch to get to know each other better as brothers. Menma wanted nothing more than that, nodding his head excitedly.

_**Konoha Downtown District **_

_**Tsunade POV **_

I was enjoying my day so far. I was hanging out at my favorite local bar The Golden Dragon with my old teammate Jiraya and my son Minato. The bar was filled with people. Guys playing billards, girls dancing on stage much to my perverted teammates face. I could see the perverted look in his eyes. That idiot couldn't even go on day without staring at a beautiful woman. Well at least it wasn't me this time. The bar tender pouring us a drink was an old friend of mine. Hachi Kazama, son of the owner and big boss himself Daichi Kazama.

"Hey Tsunade it's been a while since you've come to drink at my bar" Hachi cackled pouring me a drink.

"What can I say, I had family business to take care of" I laughed chugging down my drink in a instant. "Damn that's good sake, hit me again."

"You sure know how to hold your drink. So what brings you back to the village so early. I thought you guys weren't going to be back for 13 years." Hachi asked.

"Well I won't go into details but a certain situation came up." I told him, not wanting to reveal more.

"Hey what ever it's your buisness Tsunade."

The bartender left to tend to other customers as I reached out and grabbed a whole bottle of sake. I needed a large drink to make me forget about a certain red head. Damn that brat gave me such a migraine after our encounter. That brat had the nerve to insult me, make fun of my medical skills. And even had the gall to bring up my age. I chugged down the bottle like a mad woman. After a large gulp I slammed the bottle down. Jiraiya and Minato take notice of me over doing it.

"Hey Tsunade hime easy there. You don't want to end up drunk again." Said Jiraiya.

I scoffed as he tried to take away my bottle as I swatted his hand away. My son gave me a look which was the same look he gave me when I was drunk off my ass and started a bar fight a few days before we left for the fire capital. I nearly got in trouble with the owner and had to pay for the damages.

"Mother please control your drinking, we don't want a repeat of last time when you started a bar fight."

"Oooh come off it Minato, you know very well those men started the fight when they thought I was an easy score for sex." I growled softly taking another gulp of sake. "Besides I learned my lesson. Now let me enjoy my drink."

_**Normal POV **_

It was now getting late in the afternoon and yep you guessed it. Tsunade was once again drunk off her ass. Her breathe smelled like sake and she could barely even walk. The bartender had to cut her off because she had her 23rd glass of sake. Of course this enraged her as she believed she didnt have enough. But the bartender stood firm in his decision to cut her off. Seeing there was no way to convince him she tried another approach. Leaning over the counter she revealed her cleavage making her large D cup breasts pop out. Jiraiya screamed as he flew back with a nose bleed. Minato could only groan knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Shaking her breasts in the man's face. She hoped her seductive nature would get him to change his mind. However unknown to her, the man was a happily married man and he didnt take kindly to people who would seduce him for free benefits, free drinks, or free anything. He immedietly pressed a button to call the security Anbu that his father hired in case of emergencies.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You've had enough drinks for today." He stuttered.

Tsunade groaned as she slammed her fist into the counter leaving a spider web crack in it. She climbed over the corner and grabbed the man by his shirt and gripped her fist tightly about to punch him.

"Listen here pal." She slurred. "I tried to be nice, I even offered you a chance to peak at my beautiful body."

She ripped off her shirt revealing her full naked chest making so many men have the same reaction as Jiraiya. Luckily the Anbu weren't affected by it and moved to restrained Tsunade.

"You still deny me a drink. Looks like I need to teach you some manners." She raised her fist to punch him.

"Hey what's going on?" She yelled as she felt her hands being tied behind her back. "Do you know who your messing with? Hands off me I'm Lady Tsunade of the Senju clan!"

"Lady Tsunade you are under arrest for assault and prostitution." ANBU Bear stated firmly.

"You are to be held in the local jail center until you are released on bail." said Anbu Hawk

Tsunade was then hauled out of the bar kicking and screaming. Minato slammed his head on the counter in embarrassment. His sensei Jiraiya was to drunk and Lady happy to even care. Now he had to go and file for his mother's release. He just couldn't catch a break. For once he just wanted to have a normal day with his family without any trouble. Was that so much to ask?.

Meanwhile Naruto was leaving the hospital with Menma. The villagers greeted Naruto with warm greetings and smiles. Menma got some smiles, but most were still unsure about him given his parents reputation. Menma tried his best to ignore some of the glares he was getting. Naruto called out to him telling him to hurry up so they could make it to Ichirakus. Not waiting for an answer Menma immediately dashed towards him.

"Come on Ichiraku is on me." Naruto offered.

"Thanks little brother but I think I should be treating you. You know for almost killing you during class."

"Hey dont look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Your not going to let me treat you are you?" Menma sweatdropped.

"Nope." Naruto grinned. "Now come on."

The two boys rushed down the street hoping to get to the Ramen stand before they closed. Tonight was the leaf music festival so many buisness were going to close for the occasion. Taking a sharp turn around a corner through an alley they noticed the Ramen stand was a few feet away. Naruto could smell the ramens sweet aroma. It's delicious flavor, it's scrumptious delicious noodles, the tender meat. Oooh it was driving him crazy. He walked only a few steps as he heard a loud crash from two buildings down on his left. What he saw was something he never thought possible. There being restrained by the Police force was none other than Tsunade herself.

This was to good for Naruto to pass up. Looks like he would be getting a show before lunch. He soon also noticed Madara being led by two police officers. He could see Madara glaring down at the slug princess. Wanting to know more Naruto told Menma to wait at the stand as he rushed over to meet his uncle.

"Well well Tsuande looks like the law finally caught up with you." Madara sneered.

"Fat chance uchiha you can't hold me for long. Besides I was just having a drink and making conversation." Tsunade scoffed.

"You mean with your fists and showing off your breasts. You tried to seduce a married man into buying you more sake." Madara groaned.

"Wow what do you know." Naruto chuckled.

Madara turned his head to see his godson standing there. He didn't even see him coming.

"Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital?"

"I was released uncle. You know my healing factor rivals that of a tailed beast." Naruto boasted. "Also I was heading to Ichiraku Ramen when I noticed lady Tsuande being hauled into the precinct. What happened?"

"Lady Tsunade was causing a ruckus at the golden dragon and using um naughty means to get him to buy her more sake. He refused and she lost it." Anbu Hawk answered.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and could see from her expression and drunken state that the Anbu was telling the truth. He could see the slug princess was trying to plead her case that she wasn't guilty of any crime. She said she was just having a good time at her favorite bar.

"Arrested for prostitution I can't belive it" Naruto snapped at Tsunade.

"Hey you tomato haired runt, I'm innocent of what they have accused me of" Tsuande retorted.

"I know that, I can't believe these idiots would think any man would pay money to sleep with you." Naruto replied making the slug princess gasp and Madara cover his laughter. "Or in your case Tsunade it would be necrophilia with your old shrivelled body and fake breasts implants."

Tsunade's mouth opened wide with shock and Madara fell back clutching his sides with laughter. The Anbu could tell that Naruto has been hanging around Madara too much. The slug princess roared as she struggled against the anbu's grip so she could give the brat a full beat down.

"That's it I'm going to pound that brats face in." Tsuande growled struggling against the Anbu's grip. "He's going to be black and blue and less of a man when I'm through with him."

"Really Naruto?" A voice called out.

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi reading his orange book. "You can't go one day with out insulting Tsunade? What ever happened to treating your superiors with respect?"

"Oooh don't worry Kakashi nii. Tsunade still has my respect as a medical master and elixir crafter. I just like to get a rouse out of her every once in a while." He chuckled as he noticed the clock on the precinct building. "Oooh crap I got to meet Menma at Ichiraku catch you later Kakashi, bye uncle Madara. Oooh and make sure to behave yourself Lady Tsunade and a word of advice. Date someone your age, I heard the great toad sage is the perfect age for you. Try him, bye"

Tsunade was soon dragged into the police station was six officers to keep her from chasing down the Senju heir and beating him to a pulp. She swore revenge on the brat as she was dragged inside. Kakashi watching the whole thing groaned. He hoped Naruto would grow out of his roasting phase and become more mature like his parents. But hey your only young once so you better enjoy it while you can. But another thing confused him. Since when was Naruto on friendly terms with Menma?.

Back at Ichiraku Ramen, Menma was looking over the menu wondering what he should get while waiting for Naruto. Ayame placed a glass of water in front of him. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello Menma what can I get for you.?" Ayame smiled brightly.

"I'll have one small Miso Ramen please if that's ok?." He asked.

"Certainly, coming right up" she giggled. "Dad! We got an order for a small Miso Ramen."

"Coming right up" teuchi yelled as he began cooking.

"Make that two old man" Naruto said taking his seat.

"Oooh Naruto welcome back." Ayame smiled giving her _precious little brother _a hug.

"Thanks Ayame nee chan" Naruto chuckled warmly.

"Your back Naruto what happened?" Menma asked taking a sip of his water.

"Oh your grandmother got arrested for assault and prostitution."

"S...say what now?" Menma sputtered spitting out his drink.

"Exactly as I said."

"Ooooh great, as if our lives in the village wasn't bad enough" Menma slammed his head onto the counter.

"Hey don't beat yourself up. Your not responsible for her actions."

"I know but my grandmother's drinking habits are worse than her gambling habits. Like a few years ago she gambled 120,000 ryo on a game of poker. A game she sucks ass at. She even tripled the amount on the third game. She loses and what does she do, she flees and my parents had to pay off her debt. We were lucky she stopped gambling or the entire Namikaze clan accounts would have bled dry." Menma sighed in irritation.

"Geez I can see now why she's called the legendary sucker." said Naruto as he was served his drink. "Uncle Madara told me she was called that for a different reason. But he never told me, said I was to young to understand."

Before Menma could even answer that, Ayame served them their Ramen. The smell was so toxicating, the aroma was enough to drag you in. Taking their chopsticks they thanked Teuchi and his daughter before digging in.

_**Hope you've all enjoyed the long awaited chapter. Once again I'm so sorry for the delay, now that I have more free time I should be able to update more often. I wanted to focus on Naruto and Menma's brotherly relationship in this chapter. Hoping that fans would find it amusing. I know fans don't want Naruto to forgive his former parents and believe me he won't. But he we will have a working relationship with them when it comes to missions. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter. I love to hear your reviews and feedback. **_


	22. Kumo Peace Treaty: Senju Kidnapping

_**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki here with the long awaited next chapter of Naruto Senju of the hidden leaf. Things were pretty hectic lately and I was having a hard time thinking of what to do next. But after a long while I was finally able to do the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it this one is my longest chapter yet. I hope the long wait was worth it.**_

Sunlight shined through the window on the upper level of the compound. It's warm rays shined lightly upon the faces of Naruto and Menma. Menma spent the night at the Senju compound and was welcomed with open arms from Hashirama and his family. Naruto was sleeping soundly on his side with Menma huddling close to his little brother. Mito came in and smiled at the sleeping boys. Walking over she gently shook them awake.

"Naruto, Menma, wake up your going to be late for breakfast." Mito said softly.

The boys mumbled a bit as they weren't ready to get up yet. Mito sighed and decided to use her usual method when Hashirama wouldn't wake up. Gathering her chakra and pushing it to her hands she formed electric currents in her hands. Chuckling with a happy smile she leaned forward to their sweet little faces.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED!"

Naruto and Menma immediately sprang up clutching each other. Barely awake they turned to look at Mito. Menma let out a yawn and spoke to the Senju matriarch.

"Wow I didn't know Naruto's old clock had a banshee alarm."

Mito gasped in shock, her face twitched and large tick marks appeared on her forehead, "WHO'S AN OLD BANSHEE?!"

"Ahhh! Mito-sama!" Menma screamed, coming to his senses.

Back downstairs Madara was cooking breakfast for the whole family. He had a knack for cooking and it was one of his hobbies. He wore a black tank top which showed off his ripped muscles and six pack. He also wore a pair of black hakama Anbu pants with a skull belt buckle on it. He also wore a white apron that said the following **DISRESPECT MY COOKING I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE**. Tobirama walked in rubbing the back of his head and yawning at the same time.

"Morning Sunshine." Tobirama said jokingly to Madera as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Tobi, sleep well?" Madara asked back flipping the pancakes.

"Better than my 100 year dirt nap." Tobirama answered reading the newspaper. "Where's Hashirama?"

"He's preparing for the peace treaty with Kumogakure. Hiruzen and Kurama are with him to oversee the treaty."

Madara set the table and began placing the pancakes on the plates. The sweet aroma was so heavenly it even made Tobirama's mouth water. The second hokage didn't want to admit it but he liked his cooking better than Mitos. Speaking of Mito, she should have woken up the boys by now. Soon they heard loud crashing from upstairs and screaming from Mito. The boys came rushing downstairs fully dressed as they say at the table. Naruto was perfectly fine but Menma looked like he was a street fight.

"What happened?" Tobirama asked concerned about Menma for a bit.

"I tickled a sleeping dragon." Menma groaned in pain.

"He called mom an old banshee." Naruto ratted him out.

"Hey I was still tired and I couldn't see straight okay." Menma retorted angrily.

Menma's eye was swollen along with his left cheek and he had a black eye. Madara immediately took notice of this and knew who the sleeping dragon was. Speaking of the dragon they noticed her coming down the stairs humming to herself. Mito was smiling warmly and brightly except it was a smile the family was familiar with.

"What a fine fresh morning." The matriarch chuckled taking her seat at the head of the table. "It's a special day for Konoha."

"Special day my ass. I wouldn't trust Kumogakure as far as I could throw them. You know their main goal is obtain as many bloodlines as they can to fuel the ranks of their Shinobi." Madara spoke his piece with malice against the cloud. "I believe this treaty is no more than a trap. Once we have our guard down they will steal someone from one of the clans from under our noses. Surely Hashirama placed that ambassador under watchful eyes. From what I heard the tried this the last time and almost kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes he did he appointed Minato for that." Tobirama sighed turning the page.

"Hedgehog head, scratch that you would be insulted to actual hedgehogs. Why him of all people?!"

"Minato no longer has the Hirashin, so he won't able to teleport to the guys location in a instant." Madara pinched his nose before sitting down to eat. "If anyone, he should have chosen you Tobirama, you originally created the Hirashin."

"Oooh don't worry, I'm the back up."

"Say wha?" Madara was confused now.

"Hashirama knew Minato lost his ability to use the Hirashin. So I'm the backup in case Minato screws up. Which I know he will." Lord second smirked.

"So children how are things at the Academy?" Mito asked the boys.

Naruto and Menma looked at eachother before Naruto answered his mother. He revealed to her that the academy qualifications weren't as they once were. Basically the old civilian council reduced the effort it took for Shinobi to be prepared for the real world. The curriculum was falling behind with basic math and writing which you can actually learn at home. The most they learned during the first year or so was shinobi history and other basic classes. Mito couldn't help but agree that the curriculum wasn't living up to its glory days and she had noticed that civilian born Shinobi were passing a lot easier than clan born Shinobi.

Tobirama, overhearing the conversation added his own piece of advice. He told the boys that learning about the past helps to improve the future. It was easier to learn from the past if they wish to improve and bring fresh ideals and other things to the future. Many people pride on their past while others suffer from it. The only difference is whether the person wishes to learn from it or run from it. He understands that some classes may be boring than the others. But they could also benefit from it. Hearing this the boys seemed to agree with Lord Second and soon the family dug into Madara's sweet, delicious pancakes. After the heartwarming breakfast the two boys bid them farewell and headed out to the park. Madara placed the dishes into the sink and began to wash them when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tobi?" Madara panted.

"Now that the brats are gone how about we move on to the second course. How's breakfast in bed sound?" Tobirama purred nibbling Madara's ear lobe with a gentle nibble.

Madara shivered at the touch and dropped the dish he was holding back into the sink. Why did Tobirama have to be some handsome and alluring? They dated in secret after the creation of Konoha and eventually fell in love and was going to be married. Until Madara became consumed by power and waged war against Hashirama. But now that he was back they would now be free to continue their relationship.

"Tobi-Chan...I...uh." Madara struggled to find the right words, yet he couldn't get them to come out.

"I still need to punish you for leaving me for your greed for power." Tobirama grinned a devilish smile.

Tobirama hoisted Madara over his shoulder much to the shock of the Uchiha. Madara struggled a bit demanding he put him down. But Lord Second being the stubborn and dominant guy he was just carried him upstairs to the bedroom for some delicious breakfast in bed.

"I hate you." Madara mumbled with a deep blush.

"I love you too." Tobirama laughed.

_**Ootsutsuki Clan Compound **_

Kaguya was washing dishes humming to herself after having a delicious breakfast. She had to thank Mito for the recipes. After putting the away she turned around to see her son, Neji on the back porch. She was the same height as Naruto and wore a traditional white robe with the clan symbol on the back. Neji underwent a genetic change, he still resembled his father a bit but he had Kaguya's white hair and two horns on his head. He was petting his little dog that he named Hachiko. The little doggie yipped happily as he settled in Neji's lap. Neji was gazing up at the sky, for some reason he loved looking at the sky. Kaguya walked outside as she noticed her son was sky watching. It reminded her of how she always gazed at the sky every night when she came to earth for the first time.

Taking a seat next to him she placed her hand on his hand making him look at her with a small gasp. Neji turned to look at his mother's warm smile. He looked at her as he saw her face change to his birth mother Himiko's face for a slight second. Crying small tears he leaned close into her arms.

"Mommy" Neji said softly with a smile.

Kaguya brushed her hand through his hair gently. She understood that Neji lived without a mother for the first years of his life. But she promised to go out of her way to be the mother he needed. Ever since the side branch broke free from the Hyuuga clan and became Ootsutsuki, life had become better for them. She had their genetics altered so they could look like members of her clan. Of course she was met with many members of the Hyuuga clan and each meeting never went well for them. Kaguya always managed to be one step ahead and some Hyuuga even ended up killed.

"Neji." said Kaguya.

"Huh?" Neji said looking up at her. "What is it?"

"What do you want most in life? What do you fight for?"

Neji was confused from this question. But at the same time he remembered that his mother hadn't known love from her past. She never understood what humanity strived for. It never interested her in the slightest so why was she asking him this?.

"Well I fight for my village and everyone in it. We live as protectors of the leaf. Some may say shinobi are slaves that serve their kages. But to me it's different. I fight for a brighter future to bring peace. But peace is never everlasting, it's temporary with the dark fact that there will always be war. Peace is only an illusion." Neji explained in his usual tone. "I used to believe that fate was sealed in the very thread of life itself. But never would I have thought that fate could be altered. I was once a slave to the main branch of the Hyuuga but now..." Neji cried tears of happiness for the first time in such a long time. "I'm finally free of my cage, free to fly where ever my life takes me."

Kaguya could only smile at how far her little boy had come. Neji had certainly matured in the short time he had been with her. One of the Ootsutsuki members approached them. It was a middle age woman who was once Neji's nanny after his mother died in childbirth.

"Lady Kaguya, forgive me for intruding. But Lord Hiashi is here to see you."

Kaguya's eyes narrowed with a sharpening glare from the mere mention of that's man's name. After what happened that day when she liberated the side branch and used the caged bird seal on him. She thought the man who would the brains to realize she was not someone to be challenged. She calmly stood up and told Neji that the meeting won't last long. She told him to go see his friends for a while but Neji shook his head for he wanted to help his mother. He explained that if he is to become head of the Ootsutsuki clan one day then he will need to learn all he can. She was going to refuse till she noticed the determined look in his eye. She sighed but nodded her head.

"Very well Neji you may come. But remember these few rules, you don't speak unless spoken too. Second regardless of your past with this man you must show him respect unless he insults the clan in any shape or form. Third, you must contain your negative emotions during the meeting and only release them at the right time. One screw up could ruin everything." Kaguya explained harshly making Neji nod.

Kaguya then turned to the old woman and told her to let Hiashi in. The woman nodded as she headed to the front door to allow the man in. Hiashi walked into the compound as he and Kaguya stared down at one another. He took notice of Neji and how different he looked. He could see his former nephew resembled the woman who broke apart his clan.

"Lady Kaguya." Hiashi said trying to hold back his distaste for her.

"Lord Hiashi." Kaguya replied back with equal distaste. "What brings you here to my compound on such a fine morning?"

"I have come here for the return of the clan members you stole from me." Hiashi demanded.

The Hyuuga elders have pushed him to retrieve the side branch since the side branch made up most of the clan itself. Losing them had greatly reduced the clan in numbers. It left them at a very vulnerable state, they weren't weak or defenseless but it put their bloodline is severe peril. Hiashi was ordered to ensure the side branch was returned for their bloodline was vital.

"Know who you are speaking to Hiashi." Kaguya threatened as she unleashed her chakra infused with massive killer intent.

Neji felt the air thicken from the amount of power his mother was releasing. He could barely even move, it was like being frozen solid. It was like being in a nightmare you couldn't wake up from.

_"This KI it's so powerful. I...I can't move my body. Is this? Is this power I'm feeling mother's true power?. Her chakra it feels so dark, so benevolent, so..so divine." _Neji shuddered as he gazed upon his mother.

_"What is this strange chakra?" _Hiashi gasped, shielding his face with his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm the embodiment of power itself. I'm the very core of which all chakra originates. I am know throughout history by many names. Some call me a goddess, a healer, a demon, a killer. But I am infamously known as the Rabbit Goddess, the mother of all chakra." Kaguya shouted.

Hiashi's eyes widened. This woman? This very creature that attacked him and severed the clan was the embodiment of chakra itself. The infamous Rabbit Goddess herself. No that couldn't be true, the rabbit goddess was just a fairy tail. Surely this woman must be an imposter and a Hyuuga rebel.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Hiashi scoffed with a laugh. "The Rabbit Goddess is a myth, a mere story told by generations of shinobi. What I see a Hyuuga woman with an over egotistical ego who tried to defy the power of the main branch."

Neji grit his teeth seething with anger at his former uncle's disrespect to his mother. What he wouldn't give to rip that smirk off his smug face. But he had to remember his mother's rule. He couldn't show any negative emotions until the right time calls for it.

"You dare call the fourth greatest woman of divinity a liar. You dare mock her power and ability? You dare mock the woman who lived before chakra even existed, the woman who ended all wars before the rise of shinobi, the woman who has the rank of divinity that only the three divine sisters have. You dare mock her like she was some kind of peasant under your shoe! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?!" Neji stepped forward before Kaguya held her arm in front of him to stop him from approaching any further. Neji grunted in frustration but backed down as commanded.

"Whether you believe me or not Hiashi is up to you. But what is true is that I am on a level far greater than anything you could possibly achieve." Kaguya smirked darkly. "I'm a person of divinity and I won't hesitate to end your life if you continue to demand me of anything. Your clan's numbers have been greatly reduced making you now the smallest clan in the village."

"You dare mock the Hyuuga!" Hiashi screamed charging at Kaguya with full speed.

Kaguya stood her ground to fight until Hiashi fell to the ground clutching his forehead. The cage bird seal was still branded on his forehead. The elders who knew the seal and it's design tried to remove it but couldn't. It was if the seal itself was burned into his skin. Kaguya turned to see Neji standing there with his hand forming the symbol. Neji spoke out against Hiashi once again.

"You told me to only lash out when the time came. Well that time was now, it was bad enough he called you a liar. But it crossed the line when he mocked you as some low class peasant, like some commoner. I have tolerated his insults but that one crossed the line." Neji screamed adding more Chakra to the seal making Hiashi scream louder.

Kaguya immediately grabbed Neji's hand breaking the seal. He looked at her asking her why she stopped him. She shook her head at him basically telling him to let it go. Letting out a small growl of anger and frustration he stopped the flow of Chakra to the seal on Hiashi giving him relief. Hiashi looked up at the two. Kaguya stepped forward.

"Let this be a lesson to you. I have shown you mercy by having my son spare your life." Kaguya warned him. "But try to demand anything from me again and I won't stop him from killing you next time."

"You won't get away with this you hear me." Hiashi screamed. "I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan...argh!"

Kaguya pressed her foot upon his neck adding pressure to crush it. Hiashi struggled to pry it off but was having trouble trying to budge it.

"Don't push me, I'm in a really foul mood." She said coldly before removing her foot. "You've become the kind of man you despise. The once great Chi Blocker Hiashi of the Leaf now a figurehead for the Hyuuga Elders. Once a proud clan head now reduced to an elder's lap dog."

Hiashi picked himself up trying to put on a brave face. But he was shaking so bad that urine travelled down his pant legs. Kaguya groaned, her new carpet was ruined. She picked up Hiashi by his collar and kicked him out the door making him fall flat on his face.

"That's for ruining my brand new carpet you filthy mutt! It cost me a pretty penny to buy that!"

The villagers who saw the whole thing felt sorry for Hiashi for being at the end of her wrath. Either from demanding her of something or insulting her. Hiashi grunted as he got up and dusted himself off. Seeing the villagers staring at him, he coughed before walking off as if nothing happened. Neji smiled watching him walk away in shame.

"Well that was fun. I'm going to meet my friends I'll be home by dinner."

Neji rushed off to meet up with his friends. Kaguya smiled before heading back into the house to continue with sewing a sweater she was making for her son. She needed time to relax after her morning was ruined by Hiashi. Neji was hurrying down the street as the park was close by. On his way there he heard the villagers talking about the Kumo peace treaty. He couldn't understand how they could trust Kumo after what happened to his father. The Raikage denied any involvement with the kidnapping and the village actually believed it and sacrificed his father. The only problem was that his father willingly gave his life not just for his brother but for the village. On his way there he noticed Naruto and Menma outside of the park gates. They met with Sasuke who also arrived along with Shikamaru and other kids. Naruto noticed him and called him over which he happily responded and rushed over to greet them.

Meanwhile the villagers were gathered in the main district as the Kumo Shinobi arrived with the new Kumo ambassador. The man was 6 ft 2, dark skin and well built muscled body. He wore a dark green vest and dark blue pants with white tape wrapped around his left leg and both arms. He had long dark hair with a pony tail tied at the end. He also had a long scar over his left eye that ran from the top of his eye down passed his nose. His name was Arashi Akumi. The dark tempest of the Hidden Cloud and S Rank shinobi who specializes in nightly assaination. He was accompanied by his sister who was one of the group of shinobi that was in charge of protecting him. She was 5 ft 8 inches with a slim body and DD size cup. She was dark skinned but fairly beautiful with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Ketsu Akumi, the bloody tempest of the Hidden Cloud. She was an A Rank kunoichi and a deadly one at that. She was well infamous for killing 1000 shinobi with a single typhoon caused by her deadly bloodline Storm Release.

While everyone greeted them with warm smiles and cheers of praise. A figure watched from a distant in the shadows. He wasn't fond of having Kumo ninja here. Oooh not one bit, he only returned today from his month long mission tracking down a highly dangerous rogue ninja that was wanted by the leaf for over 10 years but was never found until now. He let out an angry hiss before vanishing into the shadows. He was going to keep a close eye on them. Arashi and his sister were greeted by Minato and Kushina, the infamous yellow flash and Red hot Halbareno. They exchanged greetings.

"Minato Namikaze, your legend preceeds you. You're quite the legend in our village, the only one who could match the 4th Raikage in speed and managed to almost defeat him and Killer Bee in combat." said Ketsu.

"Ketsu Akumi of the Akumi clan, and the infamous Bloody Tempest an A Rank kunoichi that single handedly killed 1000 Konoha shinobi in third great war using Storm Release. It's been a long time since we met on the battlefield." Minato replied before looking at her brother. "And who can forget the infamous Dark Tempest, Arashi Akumi, Kumo's deadliest assassin."

"Seems we are quite known in the leaf as well." Arashi boasted as he gazed down upon Kushina.

"Ah, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Halbareno, and member of the infamous Uzumaki Clan. It's been far to long since we last met."

"Indeed your father tried to capture me along with his team when I was a little girl." Kushina snarled. "Then he was killed after he tried kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress. Now you dare come here to settle another peace treaty when you failed to secure one last time."

"That was when the third Raikage was in power. The fourth Raikage, Aye wishes to form a non conflict peace treaty with the leaf. He is not interested in bloodlines as he's perfectly fine with the ninja we have. We don't need bloodline fueled ninja to show off our strength." Ketsu rebuked her.

"Kumo have lusted after bloodlines in the past. That will never change." Kushina screamed.

"Pardon my wife, as she still is sore about her past experience with Kumo shinobi."

"Well next time keep your wife on a very short leash." Ketsu scolded. "If our villages want this peace treaty to happen. Then we must be civil to one another. Not be at each others throats like pack animals."

Minato nodded before leading them to the Hokage's tower. Once there they were shocked and astounded at the man who sat upon the chair. They had heard rumors of the return of the first Hokage. But didn't believe it was true, but here he was sitting before them. But the other thing that shocked them was that the nine tails fox sat on his left side. They thought the nine tails was sealed away after it rampaged through Konoha.

"So you must be the ambassadors that has come to sign a non conflict peace treaty with my village?." Hashirama asked them with warm greetings.

"Yes Lord First, we are shocked to see you here of all people. Rumors had spread far and wide of your return to the mortal world. It looks like the rumors were true. But yes Lord Aye wishes to secure an alliance with the leaf. He had hoped this will mend the rift that his father, the late Sandaime created after the failed Hyuuga kidnapping."

"Yes, although Aye's father denied any involvement. We still had to give in to their demand for the killer's life as it violated the first treaty. We had to sacrifice Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father. Luckily he had the cage beard seal which not only saved the village but preserved the Byakugan. As much as I hate and despise that kind of slavery, it did prevent a war." said Hiruzen. "However Kumo sent Yugito Nii one of their Jinchuuriki as peace offering and a piece of good will."

"Speaking of Yugito how is she? She is the Raikage's niece and he wants to know her status and condition." Arashi asked concerned for the girl.

"Yugito is fine she is staying with one of our most trusted occupants." Hiruzen replied wanting to keep her location with Danzo a secret due to Kumo's attitude towards the man.

"And who is that?" Ketsu narrowed her eyes.

**"The kitten is living with me at the Senju compound. Mrs PMS is the holder of my elder sister Matatabi. So who better to raise her than me." **

"Hey her name is Yugito Nii you baka fox. How dare you call her such a name." Ketsu ranted.

**"Heh! I call her that because her tantrums are exactly like Matatabi's when she's on her period." **Kurama smirked, being a smart ass. **"I feel sorry that Naruto has to marry her. But hey his tastes are his business. I mean look at Hashirama, he's the God of all Shinobi yet he's whipped and leashed by his wife." **

Hashirama sulked in his chair from the Kyuubi's statement. Sure he was the greatest shinobi in the world and feared by all. Yet he wasn't able to stand up to his loving and scary lotus flower, Mito. Hiruzen let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Can we continue with the treaty?" Hiruzen groaned. "I want to get home and relax with my favorite book."

Deciding to get this over with, Arashi and Ketsu were lead to the council chamber. The large marble hall was filled with the clan heads, the civilian council led by Mebuki Haruno, and the representative of the Fire Daimyo who was a young woman around the age of 20. She was the Fire Daimyo's eldest daughter, Aiko Takahashi and his pride and joy. The Kumo ambassador and his sister were seated at a white marble long table with the clan heads on the left side and the civilian council on the right. The Hokage sat at the head of the table with Hiruzen and the Fire Daimyo's daughter standing behind him and Kyuubi standing next to him.

"Now that we are all assembled we can discuss the terms of the treaty." Hashirama said in his stoic yet commanding voice.

The treaty that was given to Hashirama stated that the two villages won't engage in any hostility from one another. Business and trade routes will be opened to one another's merchant guilds to greatly improve business relations. All Kumo asked for was knowledge on the almost extinct art of sealing. As there were very little Fuinjutsu users in the Land of Lightning. The contract also came with a marriage agreement that the son of the recent hokage would marry the niece of the current Raikage. Basically they were asking for the marriage between Naruto Senju and Yugito Nii. Having read the treaty Hashirama asked for the council of his peers, if they agreed with the terms. Everyone nodded their head, Hashirama asked Kurama for his council since he knew humans better than anyone.

"Kurama in all your great council what say you?"

**"Hmmm the terms of the treaty are minor and basic at best. However regarding their term involving the sealing arts. If we handed over any high ranking or powerful seals to them. Then even without their or our own knowledge someone from Lightning Country would use it to their advantage and violate the treaty to try and destroy us, given our past bad blood. After all our sealing knowledge comes from the Uzumaki clan who were _The _masters in the art. Therefore my final council is, yes we share our sealing knowledge but any sealing formulas and knowledge known to the Uzumaki clan are to be kept secret. As for the marriage proposal, Yugito has already shown interest in Naruto and openly wishes to marry him." **Kurama said giving his wise council. **"However to ensure the treaty stays effective for years to come, It needs an ace in the hole. Therefore as a message to Kumo, any attack on the village is an attack against me. I may have been sealed three times already but I had pledged to defend this village. Every shinobi knows that while I may be sealed I'm still the most powerful force in existence."**

The Kumo ambassador and his sister nodded their heads fearing the fox's retribution should anything happen against the village. Sure they have the 8 tails but Konoha has the god of shinobi, the Kyuubi, and other powerful forces. Satisfied with the agreement the treaty was signed by both parties. The bad blood between Konohagakure and Kumogakure can finally be placed to rest. The ambassador was welcomed to stay for the day and depart the next day. They took the offer with great sincerity. The rest of the day passed quickly and the village was in joyous celebration. Bars and restaurants were opened and a festival was held to honor the peace between the two villages.

Naruto was enjoying the festival with his brother and friends. Playing games at booths, eating delicious snacks and other things. It was the most joyous day of his life. He had never been happier. He and Menma sat be the edge of a large lake looking at the sunset. Menma took in its beautiful sight as he felt relief, something he hadn't felt in a while. He turned to look at Naruto who had somehow fallen asleep. Placing an arm around him he held him close. Watching from the trees Minato and Kushina were pleased to see how close the boys had become. Now that the boys have become close it will be easier for Naruto to help his brother achieve his destiny. Hearing the rustling Menma turned to see his parents.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing in the tree? Are you spying on us?" Menma asked disturbed.

"Of course not, we came to look for you?" Minato said as they jumped down. "We noticed how close you two have gotten and we are so happy."

"Something tells me your more than just happy." Menma answered.

"We knew Naruto would understand. Now he will finally be able to help you achieve your goal in bringing peace to the shinobi world. Just like the wise old toad said."

Menma stiffened hearing about the prophecy again. Menma began to slowly realize that his parents seemed to care more about the prophecy than their kids. He began to realize that he was only special and receiving extra love and attention because of it. If Naruto was the child of prophecy would they have abandoned him like they did Naruto?.

"Mom dad if Naruto was the child of prophecy would you have left me here in the village?" Menma asked a little coldly.

"What? What are you talking about son? You're the child of prophecy." Kushina laughed thinking he was joking.

"What if I wasn't? Would you have left me behind?" Menma asked again impatiently.

"Of course not." Minato said hurtfully.

"Then what made Naruto otouto any different?"

His parents tried to speak their answer. But the words wouldn't seem to come out. It was if their guilt was trying to prevent them from saying something stupid or something they would make everything worse.

"We had to keep the soul container away from the chakra container. The Kyuubi would be able to remove it's chakra from you and break out of the seal once more. We aren't proud of what he did but it was the best solution at the time." His mother tried to explain.

"All this time I believed I was special, some kind of hero." He said before looking at Naruto. "But now I see what that could have costed me if the roles were reversed. I'll fulfill the prophecy as foretold. But I'll do it on my own terms. As the Uzumaki code states, family comes before all."

"Menma, the future of the shinobi is going to be at serious risk soon. A great evil will befall the world and the child of prophecy will decide the fate of the outcome. Plus with that masked man still out there who knows what he will do." Kushina explained.

"When has the shinobi world not been at risk. Our lives are at risk everyday. You speak of this great evil but don't know what it truly is? I also know prophecies change all the time."

"Menma what's gotten into you?" Minato asked.

"I grew a brain!" Menma retorted before standing up with Naruto on his back. "I'm taking Naruto home, I'll be home afterwards."

Minato and Kushina tried to stop him but Menma had already left. Deep in the shadows a man was watching before creeping back into the darkness. Night fell quickly as Menma carried his brother home. He jumped up a tree and through the open bedroom window. Once inside he placed Naruto on the bed and tucked him in. Afterwards he left and headed home. Unbeknownst to him a figure crept into the room and approached the sleeping red head. Pulling out his large sack he stuffed Naruto in it and ran out into the night. A snake was nearby as it slithered it's way into the surrounding woods. Approaching it's master that was waited for it, it slithered up his arm and hissed into his ear.

"I knew it." The man gritted his teeth and dismissed his summon.

The figure ran quickly through the woods and into the dark areas of the village to avoid being seen. He was eager to bring the Senju heir to Kumo. They would have access to the legendary Mokuton. He knew being chosen to go with the ambassador would give him perfect access to snatched a child from one of the clans. Ketsu and Arashi had no idea of his motives, and when he brings the brat to the village he might even replace Aye as Raikage and finally have the power to demolish Konoha. This so called peace treaty wasn't worth the effort, why should they be making peace with the leaf when they still had the manpower to wipe them out.

"You're going to be the key to Konoha's destruction boy. With the Senju and Uzumaki bloodline we will breed an army that will bring the villages to bow at our oooh I mean my feet." He laughed maniacally.

Suddenly he heard movement in the trees. Taking out a kunai he prepared for any attack. He looked around for any sign of movement but found none. Feeling a bit paranoid he continued on. After moving a few more feet he heard it again. This time his nerves got the better of him.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He screamed. "I know your there. Come out and face me coward."

"Ku Ku hahahahahahahaha!" The voice laughed. "Now why in the world would I want to do that?. When I can ravish in the joy of making you sweat."

"Come on out, I'm not scared of you. Show yourself!" He demanded louder this time.

The figure soon jumped down in front of him. The cloud ninja readied his weapon as he gazed upon the shape from the shadows. The moon's bright rays illuminated the woods revealing the figure who stood in his way. His skin was very pale and white like snake's skin, his eyes were golden with slitted pupils, and purple markings around them. His wide grin showed off his fang-like teeth. He also had pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face. He wore the standard Jounin uniform, flak jacket and all. He also carried a long sword with a golden snake handle strapped to his back.

"O-O-Orochimaru of the Sanin." The man gasped dropping the sack.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you were up to?" Orochimaru said coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything wrong?" He screamed while still sweating.

"Your lying, even your body language and tone of voice gives it away. You tried to kidnap my godson and use him a breeding tool. Hoping this will raise you to the ranks of ultimate power within Kumo. It was bad enough Minato was planning it. But when another village wants the same thing. I don't show any mercy. Snakes are very protective of their hatchlings." Orochimaru smirked drawing his sword till he saw his reflection within the blade. "Because believe when I say your not going to leave this village alive."

"You think I'm scared. You can't do anything to me as it will violate the treaty and Konoha isn't prepared to fight another war." The man boasted. "I hold the cards now Orochimaru. Konoha wouldn't risk going to war for a single brat."

"Hahahah oooh but I would!"

Orochimaru charged at such speed he appeared behind the man. The ninja turned his head as Orochimaru slashed his arm off. The man screamed as blood gushed out of his severed arm. The sanin laughed as he licked the blood from the blade.

"Don't bother screaming no one can hear you. I set up a sound proof before confronting you. But please scream as loud as you want, it only makes me want to kill you more!" Orochimaru laughed approaching the ninja.

"Oooh Kami please no, please I beg of you. No! Please No, NO!"

Orochimaru grabbed his other arm and pulled out his kunai and laughed maniacally.

"And this little piggy went to market." He cutting off the first finger causing him to scream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"This little piggy went went home screaming." He yelled cutting off the second finger.

"Ahhhh no someone help me!"

"Hahaha and this big piggy lost his head." He sliced his hand off.

"Please mercy!" The man cried out. "Please have mercy!"

"Sorry but I wasted that on Minato before he left the village years ago."

The sounds of tearing flesh and screaming filled the barrier as the birds flew off into the sky. Orochimaru now stained with blood approached the sack and picked up Naruto. He felt the barrier fall as ninja rushed to the spot. Hashirama and the Kumo ambassadors arrived to see a cloud Shinobi flayed and in pieces and Orochimaru standing by him covered in blood.

"What happened here?" Hashirama yelled.

"You should ask the ambassadors, one of their shinobi snuck into the Senju compound and kidnapped Naruto. The man hoped that by kidnapping Naruto the village wouldn't risk another war over him. I only managed to come home today and one of my summons informed me of the man's intention to kidnap the boy." Orochimaru explained.

Ketsu approached Orochimaru and instead of attacking him. She thanked him which confused him. Why was she thanking him for killing one of their shinobi?. Ketsu explained that she thought the village purged the remainder of Kumo's Black Lightning Division. An Anbu division created by the second Raikage who's mission was to kidnap and bring fresh bloodlines to boost the physical power of the village. After the thirds death Aye had the Anbu division disbanded and had the old members executed. They had no idea that members of the division was still active. Orochimaru was skeptical but he had a run in with those Anbu before. Plus he didn't sense deception in her words.

"Lord Hokage, Kumo had no idea they were still running in secret. The Raikage had no knowledge of this." Arashi explained hoping to avoid another war.

"That's what the last Raikage said when he tried to kidnap Hinata. I told you Kumo couldn't be trusted." Kushina ranted loudly like a banshee.

"Geez and I thought my voice was loud." Mebuki winced covering her ears.

"They speak the truth Hashirama." said Orochimaru. "I sense no deception in their actions or their words."

Hashirama nodded "very well, Arashi clean up your ninjas corpse, Orochimaru take Naruto home. Ketsu send word to Aye of what had transpired."

Ketsu nodded and left to send word to Aye of the incident. Arashi took care of the body by burning but keeping the severed head. Orochimaru took the sleeping Naruto home. The snake sanin was surprised that Naruto slept through all that. Arriving at the compound Mito was told of the incident and boy was she mad. So made she actually trashed the kitchen in the rage. After calming down she sat down to have a glass of Sake. Orochimaru quickly placed Naruto to bed and closed his door.

_**(small lemon ahead. If you don't like please skip it)**_

On his way down he heard laughing coming from Tobirama's room and went to investigate. Opening the door his eyes widened before he screamed. Madara and Tobirama both naked in bed turned to see Orochimaru gazing at them.

"Do you mind?" Tobirama shouted as he was still on top of Madara. The man's arms still around his waist.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Madara retorted.

"Don't you know how to lock your doors. And since when are you two so lovey dovey. You hate each other." Orochimaru shouted as he covered his eyes and shut the door before running down the hall.

"Geeze what's his problem?" Tobirama scoffed.

"Who cares now where were we?" Madara smirked kissing Tobirama.

_**Hey everyone's what's going on? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry that it took me so long. I was really busy with trying to find work and other stuff. Once again I'm really sorry that it took so long, I was having trouble on what to write for the next chapter. But here it is, I hope you all like it. Leave your reviews and feedback I love to hear what you guys think.**_


End file.
